Fire Emblem: Mark's Journey
by xxAkuxx
Summary: This is my first fanfic. Mark has Amnesia, he doesn't know anything about himself. He journeys through distant lands but our first land is Elibe. I plan to make this a very long fanfic, Rated T just in case. Also its Tactician/friendship. Hiatus
1. Chapter 1

Ugh…What happened? Last thing I remember I was … where was I exactly. Everything seems shrouded in darkness. I can't bring myself to even recall my last memory.

…

"Are you awake?"

I heard a voice calling me. I can't seem to remember anything about myself right now. I feel groggy, probably because I'm asleep. I guess there's someone trying to wake me up.

I open my eyes, I'm still dazed a bit, and I can't make out the person in front of me. Slowly my eyes adjust to the light and I notice a girl standing in front of me. She was wearing a sky blue-ish dress, she's also wearing brown boots, they look cool. She had green hair and emerald eyes... Wait, where am I? I'm in a hut-house thing.

"I found you unconscious on the plains." She said. I fainted? Wait…the plains?

"Wh-Who are you?" I asked. I'm kind of confused right now.

"I am Lyn of the Lorca tribe. You're safe now." She said. Lorca tribe? Safe? I'm definitely confused now.

"Who are you? Can you remember your name?" She said.

"Me? I'm…" I can't seem to remember my own name. I suddenly heard a noise. It came from outside.

"Hm? What was that noise? I'll go see what's happening. Wait here for me." she said.

She runs out to look outside. She comes back about 10 seconds later looking a bit panicked.

"Oh, no! Bandits! They must have come down from the Bern Mountains!" she said.

The Bern what? I was never good at geography unless I had a map but I'm pretty sure there was never a place called the "Bern Mountains" around back home. Where the hell am I! Bandits!

Lyn continues speaking. "They must be planning on raiding the local villages. I… I have to stop them! I think I can handle them on my own." She grabs a sword and puts on gloves and runs out of the hut-house.

Gah! That girls impatient. At this rate she's going to get herself killed. I can't help much but its better than letting her run out on her own.

I ran after her and she eventually stops.

"What is it? Go back, you'll be safe inside." She said.

"I can't leave you to get them by yourself. I'll join you." I said.

"Alright. Can you use a weapon?" she said.

"No, but I can provide assistance another way." I said. I'm just saying this out of nowhere. Think dammit! How can I help? Let's see… That'll have to do.

"I'm a Tactician. I can help direct you in battle." I said.

"Ah, I see… So you're a strategist by trade? An odd profession but…" You're telling me. "Very well. We'll go together." She said.

We run towards the plain and I survey the land. 2 enemies. From the looks of it, ones a scout and the other is the boss. There's a couple of thick forest spread around and tall grass. I think I can make this work.

"Lyn, hide in the forest, I'll draw the scouts attention. When he gets near enough, finish him." I said.

"Alright. Be careful." She said. She runs off to the forest and I prepare myself.

"Alright." I psych myself up. I run towards the bandit and yell, "Hey you. You…"

~The following message is censored due to inappropriate language. ~

Needless to say, he got angry. He started chasing me; in my head I thought, are bandits this stupid or is it just me? When I passed by the forest Lyn dashed out and slashed the bandit, but it wasn't deep enough. He lifted his axe and swung it at Lyn. Lyn managed to avoid it mostly but she got hit on her side. She quickly recovered and landed the final blow to the bandit.

"Victory!" she yelled.

"If you say so, I don't call getting hurt in the process a victory, you're hurt." I said.

"Ah, you're right. Can you get the vulnerary out of my satchel? It hurts to move." She said.

I nodded and reached into her satchel. The only thing she has in there is a cup of some sort of liquid. I guess this is the vulnerary.

"Don't move, I'm going to apply it." I said. She nodded. I apply it on her wound and to my surprise it vanishes. What the hell is this stuff! I bet all the doctors in the world would cry if they got their hands on this stuff.

"Thanks." She said.

I look at the other bandit and it looks like he isn't leaving the house.

"Looks like he isn't moving from there, only thing we can do is go for a frontal assault." I said.

"Okay, let's go get that brigand." She said. She runs off and charges the guy. Damn it, she needs to learn to stay calm. At this rate she's going to die. I dash alongside her.

"Who do you think you are? You think you can stand up to Batta the Beast?" the Bandit said.

"Shut up. I'll end your life here." Lyn said.

She took her sword and ran towards him, she fast. She got in a hit but it was shallow. The bandit took his chance and hit Lyn with the end of his axe. Next he kicked her stomach sending her a few feet back.

"Whew! He's tough. It all comes down to this next blow. If I fall, I want you to flee. You must escape." She told me.

Like hell I'm going to do that, but before I could say anything, the bandit charged at us.

Lyn charges again but the bandit attacks first, he brings down his axe which narrowly avoids Lyn. Lyn Slashes him again and makes a deeper wound but it's still not enough to kill him. The bandit manages to grab Lyns hand and he throws her into the air and she lands on the ground without her sword.

"This is it, little girl. Hope you had fun, too bad I have to kill you." He raises his axe and brings it down. Lyn closes her eyes.

POV: Lyn

I close my eyes. This is the end. Father…Mother…I am sorry. The axe never comes. After a few moments I open my eyes. I look at the axe inches from me and I notice a man holding a sword. It's my sword and the man that has it is the man I rescued. The sword is in the bandit's stomach. He pulls it away and kicks the bandit away to the ground where he lay motionless.

After a few seconds he walks up to me and offers me a hand.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Y-yeah." I stuttered.

"Good, I may not be physically strong but I at least know how to use a sword. I thought I wouldn't have made it." He said in relief.

"Uh… Thank you for saving me." I said.

"No problem, you did the same for me, right?" he said grinning.

"Oh yeah. I said. I grabbed his hand but I felt a pain to my side and legs.

"I thought so, you took too much damage." He said.

"You're right, I need to get back to the ger and get some bandages." I said.

"Hmm… guess I have no choice." He said.

"Choice? What are you-!" I said. He grabbed me and picked me up on his back. It's embarrassing to say the least. I move around trying to break his grip on me, but I couldn't.

"Hey! Put me down!" I screamed.

"Sorry but you're too hurt to walk, put up with it till we get to the ger." He said.

I hate to admit it, but he's right, I can't get back on my own. Still it doesn't mean I have to like it. I grabbed his cheeks and stretch them.

"Ouch! I know you don't like it but if you do that I might drop you." He said. But I kept doing it. He didn't seem bothered by it and continued to the ger.

POV: Tactician

Sigh… Where in the world am I? I'm apparently in the middle of nowhere, places I've never heard of, and I was saved by a sword wielding green haired girl. Well… at least I'm not dead.

After getting to the hut-house or as it's called a ger, I get the bandages and cover Lyn's wounds. She fought me all the way when I was wrapping her with them. This girl does not like being dependent on other people, I won't stop though. I help people, it's what I do.

"There, all done." I said.

"I told you to stop, and I could do it myself." She said pouting.

"I know you could but it was faster this way. Good job out there, think of it as a reward if you want." I reach out and pat her head, I don't know why I did it, guess it was out of habit. She didn't mind though, she just glared at me while I patted her.

"Thanks for the help." She muttered.

"No problem. Now do you mind explaining exactly where I am? I'm kind of confused as to where exactly I am." I said.

"You're in Sacae, just west of Bulgar, Sacae's biggest town. We're on the Sacae plains where the Lorca tribe resides."

"Alright, do you have a map? I want to see how far I am from where I want to go." I said. I lied; I just wanted to get a grip on my sanity. I look at the map but I don't recognize it. I'm not from here or at least I think, better get any information I can. I scan through the map and manage to get my bearings.

"You said the Lorca tribe right? Where are they? Also your parents for that matter, you're too young to be living by yourself." I said.

"My people—the Lorca—they don't… I'm the last of my tribe. Bandits attacked, and… they killed so many people. My tribe was scattered." That doesn't make sense, how could bandits do that. Exterminate a tribe; they aren't smart enough to plan ahead like that. Something's up here. "My father was our chieftain, and I wanted to protect our people. But I'm so young, and our people were old-fashioned. They wouldn't follow a woman. No one would follow me." She says. She starts tearing up.

"Sniff… I'm sorry. I've been alone for so long…" she says.

I don't know what to do here; I can't say anything right now. Actions speak louder than words I guess. I walk up to her and hug her tight.

"Wh-What are you-" she said.

"It's ok…" I said.

"What?" she looks confused.

"It's ok… no one's here right now, you can let it out, I will not judge." I said.

She opens her mouth but no words come out. She hugs me tightly and starts sobbing uncontrollably on my chest. It's the only thing I can do for her. She cries and cries until she falls asleep. I pick her up and put her in her bed. I lie down on the floor and ponder of what I'll do next… I'll cross that river when I get to it, for now sleep.

POV: Lyn

I woke up in the middle of the night. I look around and I'm in my bed. I try to recall what happened before I fell asleep. Memories flood back and I felt my face heat up, it was a shameful display. I notice the man I helped sleeping on the ground. A lot of things happened today, I didn't really get a good look at him. But there isn't much to point out since he has his cloak covering his body, all I can make out is that he has brown hair. He saved my life today and I don't even know his name.

I walk outside and feel the cool breeze on me. I walked to a nearby stump and sat there looking at the moon. What should I do now? I can't survive by myself.

"Coin for your thoughts, Lyn?" I heard. I jumped at the voice. It was the man.

"I-I don't know what I should do. Should I move closer to town for security? Do I resurrect the Lorca tribe? I just don't know." I said. Why am I telling him this? Do I trust him that much already?

"I see… Whether or not to follow your traditions or blend into society, that's basically what you mean. I don't know if I can help but I'll give you some advice, it's a tactician's job to do that anyways." He said, smiling.

"What is it?" I ask.

"Follow what your heart. Rather than regretting what you didn't do, you should follow your goals and see them through. Even if you fall in battle or seek revenge, at least you can say "it was foolish of me to do it" than to regret not doing it. But staying here won't help, nor will it ease your heart."

I stare at him, letting the words sink in. "You're right. I can't just stay here and do nothing, for better or worse I should do what I believe is right." I said.

"Looks like your set, I'm tired so I'm going to go to sleep. Don't stay up too late." He said...

"Okay…" I said. Then I remember, "Wait! I never got your name." I told him.

He turned around smiling, "My name is Mark." Then he proceeded to walking to the ger.

"Mark… Thank you." I whispered. I stayed outside for a bit longer and then went inside. When I got there I found Mark on the floor. I giggled a bit and gave him a spare blanket. I went to sleep as soon as I hit the pillow. My final thoughts were, _Mark…what an odd-name._

POV: Mark

…It's morning. I hate mornings, I just want to keep sleeping. Remembering all the things that happened yesterday, I can see why I'm still sleepy. I can't seem to remember anything about myself, even my name. Well… I already told Lyn that its Mark so might as well stick with it. But still… I really hate getting up.

"Good morning, Mark!" I heard. I slowly got up and opened my eyes. I'm not a morning person but I am a light sleeper, or at least that's how my body is working, it's a curse! Lyn must have woken me up.

"Morning Lyn." I yawned. I smell food.

"Here, its breakfast, it's a bit hot so eat it slowly." She said, handing me a bowl that was made of wood.

I started eating it, its good. Not as good as I would have liked but it's passable. I notice Lyn trying to tell me something.

"Something wrong?" I said.

"Mark… I want to talk to you about something." She sounds serious. Better pay attention. "You have some experience in the ways of war, I can see." Nope, I got no experience.

"Would you allow me to travel with you?" she said looking at me pleadingly. If I leave her alone, who knows what can happen.

"I want to know your reasons first." I said.

"I must become stronger, so that I may avenge my parent's death! Yesterday's battle taught me something. I won't become stronger by sitting here along. Mark, tell me you'll train me, that you'll let me travel with you!" she pleaded.

"Alright, I don't agree with you on revenge but I'll help you either way." I said.

"You will? That's wonderful! Thank you! Oh, thank you!" She runs up and hugs me, cutting off my oxygen. "We'll be better off working together, I know it. You'll be my master strategist, and I'll be your peerless warrior! We can do it! Right?" she said.

"Not… if… you… suffocate me!" I said.

"Ah! Sorry!" she said as she lets go.

"No… problem… better get the things we need first, let's head to Bulgar first." I said.

"Alright, let's go!" she said. And she runs off towards the door.

"Hey, don't rush off like, get your belongings and food, we leave in 2 hours, and learn to listen!" I told her.

"Alright, this will be a fun journey." She said smiling.

Sigh… this is going to be a long, long trip.

Indeed it will.

Hi everyone who bothers to read this. I'm totally new to writing and I would appreciate some feedback. I would also appreciate criticism but please not too much or else it might hurt my writer's spirit and make me go into writers block.

This is my first Fanfiction and I hope I can write a good one.

The reasons why I'm writing this story is because in FE7 I felt that the Tactician got ripped off. He lead an army through a political battle, searched for a marquess, fought versus a secret organization of skilled professionals, fought against fake humans/zombie things, and fought a freaking dragon, and only to disappear and get none of the girls in the group. That's why I'm going to build him up, slowly but I'll get there. I plan to make this story as long as possible making it a crossover from other FE games.

Once again I ask for your feedback.

P.S. I really liked the idea of little Omake's here and there but I'm not sure I should do it, so…if I ever get 10 feedback or reviews (Not sure if they're the same thing) supporting the omake then I'll add it in.

Till next chapter, this will be in about 2 days. Or even less.


	2. Chapter 2

Alright, First off, I forgot to add a disclaimer last chapter. I do not own Fire emblem or anything that I might reference or anything of the sort. I apologize if it caused any trouble.

From the reviewers, it made me realize that I am self-inserting myself to an extent. Thanks for telling me this, I forgot that I need to think of the readers too and get them interested instead of myself.

Now, as for reviews:

So far, I got 3 review, Yays. Although it was one positive, one medium and one negative, I appreciate the support.

I still take what you said to heart Mr. Unknown. Sorry if I gave the wrong impression and also, I didn't know how to classify it so I went with TacticianxAll but I didn't see that the other part got cut off. It was meant to say "TacticianxAll people" but in hindsight, I should have just put it as friendship. I admit, it is a self-insert in a sense since the Tactician was just a gameplay tool, I changed whatever personality he gave off and kind of added my own. Sorry if I disappointed you with my writing. I hope I can count on your reviews in the future and your point of view in the story.

As for Marius, although it was a bit blunt, you helped me a lot in realizing my mistakes. Please tell me in the future if you see any more trouble with my story. Please be patient because I can't change my style of writing very fast, I'll try but please help me out. As for the POV's I'll try to limit myself until I can write the story without them.

As for Ranma Uzumaki, thanks. I hope I can keep you interested. Nice to know someone is reading it.

Now that being said, it was a major blow to my self-esteem, my first review, of my first fanfic being negative. The second, was appreciated, and the third thank you very much, you made my day. My story is still in the mud, I know that. Oh well, I plan to stick with this until the bitter end.

I am sticking to the basic guideline of the game because I am not creative enough to make it entirely new. I will try to add a spin to it but don't count on much.

Oh and before I forget, if the people criticizing and giving positive reviews at the same time give me feedback, can it please be negative criticism first and then the positive. I prefer to hear the bad news first before I hear the good. Thanks

Its been a few days since I met Lyn. I learned that she has a very kind personality,as well as some other things.. I also learned more about her Lorca tribe. It seems they are descendants from some hero from 1000 years ago and they follow traditions of the tribe such as no lying, not accusing anyone, and stuff like that. Overall it's a nice tradition. It's a good thing she hasn't asked me any questions yet because I have no answers.

"By the way, you said that you don't know how to use a sword but you held it fine when you saved me. What did you mean back then?" she asked.

"I may not be as skilled as other swordsmen but I can at least hold a sword and use it to parry or guard, to cut I just swing, I have never tried to use a sword before." I said. I thought holding a sword would be common sense. One end is the hilt and the other the pointy part that will hurt if you grip it.

"Then… Let me teach you a bit, you should at least know how to defend yourself." She said.

"Well I agree with you there, although please hold back when we train, I'm not good." I pleaded.

"Alright, but later when you learn to wield a sword, we'll spar!" she held her hand and clenched it to a fist.

"Please go easy on me when we do." I said and laughed nervously.

We eventually reached bulgar after a few more hours of traveling. Luckily I had some gold in my cloak. -well don't ask don't tell cause I have no idea why- 5000 gold is our budget. I used around 200 for food, better not carry too much and make us travel slower. I also bought myself an iron sword for protection and to help me train myself. Lyn was window shopping.. After dragging her off the windows, we were arrangements to where we should go. All of a sudden we hear a voice.

"Oh, my heart! What a dazzling vision of loveliness!" said the voice.

"Hm?" we both said.

"Wait, O' beauteous one! Would you not favor me with you name? Or better yet, your company?" the man who the voice belonged to. It belonged to a cavalier with green armor and brown hair, a womanizer, Elmine help us.

"Where are you from, sir knight, that you speak so freely to a stranger?" Lyn said, she looks mad.

"Ha! I thought you'd never ask! I am from Lycia. I hail from the Caelin canton, home to men of passion and fire!" he said.

"Shouldn't that be "home to callow oafs with loose tongues?" she said. Nice one Lyn.

"Ooooh… You're even lovely when you're cruel." Lyn looks very angry, better step in.

I got between the two and held Lyn's shoulder, I knew she was going to erupt but I told her to hold it in.

"I am sorry sir knight, but we do not have time to spare, we are to leave on an important quest. I am sorry to say that we cannot allow you to come with us. Let us go." I said. We leave the knight behind and walk towards the gates.

"What an annoying knight, hope we don't meet him again." Lyn said.

Then we notice some horses in the way, they wouldn't budge.

"You don't suppose these belong to our knight over there do you?" I asked.

"Sadly, I believe so, lets make it quick." She said already slightly mad.

We walked toward the green knight and we notice a red knight with him. He had red hair, seemed responsible, not like his buddy.

"Excuse me! You're blocking the road. If you would be so kind as to move your horses…" Lyn said.

"Of course. My apologies…" the red knight said.

"Thank you. You, at least, seem honorable enough." She stated. Well, he was better than Mr. Green over there.

"Hm? Pardon me, but… I feel we've met before." Red said. I take that back, lamest pickup line ever.

"I beg your pardon?" Lyn said.

"Hey! No fair, Kent! I saw her first!" Green said. Shut up you!

"Tsk! It seems there are no decent men among Lycia's knights! Let's go, Mark! I've run out of patience!" she said. That's a little patience you have Lyn.

"Wait, please! It's not like that." Red said before I lost him in the crowd.

Lyn was walking fast and only looking forward. Looks like she's extremely angry. But I better stop her before we go too far from town, we need to get to an inn before night fall.

"Lyn! Lyn! Lyn!" I yelled. She still wasn't listening. I grabbed her hand and pull her back only for her to turn around and almost knock out my lights. We're too far from the town, farther than I would have liked. I hear rustling in nearby forest. I think we're being followed.

"Lyn… Listen up, I think we're being followed." I whispered to her. She reacted to that.

"Really? I didn't notice." She said.

"That's because you were angry, anger clouds your judgement, don't let it happen again." I told her. She nodded.

"Well, now to find out who's following us. HEY COME OUT!" I yelled.

We saw a bandit come out of the shadows of nearby trees. He looks a bit more stronger than the last bandits we fought. But we should be able to handle him.

"You're good, I didn't think you would notice us." He said. US! Then there's more enemies. "heh heh hehhh… Aren't you the pretty one! Your name is Lyndis, is it not?" he asked Lyn.

"What did you call me?... Who are you?" she said shocked. You're not denying it.

"Such a waste. An absolute waste. The things I'll do for gold… Ah, well. Time to die, darlin'! C'mon out, boys!" he yelled.4 other men came into my vision. All of them with Axes. Both of us have swords so it should be no problem, plenty of forest but the number of them is making me a tad nervous. Lyn is the only real fighter right now.

"There she is!" we heard.

"Huh?" We said.

"Whew… Finally caught up…Hold! You there! What is your business? Such numbers against a girl? Cowards, every one of you!" he said. Hey, its Mr. Green and Mr. Red.

"You! You're from—" Lyn started but I cut her off.

"Lyn, this is no time to be questioning. This is a battle, a enemy of my enemy is my friend. There's no arguing about that. Everyone prepare yourselves!" I told them.

"I agree, You there, command us. I am Kent and my friend here is Sain, we are knights of Lycia, at your service." He said.

"Very well, Mark and I will take the lead. Let's go!" Lyn said.

"Alright. But you will follow my order, they are absolute. Got it?" I said.

"Yes!" they shouted.

I started planning out what to do, my second battle and I'm already commanding, talk about bad luck. I would not have Lyn fight right now seeing as they're after her but there's power in numbers.

"You! You are called Mark? I want to impress my beauteous one! Let me attack first!" Sain said.

"I nod, Alright. Sain, Go and attack the nearest bandit, he wields an axe so use—Hey! Wait…there he goes." I sighed. He's gonna get an axe.

Just like I said. He charged with a lance but missed, while he was caught off guard, the axeman took his chance and gave him a direct hit with his axe. Luckily he had armor or it would have been worse.

"Whoa! I missed!" he said groaning in pain.

"Obviously, Why did you use a lance, surely you know the weapon triangle!" I yelled at him.

"The weapon triangle?" Lyn asked.

"Later, Lyn." I told her, she nodded.

"I thought that lances would look more heroic." He said.

"Heroic won't do you any good if you die. Next time use your blade." I told him.

"Uhh… to be honest… I don't have one." He said meekly.

"For the love of… Kent, you wouldn't happen to have a spare sword would you?" I asked Kent.

"As a matter a fact, I do. Here Sain, I won't be here to save your hide next time." Kent said.

"But lances look more heroic right?" Sain said.

"You're hopeless. If you don't take fighting more seriously, you're going to find yourself on the end of a blade!" Kent said.

"I couldn't agree more." I said.

"Mark! Allow me to make up for my comrades mistake. I am at your command!" Kent said.

"Alright, then strike the Axeman that Sain targeted. Use a sword."I said.

He charged at the enemy and got a good slash on him, the Axeman staggered.

"Lyn! Finish him!" I yelled. She dashed behind the staggered Bandit and with two fast slashes, the bandit fell.

"Alright, Kent, Sain, take the bandits south of us. Lyn come with me towards the bridge, when you finish the bandit go through the south bridge and take care of that bandit. We'll corner the last one. Also, Sain, take notice of terrain, it can either hinder or aid you in battle." They received there orders and dispersed.

Me and Lyn run towards the bridge where we encounter a bandit. Luckily he didn't see us because of the forest. As soon as we found his blind spot we rushed in and took care of him in a flash. Sain and Kent had just finished defeating the second bandit and we're surrounding the last one. They're good.

"Sain, before we engage, take this Vulnerary, heal your wounds." I told him.

"Thanks a lot, I thought I would fight all day with these wounds." After we healed we face the leader of these bandits.

"Haha… Accursed knights, always tampering in other's affairs. My name is Zugu, You'll fall by my axe." He said.

Better lure him in, and all of us surround him. "Lyn, I'll lure him in, when you get the-Lyn…For peace sake, Lyn!" I yelled. She was already charging at him.

POV: Lyn

Bandits, I hate them, I hate them with all my soul, I won't let any of them go. I charged. I run towards his field of range and dodge his swings, I slash him twice but he still didn't fall. In a second, I felt an axe to my side, it hurt a lot. I fell to the ground, barely able to stand I held my sword.

"Feisty one aren't you. Too bad it's gotta end here, I was hired to, its not your fault. Its for gold." The bandit said. Why you-!

His Axe lifted into the air, once again I faced death. I close my eyes expecting the worst. But it didn't come…again. I open my eyes to see Mark in front of me holding back the Axe with his blade. Again… I was saved by him.

"Sain! Kent!" he screamed. The knights charged side to side. They surrounded the bandit and pierce him with a lance and a slashed him with a sword. Mark sees his chance and finishes him off.

He looks at the body, then at the knights and then at me. He walks over to me, he seems angry.

"You Idiot!" he yelled. It startled me. "Why didn't you wait for my orders! Why did you charge alone? They were after you, I let you join the battle but I never told you to go die!" His voice was angry. I couldn't find the words.

"I-I-I'm sorry." I said meekly.

"Look, I'm not angry at you for almost dying and disobeying my orders, I'm mad at you because you refuse to let anyone help you. You're strong, we know that but don't rush to your death. I don't want you to die an early death. Next time follow my orders ok?" he told me, I couldn't help but nod back at him. He smiled at me and patted my head.

"I'll give you some advice right now. Learn to rely on others Lyn. Let us share your pain, not letting us is an insult to your comrades." He said. I nodded.

"Well, it looks like those Lycia knights want a word with us, put some vulnerary on those wounds." He told me. I did what he said and we walked towards the knights.

"You have a story to share with us, right?" Mark said.

"Yes. We have ventured from Caelin, in Lycia, in search of someone." Kent said.

"Lycia… That's the country beyond the mountains in the southwest, isn't it?" I said.

"Correct. We've come as messengers to the lady Madelyn, who eloped with a nomad some 19 years ago." Kent said.

"Madelyn?" I said. That's my mothers name.

"Our lord the marquess of Caelin's only daughter. He was heartbroken his own daughter would abandon him so. Eventually the marquess simply declared that he had no daughter." Kent said.

"And then this year, we received a letter from Lady Madelyn. It said that she, her husband, and their daughter were living happily on the Sacae plains. The marquess was ecstatic to learn he had a granddaughter of 17 years. I remember the smile on his face when he announced that he'd suddenly became a grandfather. The granddaughter's name is Lyndis. This was also the name of the marquess's wife, who passed away at an early age." Sain said.

"Lyndis?" I said. My mother named me after her mother. I'm glad she cared so much about her parents.

"That she should bear this name thawed the marquess's heart. Now, his only wish is to meet his daughter's family at least once. This is why we're here. We didn't know that Lady Madelyn died a few days after sending her letter… We only learned this shortly after we arrived here in Bulgar." Sain said.

"But we also learned all was not lost. Her daughter yet lives. We heard that she was living alone on the plains… I… I knew it immediately. You are the lady Lyndis." Kent said.

"Why would you think that…" I asked.

"Your resemblance to your departed mother is remarkable." He said. I'm a bit shocked.

"What? Did you know my mother?" I asked.

"I'm sorry to say I never met her directly, but I saw her portraits in Castle Caelin." Kent said.

"To the rest of my tribe, I was always Lyn. But when I was with my parents… When it was just the three of us, I was Lyndis. It's all so strange. I was all alone in the world, and now I have a grandfather. Lyndis… I never thought I would hear that name again." I said.

The knights remained quiet.

"Wait! That bandit! He called me Lyndis, too!" I said.

"What? How could he have—" Kent said before Mark cut him off.

"He was hired." Mark said. Everyone was silent, looking at Mark.

POV: Mark

If all the pieces fit, then my theory is valid. But first I need a bit more information. But I better not reveal any of it right now.

"Tell me, the Marquess Caelin have a brother or any other relative?" I asked.

"Yes. He has a brother, Lord Lundgren. How did you know?" The knights said.

"Then it all fits. These bandits were hired by Marquess's brother to assassinate you Lyn. Most likely so you wouldn't take your place as Lady of Caelin." I said.

"But… I don't want the title. I just want to see my grandfather." Lyn said.

"Unfortunately he doesn't see it that way. He's going to try to kill you one way or another. The best course of action would be to lay low but that will get us nowhere. I suggest we head towards Caelin, you want to see your grandfather right Lyn?" I asked.

"Yes. I feel I have little choice. I will go with you." She told the knights.

After the Knights walk toward their horses, Lyn stops me.

"Mark… I'm sorry. This changes everything. What will you do, Mark?" she said.

"Really, I don't see how anything will change. But if it means anything I'll let you decide." I told her.

"You… want me to decide?" she asked.

"Yes, I told you that I would follow you with whatever you decide. If you want me to leave I'll leave, if you want me to stay I'll stay." I said.

"Of course, your companionship would do much to easy my journey, but… it's going to be dangerous." She said.

"That's exactly why I'll go with you if you want. If its dangerous, you'll be in danger, the last thing I want is that. I rather keep you safe then let anyone else guard you." I told her.

"You'll come? Are you sure? Thank you!" she said.

She was clearly happy. She learned a lot of things today, she must be relieved that she has someone she knows accompanying her. I pat her head, this is got to be a habit, I can't seem to control when I do it.

"Alright, its getting late and we just had a battle. Sain, go to town and get us a place to stay." I told him, he got on his horse and headed to town. Then I realized.

"Ah… I should have sent him with you. Guess I'll walk, Lyn go with Kent to town, I'll catch up." I told Lyn but she shook her head.

"I'll walk with you. If you are going to accompany me to Caelin, the least I can do is keep you company on the way to town." She said with a smile.

"Suit yourself, lets go you two." I told Kent and Lyn.

Lyn kept mostly to herself. She was smiling all the way to town. She must be happy about having a grandfather. Kent was informing me of the road ahead. He's very dependable. We eventually reached the inn that Sain reserved for us.

"Everyone, over here." He waved his hand.

"I found a good place, 250 gold for the 4 of us." He said.

"That's extremely cheap, how did you do it?" I asked.

"Well… the thing is… there were only 2 rooms available." He said.

"Really, oh well. Kent and Sain, you get one room, me and Lyn get the other one. G'night you too." I said. Me and Lyn head to our rooms when Sain yells.

"Wait a minute there, why do you get to room with Lady Lyndis!" Sain said.

"Why? I'm not leaving Lyn to two people that I don't know yet." I said." But I might be being too decisive.. Lyn, do you trust them?" I asked.

"Sain, no. Kent, he's seems trustworthy but I trust you more." She said.

"Well, there you have it, Good night both of you." I said as I was yawning. Sain completely dejected. Kent seemed to understand but he was still a bit fidgety. I guess we have only known each other for a few days, I don't blame him.

We enter the room, and just as I thought…only one bed…just my luck. Sain… you had this planned out didn't you! Too bad it backfired.

"There's only one bed." I said.

"Yup, what are we going to do? Share?' she asked. "Rock, Paper, Scissors?"

"Nope, I'm sleeping on the floor, good night Lyn." I said before she could argue. She gave up.

I ponder to myself. She trusts me enough to share a room. That's too fast to trust someone, she's going to get hurt one day if she keeps trusting people this easily.

"Hey Lyn, why do you trust me so much? We only met a few days ago."I said.

"Well… I guess I just trust people easily. You've helped me a lot even though you have only known me for a few days, You don't ask for anything in return and you're nice to me, I don't see a reason to not trust you." She said.

"Don't do that, it you trust people so easily, you'll end up getting betrayed." I told her.

"If that happens, then it'll happen. But its not like you'll betray me, right?" she asked.

"I have no reason to, thanks for the trust Lyn." I told her, she nodded.

"Hey Mark, so what's the triangle thing you mentioned before?" she asked.

"You mean the Weapons triangle?" I asked. She nodded. "Well basically it's a chart of what weapon beats what. Swords swift movements bypass Axes slow brute force, Axes bulk prevents lances from piercing, and lances keep swords at bay. No weapon is greater than the other but there are weapons that reverse the triangle." I said.

"Reverse?" she asked.

"Yes. For example, a Lancereaver, it's a type of sword that is longer than your usual blade which allows the owner to have an advantage with a sword against a lance user. There are other type of weapons such as…Lyn?" I said.

She's asleep. She fell asleep fast. I guess today must have taken its toll on her today. For as fierce as she is, she must be tired.

I lay on the ground for a while, thinking. Where am I? Where did I come from? Do I have a place here?

Before I fall to sleep, I whisper to myself. "Who am I?" before going to sleep.

I woke up early I manage to sneak out and headed to the library. I looked around and got any book that might help me. Lets see… I'm in the continent Elibe, Magvel and Tellius are to the South of us. Magic exists… that just seems wrong but its how it works here. The Scouring… that sounds familiar. Divine Weapons, layout of the land and its countries. I learned enough to get me by. I found a few cookbooks and decided to at least learn some recipes, might be useful later. Eventually I saw that the sun was already up and walked back to the Inn. I can probably manage to hold a conversation without being confused about the geography now, but its going to take a while before I can understand everything around here. Before leaving I passed by the market and grabbed a few tents for us to sleep in if we can't find a place to stay. It cost me 500 gold but it was worth it.

Better to be over prepared than not be prepared at all.

Author's Notes:

I got another Chapter done. I hope that there's an improvement seeing as I messed up the last one. I'm going for a friendship story. If it doesn't look like that then plz comment on it. Anyways, Since it is like my 2nd time trying to write a fighting scene, I would appreciate some feedback on that. I know it sucks like hell right now but I promise it will get better.

Oh yeah, I am still undecided about pairings, any request for them would be considered. Once again, I hope you continue to support me while I write this…whatever the hell it is. A fanboy,self-insert story I guess, and that's probably putting it lightly. I hope I made an improvement to my last chapter. Maybe I left too much out? You guys decide. Till next time.

One more thing. Yay, I found how to get another chapter on. Took me like 15 minutes to find it.


	3. Chapter 3

Alright, 3rd chapter complete. I've been on a hype for awhile about this story. I finished my 5th chapter but I'm putting them up one by one to get some feedback and change my writing techniques. So far I've gotten a lot of helpful criticism. Thanks again for those who bothered to help.

Now as for Xiang Yun- You are not wrong in assuming he has a potentially famous past, though it will not be revealed as to what that past is for a long time. I don't really know if I want to stick with a famous past either. I'll keep writing and I'll cross that bridge when I get there. Also as for the name. I chose to leave it as Mark so it would at least give an idea that he will be around for the story due to his place as tactician. As for the name, I could have picked a better one but lack of creativeness and the fact that Mark isn't a bad name made me stick with it.

Anyways, on to the 3rd chapter!

* * *

We decide to head south for now. This trip will take nearly a month give or take at the rate we will be traveling. We have to cross through a few mountains and a few towns before we get to Caelin. Before we set out Lyn calls me.

"Mark, hold on a moment. Can I ask for a favor?" She said.

"Sure, ask away." I told her.

"Would you allow me a short detour? There is a sacred sword enshrined in an altar east of here. The people of Sacae go there to pray for safety at the onset of a long journey." She said.

"I don't see why not, if it helps keep us safe even a bit, it's worth it. Kent, Sain, we'll be taking a detour. We will travel East till we reach a shrine." I told them.

"How quaint." Sain said.

"The teachings of Elimine have the most followers in Elibe. It is nice to see that, here at least, the ancient customs are still observed." Kent said.

"Everyone has a right to decide in what they believe in, for better or for worse." I told them.

We pack up and start heading east. After a few hours of walking, we reach the shrine. When we got close enough a woman approached us.

"I beg your pardon, milady. Are you headed east? To the altar?" she said.

"Yes, we are indeed." Lyn said.

"Then you must hurry and help the priest there. I saw a band of local ruffians head in there not long ago. They seemed intent on stealing the altar's sacred sword!" she told us.

"The Mani Katti… They're going to steal it? I cannot allow this to happen!" Lyn proclaimed.

"You look like a virtuous group. Please, help him!" she told us, then she ran towards the nearest home.

"Mark, we need to help." She told me.

"Already planning." I told her. I look around and see about 4 bandits, there's probably more inside but I rather get information.

"What are you planning?" Sain told me.

"For now, we need more information. There are some homes south of here. I want you two to get any information you can. Also warn them about the bandits. Lyn go to the nearest home. You guys take the farther ones. Come back when that's done." I told them.

They came back shortly after I gave the order.

"Alright, give me what you have." I told them.

"Nothing of use." Sain and Kent said.

"Apparently there's a point in the building where the wall is weak, they said it looked like it was going to collapse." Lyn said.

"Perfect. Alright, Kent. Take care of the Bandit north of here. Sain you work on the wall. Once its broken stay there just in case. I don't know the number of bandits they have in there so keep it as a 1-on-1 battle. Lyn, attack the bandits south of here, use your speed." I told them. They dispersed.

Kent finished off the bandits and so did Lyn, she's getting stronger. Before she could barely handle two of them. Sain managed to break the wall and evade the Bandits preemptive attack. He quickly slashed the bandit delivering a 1 hit K.O.

We eventually reached the altar. There was a guy wielding a sword.

"Who do you think you are? What chance do you think you have against me?" he said.

"Dream on, we won't let you take the Mani Katti!" Lyn said.

She was ready to charge at him but I stopped her.

"Lyn, you stay back, Sain! Kent! Use your lances, take him out." I told them.

"But-"Lyn started saying.

"Lyn, I told you already, listen to me, follow my orders, I know it's hard for you but don't let anger consume you. Sain and Kent have the advantage, there's no need to step in, have faith in them." I told her.

She was mad. She was clenching her fist hard enough that her hand was shaking. But she knew that I was right. But she was still trying to fight back.

"Lyn, you can't fall now, you got a grandfather waiting for you right. Don't let him experience heartache again." I told her. She nodded. It seems she finally understood.

Kent and Sain made quick work of him. He wasn't strong but he wasn't a pushover either. I doubt they could have ended it fast if they were by themselves, good teamwork.

* * *

After we took care of them, we found the old priest.

"Ah, your clothing… Are you of the Lorca tribe?" he said.

"I'm Lyn, the chieftain's daughter. Are you hurt, sir?" Lyn said.

"Thanks to you, I am unscathed. You have my gratitude." He said.

"And the sword? Is it safe?" she said.

"Yes, I have sealed the sword safely away. Until I remove my spell, the sword cannot be drawn. Now, as a token of my gratitude, I shall allow you to lay hands upon the Mani Katti. Touch the blade's pattern, and pray for a safe journey." He said.

"Oh thank you so much!" she said. She was eager.

As soon as she grabbed the sword it started…glowing? What kind of sword glows?

"Ah… it's the power of the spirits. Lyn, they have looked into your soul, and they call out to you." He said.

"What does that mean?" she asked.

"You are its rightful owner. You are to wield the Mani Katti." The priest said.

"No… I can't… I couldn't…" she said, she wasn't sure of herself.

"It is the sword's wish. If you require proof, draw it from its sheath." He said.

Lyn grabbed the hilt of the sword. She took a moment before pulling it out.

"It came out… effortlessly." She said.

"I never dared to hope that I might meet the wielder of the Mani Katti in my life. I am indeed fortunate to see your sword reach your hands." He said.

"My sword?" she said.

"It is time for you to go, Lyn. You face a great many ordeals. Grip this sword, and meet your destiny head-on." He said.

"Yes… Yes, sir!." She said.

* * *

After leaving the shrine, we took a chance to see the Mani Katti.

"So this is the Mani Katti… A blade with no equal." Sain said.

"This is all so unbelievable. Perhaps the most famous sword in all of Sacae…in my hand." She said.

"It's not so strange. In face, many legends tell similar tales… Special blades all over the land call out to their proper owners. And yet, when I saw you draw that blade, Lyndis… I felt something extraordinary. That sword was waiting for you. You were meant to draw it." Kent said.

"Stop it! I… I'm nothing special!" she yelled.

"Think of it this way: Some weapons feel more comfortable in your hand, right? Well, the Mani Katti itself feels very comfortable with you. Does that sound easier to accept Lyn? Sain told her. He said something good for a change.

She looked at the sword. " It… does feel right in my hand. A blade that only I can wield. That seems reasonable enough. I can understand that." She said, smiling.

"Look at it, Mark. This is the Mani Katti. This is… my sword. I must take care of it well." She said.

I looked at it. The blade really is phenomenal. It feels familiar though. I'm probably just imagining things.

"Alright, guys lets get back on the road. Lets get a good distance before we turn in for the night." I told them. They nodded.

* * *

Night was upon us. We decided to take turns on watch. Me and Lyn and Kent and Sain. We took the first shift. I took the chance we had and asked Lyn for some training with a sword. We trained for a while before we decided to stop. We sat down next to the campfire, Lyn sat next to the fire and I sat across. She looked at the fire, deep in thought.

"Lyn, you alright?" I asked.

"Huh?... Yeah, I'm fine." She said. Her lie was weak.

"If you don't want to talk about it I won't force you but don't bottle it up inside. Me, Sain and Kent are here to help." I told her. She looked at me.

"Yeah…you're right." She said. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure, if I can answer it." I told her.

"All this stuff happening around me, Why me? I lost my parents, my tribe, and my uncle is trying to kill me. Why is this happening to me?" she asked. She was desperately trying to find an answer.

"I see… Well, let me ask you a question in return. Do you hate what has happened to you?" I asked.

"I don't know... I lost my home and parent but I discovered I have a grandfather. I got attacked but I got to experience different things. Its… conflicting." She said.

"Then let me say this. Everyone is special in their own way. For example, Sain, he is a lout." She laughed. That got a giggle out of her. "I don't know his past but he is a respectable knight with a heart of passion. Lyn, with all the things that have happened to you, turned you to the person you are today. Both good and bad made you what you are. Don't think about changing the past or that you are not important. Everyone has their own path they must follow, don't let a little pebble on that path stop you from moving." I said.

"…Thank you." Were the only words she could say.

"No problem… You know, lately I've been giving you a rants about what I think. You don't find it annoying do you?" I asked.

"No, if anything it helps me through some things. Thank you for being my friend Mark." She said with a relieved tone.

"Think nothing of it, if it's to help a friend, then I don't mind." I said.

"Its good to know I have friends so close." She said.

"Don't you have other people that might worry about you?" I asked.

"I do… a dear friend of mine. She's a knight-in-training as a Pegasus knight. I've known her for years. She's a bit timid around men though." She said, reminiscing about the past.

"As long as you have a friend, you can continue, in the darkest hour, friends help you keep the darkness away." I told her.

"Thank you, Mark." She said..

"No problem."We should get Sain and Kent now, its almost time for their shift." I told her. She gets up and heads toward her tent. I wake up Sain and Kent and get a good rest in before we march tomorrow.

* * *

Alright, i discovered how to add a line XD. Well now that thats done, i hope people continue to read this. Though if i think of myself as a reader, i wouldn't even know this existed because i usually look for 10000 words, I'm almost there. That'll be a little accomplishment for me. I remember watching spongebob and his 800 word essay. I thought that was a lot of words and now I've typed 10x as much. Happy at the moment. Too bad work is almost here. Well, like always, plz review. Criticism is very appreciated. pleaze say criticism first and then good stuff last. If you give good stuff that is.


	4. Chapter 4

Alright, since I put this up, I've been thinking about what I should do with this story. For one, I'm planning to deviate a little after Lyn's Arc. Right now, I can't really come up with anything till after it. Also, I might add an OC for convenience and to add more to the story while deviating from the storyline. Anyways I hope people continue reading this.

But enough about me and my ideas, Ch 4 go!

* * *

After the incident with the Mani Katti, we decide to head west. We travel to a mountain range that separates the Sacae Plains from Bern. The mountains worry me because Bandits tend to have their base of operation in those regions. We travel for a while. It's been 10 days since I met Lyn. My sword skills are still lacking, I haven't got much talent… scratch that, and I have none at all for it but Lyn keeps insisting we train.

"Kent, there's a town up ahead right?" I asked.

"Yes. We should stay the night, we have traveled a good amount for today, we need our rest." He said.

"True, all of us are sleeping less and less during out shifts, at this rate we might collapse on the road." I said.

"Then it's settled. We go to the inn." Lyn said.

When we started to approach the town, there was smoke rising in various directions. There were signs of a raid here.

"This place… It's…" Lyn said in shock.

"The entire area is in ruins. Why doesn't their marquess do anything to help?" Sain asked.

"Taliver Mountains is home to a gang of vicious, ruthless bandits. No marquess holds power here. My village was near here, on the other side of the mountain. My people were… The Taliver bandits came at night. It took only one night. The survivors numbered less than ten, including me. They're soulless beasts. I will never forgive them. Never." She said.

"Lyn…" I whispered. She hates bandits with a passion.

"I am not running away. I will be back… someday. I'll be stronger… I will break their swords beneath me like twigs beneath a stallion's hooves. I will avenge my people. I'll do everything in my power." She stated.

"When the time comes, bring me with you." Sain said.

"Don't forget me either." Kent said.

"Sain, Kent…" she said.

"Don't forget about me, I told you I would help you even if you sought revenge. I stand by what I said." I told her.

"Mark…you too…I… You're… Thank you." She said.

We proceeded into the town to see if there was anyone still alive. After looking around we saw that a few houses were still intact. We proceeded carefully as to not alert anyone of our presence. We eventually notice some Bandits and they seemed to be surrounding a girl on a Pegasus. From this distance we manage to overhear them.

"Wait right there, little lady! What are you going to do to apologize? Huh?" the bandit said.

"Uh… I… That is, I…" the girl said. She seemed flustered and scared of him.

"Hey, she's quite a catch, eh, buddy? I bet the boss'd give us a pretty penny for her." another bandit comments.

"Yeah. She roughed me up a bit, so I figure fair's fair. It's no more'n she deserves." The bandit said.

"I… I…" she stammered.

"What are we going to do with her flying mule?" the other bandit said.

"Don't you dare touch him!" she yelled.

"What? You just watch your mouth, girlie!" the other bandit said.

"Do what you will with me, just… Let him go. Please, I beg of you." She said. That's it; she's too frightened to do anything. If we're going to act we have to act now.

"Lyn lets go!" I told her. We all rush to the Pegasus knight's aid. Little to say she and the bandits were surprised; the bandits backed away a bit. As we got closer, we managed to get a better look on the girl. She was petite. She had light purple hair, and she had blue eyes.

"Florina?" Lyn said. Wait Florina…Isn't that…"Is that you, Florina?" Lyn said.

"Ah! Lyn!" She said.

"Florina, What are you doing in a place such as this?" she told her, her voice had a vibe of worry, happiness.

"Lyn! Is it really you? I… I…" she said. It looked like she was ready to cry.

"Come now, no crying!" Lyn said.

"I'm sorry." She said.

"You are acquaintances?" Kent said.

"She's my friend. This is Florina, a Pegasus knight in training from Ilia. I told you about her right Mark. She's a little uncomfortable around men. Tell me, Florina, what happened here?" Lyn said.

"Well… Umm… When I heard that you had left…with a strange man…" I'm strange? "I decided to follow you. Then I saw this village… I flew down to ask if they had news of you. I didn't see these two, and… well…" she fidgeted.

"Did your Pegasus land on them?" Lyn said. Is that…normal for her?

"Well, I…A little…" she said meekly.

"Aha! You heard her! She admits her fault! She stepped on my friend, and now she's got to pay!" the bandit said.

"Florina, did you apologize?" Lyn asked.

"Yes. I told them I was sorry many times over. They just wouldn't listen…" she started tearing up.

"Don't cry, Florina. It's alright." Lyn said.

"Lyn…" she said weakly.

"Listen, she's obviously sorry. Can't we just let this pass? You don't appear to be injured or anything." Lyn told the bandit.

"No chance. The girls goes with us—by force if need be!" the bandits said.

"Really? Looks like we have no choice." I said. I quickly grabbed my sword and before they could notice, I stabbed the bandits and gave them a fatal blow. They both fell, the last one ran away. I might not be good with a sword but I do know where to stab to kill.

"Mark! Why did you do that!" Lyn shouted.

"They were never planning on letting her go. Most likely, they were going to take her and sell her and her Pegasus on the market. They were setting the rules right now, we would have gotten into a fight regardless, and I just decided to do a preemptive strike." I told her.

"Milady, he's right, Bandits are known to do anything to get there hands on what they want." Kent said. Heh…"Milady", can't really see Lyn acting ladylike.

"Alright, everybody prepare to fight." I told everyone.

"Lyn…I…" Florina said.

"You're a Pegasus knight, aren't you? You can fight, can't you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes!" Florina said with determination.

"Ok, everyone listen up, these guys might be underlings but they can put up a fight. Kent and Sain take care of the archers and block their way. Lyn you go warn the homes. The layout here is a bit tricky. But it will be difficult for them too. Let's use these wall's to our advantage." I told them.

"Lyn… Who's that?" Florina pointed at me.

"This is Mark. He's an apprentice with swords, but he's my tactician." She said.

"Nice to meet you." I said.

"U-umm…N-Nice to meet you." She muttered.

"Florina, I'm sorry to ask you for this but can you fly across the wall and warn the home on the other side. I need to ride with you to get a look at the field too." I told her.

"S-Sure." She said a bit taken back by my request.

I got on her Pegasus and we flew over the wall, needless to say she was very nervous, I tried to give her as little trouble as possible. When we landed, Florina went to advice the people about the bandits. I looked around and I barely notice a swordsmen hiding in the bushes. Oh no! He's going after Florina! I dashed as fast as I could.

* * *

POV: Florina

The villagers I warned gave me 2000 gold and told me that there's an armory southeast of here. I get back on my Pegasus when I notice a swordsmen running at me. He's too close; I won't be able to dodge! He brings his sword and swings diagonally. I close my eyes.

When I open them, I notice Mark standing in front of me. He charged at the swordsmen and they were locked in combat. He looked like he was barely keeping up. After a few exchanges of blows Mark manages to make an opening. "Florina!" he yells. It brought me back from my senses and I landed got my slim lance and I hit the swordsmen, sending him to the ground, he wasn't moving anymore. I look at Mark and he falls to his knees.

"Mark! Are you ok!" I asked him. When I got near him, I notice that he had a large gash on his chest. How did… did he get it when he blocked the swordsmen for me? I saw him get a vulnerary and he healed himself.

"Ok, let's head back to Lyn. Kent and Sain must be getting tired, we need to give them backup." He said.

He got back on my Pegasus and we rode back to Lyn. How come he's acting like everything's alright? He got hurt because of me. I guess I'm not fit to be a Pegasus knight.

* * *

POV: Mark

"Lyn! I want you to go and back up Sain and Kent and…who's this?" I asked. Looking at the new person next to Lyn.

"His name is Wil, he's an archer. He wants to provide his assistance." She said.

"Alright, why refuse free help. Alright Wil, I want you to bring up the rear for Kent and Sain, support then and attack from afar. Use the walls to your advantage. Florina, there's no more archers so go and deal with the swordsmen, you should have the advantage. Lyn change of plans, back up Florina." I told them. Wil just stared at me and looked at Lyn.

"He's my tactician. His name is Mark." Is what she said. Looks like that satisfied him.

"Nice to meet you." Wil said.

"Same to you." I said.

"Lyn! An archer!" Florina screamed.

"What? Where? Oh you mean Wil? He's on our side." Lyn said.

"Florina I know you're scared of men and also of bows and putting them together is worse but he's an ally. You will have many more allies that are men and that hold bows, instead of worrying about your allies, worry about the enemy's archers." I told her. She nodded. Seems I made a point

I run towards Kent and Sain to see if they needed any help, they didn't but I still helped.

"Sorry I left you guys alone for so long." I told them

"No worries, you must have been busy." Kent said.

"Yeah, we're knights of Caelin; we won't fall to something like this." Sain said.

"Alright, Ok you two look for any bandits and get them. Leave the swordsmen to Florina; she has higher speed and the weapon advantage. I'm going to go get some supplies." I told them.

I walk to the Armory. I bought an Iron lance for Florina, another one for Kent and Kent, there's seemed like its ready to fall apart. An extra bow for Wil, just in case. It cost around 1300 gold, and I managed to haggle it down to 800 gold, Man I'm good. A leather book peaked my interest. From the look of it, it was gathering dust. I asked the old man if he was selling it. He gave it to me for free, since he didn't need it. I can use it to keep track of everyone, also get a layout of the surroundings and strategies. But now's not the time I should be thinking about this.

I ran towards the last bandit, everyone was waiting for me it seems.

"Alright, Lyn how are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine, why?" she said.

"Because this guys all yours." I told her.

Everyone looked at me in shock but I put my hand out, signaling that it was an order.

"Go on, show me how much you've grown." I told her. She nodded and headed towards the bandit.

"Do you mind if I ask why you sent her alone, Sir Mark?" Kent asked.

"She bears a lot of ill will towards bandits, I believe you know why." He nodded. "This is a test for her. Last time she was overcome with rage. Anger is good if directed right but she was using it wildly. If things go bad, we'll step in. But if she fails, I might have to pull her from future battles. I hope it doesn't come to that." I told him.

"You seem to trust Lyn a lot." Florina said.

"She has potential, I can tell that much, but whether she can draw it out depends on her. Let's go and look after her." I said. We got closer but remained at the sidelines.

* * *

"Hey, listen! There's something I wanted to ask you." Lyn said.

"Begging for your life so soon, wench?" He said. I could see Lyn get mad at that.

"Are you… Taliver bandits?" she said. Looks like she can control her emotions, good.

"Taliver? Those greedy monsters? We're nothing like them! Those fiends will even kill women and children! We're from Ganelon, and we know a little something of honor. We don't harm women, for one thing. Heh heh heh… After all, why kill what you can sell?" he said. I want to kill him now; I'm surprised Lyn hasn't jumped at it.

"If you're not taliver, then there's no reason for you to die here today. If you would like to tuck you tails and flee, do so now." She said. Nice one Lyn, insult to injury.

"You… You… No more courtesies! You're going to learn to watch your tongue!" he screamed.

He charged at Lyn. She stayed still until the last moment. The bandit brought down his blade and Lyn evades it by a hairs length. She slashes him several times. He still doesn't fall. He's persistent I'll give him that. The Bandit sweeps his axe around him. Lyn barely manages to block him but is sent a few feet back. The bandit charges her again but Lyn makes a pose that I haven't seen her do. Instantly it seems like she split into 3 people and disappears. Next thing I see, the bandit has 3 huge gashes on his body and Lyn standing behind him.

"H-How did you… No matter, you'll live to regret this… My brothers… The Ganelon bandits will not let this stand…" he falls to the ground.

"What was that!" Sain said awestrucked, joining the confused Florina and Kent.

I start walking to her. I notice she was looking at her hands, she seemed surprised too. I reach out and pat her head. I don't know what that was, but it was impressive.

"Whatever that move was, it's proof that she's gotten stronger Lyn." I said smiling.

"I've… gotten stronger?" she said.

"Yeah, the Lyn I met at the plains would have charged the bandit and gotten overpowered. You didn't let your emotions control you; instead you used them to your advantage. You're getting stronger by the day Lyn." I told her.

"I see… if it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be here Mark. Thank you." She said.

"No… you would be here regardless of me, Kent and Sain were already looking for you, and it was only a matter of time before they found you." I said.

"But still… you have given me a lot during the short time we have known each other. Thank you." She said with a smile.

"No problem," I said...

I sighed, this battle is finally over. I'm tired now. "Let's head back to the village. We might be able to find some place to stay."

"You're right, now that that's taken care of…" she said looking for Florina.

"Lyn!" Florina said. Speak of the devil.

"Florina… Why did you follow me? It's so dangerous." Lyn said.

"Do you remember the knighting ceremony of the Pegasus Knights of Ilia?" she asked.

"Yes, you joined a band of freelance solders to further your training. Is that what brought you here, Florina?" Lyn asked.

"Uh-huh. I wanted to talk to you before I set out. But when I went to Sacae I heard that you had left with some strangers, and…" she said.

"You were worried for me? Thank you, but I'm more worried about you." Lyn said.

"Me?"

"Listen, most mercenaries are men, right? Bands of men? I can't imagine you being at all comfortable around them."

"I know, I know. It's just… I've always dreamt of being a Pegasus knight. I imagined I would just… work it out. Somehow. After today, I'm not so sure. Maybe I should just… give up."

"Florina… Don't cry…"

"Yes! There's no reason to give up your dream!" we heard Sain.

"Lovely Florina! I have the most brilliant idea! You should come with us! With the addition of Wil here. We're a fine group of soldiers, and freelance to boot!" he said.

"Sain, back off. Florina is a bit…timid around men. I don't want you making it worse." I told him. "But still, I agree with you."

"Huh?" Sain looked confused. I think he wasn't expecting me to join.

"If a Pegasus Knight and an Archer joins us, we'll stand more of a chance against the enemy." I told them.

"Wait, did you just include me?" Wil said.

"Of course! We were destined to meet here! It's fate! Come now, Lyndis's band of mercenaries is a good a training group as you will find anywhere!" Sain said.

"Sain, hold your tongue!" Kent said.

"Lyndis? Um, Lyn? Mercenaries?" She said confused.

"I can give you details later. This is all a bit rushed. However, I think Sain and Mark are right. Will you come with us, Florina?"

"Travel with you Lyn, Really! I would be so…so happy!" she said excitedly.

"Fantastic! Beauteous Florina! I am a knight of Caelin. My name is Sain…" is all he could say before Florina screamed and fled behind Lyn.

"Sain, Stop before I Lyn attacks you." I face palmed myself. I should have known I couldn't hold Sain back.

"I beg your forgiveness. Calling us mercenaries…" Kent said.

"No, I approve. We can't leave Florina on her own. She requires special attention, though. Can I count on you?" Lyn asked.

"Yes! You have but to ask." Kent said.

"So… Is it really all right if I travel with you?" Wil asked.

"Oh, yes. Of course! If you're willing, Wil." Lyn said.

"Actually, I'm very grateful. Truth be told, all of my money was stolen, and I'm… at a bit of a crossroads. I would be honored to count myself on of Lyndis's Legion!" he said.

"Lyndis's Legion?" she repeated.

"This is getting stranger with every day, isn't it Mark." She said.

"Yeah, but I wouldn't have it any other way." I said. Laughing at the name our group will be called.

* * *

We spent the night in town at an inn that wasn't burned down. The townspeople were so grateful that they gave us a bed and a feast for free. Sain was hitting on the town girls and Kent kept to himself. Lyn and Florina were catching up on what was happening, and Wil, he was entertaining the town kids with stories. I was outside in the outskirts of town; I don't really like crowded places.

I was lying down on the ground, the breeze felt good against my skin. The moonlight was bright tonight; I had no problem seeing in the dark. I notice something flying in my direction. After a while I could see that it was Florina with Lyn riding the Pegasus. They land in front of me. I'm wondering what's going on.

"Hi there, what brings you two to these parts." I asked.

"You suddenly disappeared, we were worried about you." Lyn said.

"Sorry, I don't really like crowded places, I prefer it here." I look up at the stars. "The stars… they're beautiful." I said.

"The stars?" they both said.

"Most people take for granted what's right in front of them. We see the beauty of nature but don't pay attention to it. I enjoy nature, being around it relaxes me. Makes me think of how little we are compared to the world. I guess it puts things in perspective." I told them.

"Ah… sorry. Did we bother you?" Florina said.

"No, actually I was just thinking of going to talk to you." I said.

"M-Me?" she stuttered. Lyn was looking confused.

"Yeah, I wanted to find out more about Pegasus, also I wanted to see how bad your fear of men is, 2/3 of the group is male. Can you handle that?" I asked.

"Actually, I-I'm not sure. Today I started doubting myself as a Pegasus knight." She said.

"Why?" I asked.

"Because… I'm not good at fighting. I don't like fighting. I'm also a bit of a klutz, because of me, you ended up getting hurt." She said meekly.

"You got hurt! How!" Lyn gasped.

"Florina had finished talking to the villagers, she didn't see a swordsmen coming at her in time. I didn't have enough time to draw my blade, and Florina's armor is not strong so I took the hit." I told her.

"That was irresponsible! What if you died!" Lyn yelled.

"I didn't and if I did die, then if I hadn't taken the blow, Florina would have died. She's your friend Lyn, and also mine, I doubt you would want to see her get hurt." I said.

"Yeah…But…" Lyn said. Still a bit worried.

"Y-You think of me as your friend?" Florina asked.

"Yeah, but now back on to the topic. You said you were doubting yourself right. Well I disagree with you." I told her.

"Why?" she asked.

"You have potential. I saw it when I saw you take the swordsmen, your resolve is lacking but your heart is in the right place." I told her. "Hmm… we really should do something about your fear of men. I want to see how comfortable you are with men so I know the limit. Would you let me try?" I asked.

"Umm…sure" she replied.

After a while I managed to get a vague sense of what were the limits. She was ok with men that were at least 3 feet away; she can be startled by loud men and can't really deal with people like Sain. Her fear of bows is kind of obvious. They're a Pegasus Knights worst enemy.

"Alright, I'll help you get over your fear." I told her.

"Really! Isn't it a bother?" she said.

"No, I like to help people, just ask Lyn." I told her.

She looked at Lyn and nodded in agreement.

"Alright, its pretty late now, I'm going to go to sleep, Good night you two." I made my way back to town, I wrote down the start of my journal, which I have now dubbed Mark's Journal. After a bit of writing I took a good nights rest.

* * *

Authors Note: Ok. I know that Florina's personality is kind of shaky. I can't really get a feel for her personality and I apologize. I also want to point out that it will NOT be a Florina/tactician. I just want a friendship thing. I know she's afraid of men. Frankly, I got annoyed at that part about her, granted its one of her charm points but I still think I should do something about that. I want to have developing characters, not sure how I'll do with that but I'm going to try. Also, I wanted Mark to be a philosophical type of person. With his memories gone, he can kind of see thing that normal people take for granted. Such as the beauty of nature and the prejudice. But more on that later. Anyways, thanks for reading and hope I get your support. Remember, Criticism is much appreciated. God knows I need it a lot.

Till next time.


	5. Chapter 5

Review time!

Wait…no reviews…that's sad, I was hoping on some feedback. Oh well.

This chapter is rather early, but seeing as how I got work tomorrow, I worked fast. It might be a bit rushed but its what I wrote, hope u guys like it.

AND SO…ON TO CHAPTER 5!

* * *

After the incident with the bandits back at the village, we decided to head westward. Our little group got bigger. Our newest comrades are Wil and Florina. Wil –an Archer- is a nice guy, he seems very happy-go-lucky but when push comes to shove, he can hold his own. He also enjoys telling stories. Florina –A Pegasus Knight- is very timid around men. I don't know whether to ask her why but I better not push my luck. She is also scared of bows which makes it hard to talk to Wil. She is a very nice person but has low self-esteem. I told her I would help her with her fear of men but I doubt I will be able to fix it by this journey's end.

Lyn, Kent and Sain seem to be talking about Caelin. I assume that Lyn asked them to share anything about the place that her mother grew up in. Family is very important to her. Her only relative left alive is marquess Caelin, and his brother, Lundgren wants to kill us. Family…do I have one?... I shouldn't think about it, it'll only confuse me.

"Hey Sain, got a minute?" I asked.

"Sure, what is it Mark?"

"I'm wondering what type of man is Lyn's grandfather."

"Hmm…well… in my opinion, I have not met a nicer man than he. He is kind to all his subjects, he lends his hand to those who call on his help. He earned much of his loyalty due to his kindness to others, me and Kent included."

"Is that so…"

"What's wrong? Were you not expecting my answer?"

"No, its not that. I'm glad that Lyn resembles her grandfather, and I am also glad that he is very well respected. I'm just thinking, sorry if I offended you."

"Don't let it worry you my friend. I have heard worse from women."

I laugh. "Sain, you might be a lout but you're a good friend."

"What! I resent that. I am no lout, I am just very interested in women."

"Haha… maybe I'll join you one of these days."

Sain looked at me in shock. "Dear Elimine!... I thought you would be like Kent, all strict and orderly. I'm glad I have another kindred spirit." He said with a smile.

"Hey! I'm not going there to pick girls up, I'm going to see how you fail and rub it in." I said with a smirk.

"Haha, let's hope that I live to see that day."

"You will, I'll make sure of it."

'I'm counting on you, Mark."

Eventually, night started approaching. We were still on the road and we couldn't find any good place to rest.

"Florina, can you fly and see if you spot any adequate place to stay?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll be right back." As soon as she said that, she took off. Watching that girl go into the sky on a Pegasus just makes me proud to lead this group. She comes back 5 minutes later and says there's an old fort up ahead. We reach the fort, it's not the best place but it'll do.

"Ok guys, this will have to do." I told everyone.

"Is this the best we can do?" Sain said.

"The bandits keep everything in turmoil around here. No one has time to worry about travelers. And there are a lot of us." Wil said.

"This will be fine. Who wants to be stuck inside, anyways? I prefer a place where I can feel the wind blow." Lyn said.

"As long as I'm at Lyn's side, I'll be fine." Florina says.

"And for your protection, your man-at-arms Sain will be right here by your side, ladies.

"Sain, both you and Kent are to remain awake. We need to alternate the watch." I said.

"Ah, alas…" he says disheartened.

We make our way inside the fort. Wil went for a hunt, hopefully he can bring us back something good. As nightfall approached we heard a voice from inside the fort.

"Your pardon, milady…" said the voice.

"Who's there?" Lyn said.

"I… Forgive my intrusion…My name's Natalie. I'm from a village not far from here…" she said but soon she knelt down in pain.

"Are you all right?" Lyn asked. "Hm? You're leg…"

"It's fine. Don't worry. It's from a childhood sickness… I can't travel far on it, but it doesn't trouble me much." She said.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Lyn said.

"I'm looking for my husband… I heard he ws in this area. He said he was going to raise money to have my leg mended. He left the village and hasn't returned. He's a kindhearted man, but I think he might be involved in something dangerous. I got so worried… Here's a sketch of him. It's a poor likeness at best, but… His name is Dorcas. Do you know of him?" she said.

"I'm sorry. I don't believe I've seen or heard of him." She looked to me and I shook my head. The rest of the Legion did the same.

"I see…If you do meet him, please give him a message. Tell him that Natalie is looking for him." She said.

"I will tell him. I promise." Lyn said.

"If I may ask, your leg, how do you deal with the pain, it seems very bad, I apologize if I am being rude." I said.

"No… it's no trouble. I have been using herbs to help soothe the pain, it is no cure but it help relieve the pain." She said.

"Do you mind describing these herbs, I think they might become useful in our journey. Ah, sorry I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Mark, I am this group's tactician. That over there is Lyn, the leader and that's…" I announce all our groups' names. We got to talking about the herbs, it was interesting to say the least. All of a sudden, Wil comes in looking frantic.

"Everyone, We're surrounded by bandits." Wil said.

"What!" The entire Legion said.

"This is bad, under normal circumstances I would order a retreat but…" I looked at Natalie, she is too injured to move. "In any case, we cannot move Natalie, Let them come to us. We'll fight here, within these walls." I said. "Natalie stay here." She nodded.

I was deep in thought but I snapped out of in a few seconds. "Alright, here's the plan. Sain and Kent, you guys have power and speed, as well as defense, go to the Main entrance and hold the enemy off. Wil, use the walls and attack from inside. If you can take out the Archer first. Florina, back up Wil, he's your ally he's not going to attack you. Instead worry about the enemy. Lyn, go through the eastern exit. Take care of any bandits you see, just be careful, I'll have to stay back this time, I have to keep everyone in line. Everyone ready? Break!" I shouted. All of them depart to their destinations. I just stood in place after they left. _Damn it._

Natalie speaks up after a while. "You wanted to go and help didn't you." She said.

"Haha… you saw right through me. Yeah, if I had a choice between putting them in harms way or me, I would gladly choose myself." I told her.

"For one so young, they trust you with their lives. You command them without hesitation, I can see why they trust you." She said.

"I'm not worthy of their trust, but I am glad that they would trust me so much. I just wish that I could help." I said. Lyn runs up to us with a muscular looking man.

"Dorcas!" Natalie yelled.

"Natalie, what are you doing here! Are you alright?" the man said.

"For now, she's fine but we are busy at the moment, can we hold off the reunion till we know she's safe." I told him.

"Very well, My name is Dorcas. I was with these bandits but if they dare hurt my wife, they'll be getting the axe." He said.

"Heh… I like you already. Alright, Florina, you go with Lyn to the east, take care of any enemies you see." I told her.

"Alright, Mark there's a wall that going to fall and the bandits are chopping away at it. Wil's still there." She told me.

"Thanks for the information Florina. Dorcas, I want you to head to the west wall and help Wil, he's our archer. Just tell the mounted knights or the archer that Mark sent you in case they confuse you with the enemy. Natalie, I want you to stay here. It's time we go on the offense." I told her.

I went to lend Sain and Kent a hand, they were having trouble. I look around to see if there was anything I could use. In the corner of my eye I spot some quivers. How lucky that I bought an extra bow for Wil. I don't have any experience with a bow, I should ask Wil for some pointers later.

I climb up the wall which was not easy to do. The bandits haven't noticed me yet. I pull the string of the bow back. Concentrate… gotta get this right…I let go of the string and watch the arrow fly…And….it hits its mark! Lucky shot but thank Elimine I got him. The knights notice me.

"Mark, why didn't you tell us you could use a bow!" Sain yells.

"I don't. That was just a lucky shot." I told them, and they looked at me in bewilderment. "Alright, I'm going to go and meet up with the boss. If he goes down, these guys might panic and disperse." I told them before jumping off the wall and heading towards the bandit boss.

"So, you must be the head honcho, right?" I asked.

"That's right, and who might you be, brat?" he said.

"Just a guy passing by, its rude to not introduce yourself first."

"Ha! Well seeing as how you're gonna die, I guess I can tell you your killers name. My name is Carjiga and I am the brother of the man you killed yesterday." He said.

"Oh, then you must be the Galeon bandits, too bad, at this rate your little gang won't last."

"What did you say!" he screamed in anger.

"If you didn't notice, all your men are being routed. You're by yourself right now." I told him.

"It can't be… I know, I'll take you hostage…heh heh heh… come here and be a good little hostage for me." He got closer.

"Sorry but I don't plan on doing that." I told him.

"Mark!" I heard my name being called. I could see Florina and Lyn approaching.

"Now its 3 against 1, give up yet? I told him.

"Nwargh!" he screamed as he charged at me.

The bandit swung his Axe towards me, I jumped back to avoid any damage. He strikes again only for me to make him lose his balance. As he falls down, Florina swoops in with her Iron lance and impales his Axe arm. Lyn comes from behind and slices the back of his legs before he crashes down onto the floor. I walk up to him, he's struggling to move.

"Please! Don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"I'm not listening, you try to kill us and expect us to leave you with your life." I said with a evil tone.

"Mark…maybe we should…" Lyn started saying.

"T-that's right… we don't need to go down to their level." Florina said.

"Florina, Lyn… this is a good chance to teach you something. People will not change that easily. Even if they plead for their lives, proclaiming that they will change, all they do is spout rubbish. They will come back, usually with friends. Leaving this one go might result in our deaths." I told them.

"But still… its not right to take a life." Lyn said.

"I know that, but that's the sort of job tactician's do Lyn. I take lives away in order to save hundreds more. Call me evil, call me a hypocrite, but I'll do what I have to to keep those in my charge safe." I told them. I grabbed my sword from my sheathe and with one quick motion, the bandit lay there…motionless.

"This is what I do… I'm a monster wearing human skin." I start walking to the base. The two just look at me walk away. I didn't get far before they started to speak.

"That's not true you know." Lyn said.

"What?" I responded.

"You're not a monster Mark. A person who is a monster would not feel remorse, you do." Florina said.

I look at them, and then I started laughing. They looked at me like I was possessed or something. "Hahaha… I guess I am easy to read. I was trying to teach you guys something but I guess its nice to know that people still trust others, even in the dark times." I looked at them. "Thanks." I told them.

"C'mon lets go back, everyone's waiting." We head back.

* * *

When the enemy boss fell, the bandits retreated. They're all spineless. As soon as the leader falls, formation falls apart. They retreat faster than a cat being chased by a dog.

"The enemy fled… Mark, we won!" Lyn cheered.

"Yup, now its time to go check on Natalie, she must be happy that her husband is here." I said.

After checking everyone's injuries, it wasn't so bad. We got off lucky. If the battle lasted any longer, I doubt we would have survived. Dorcas was among the living and running towards his wife.

"Dorcas!" she said.

"I'm so sorry, Natalie.:" Dorcas said apologetic.

All's well that ends well. Right, Natalie?" Lyn said.

After that, we decided to leave them alone for a bit. After they're talk I go up and talk to Dorcas.

"Hey Dorcas, What are you planning to do now?" I asked him.

"Our village is close. I'll take Natalie home. Thank you for protecting her." He said.

"No problem. Before you go, I want to make you an offer." I told him.

"Offer? What kind?" Natalie said.

"Join us. We're going to Lycia to reunite Lyn with her grandfather. He's marquess Caelin. I'm sure Lyn would pay you for your services. Besides, it's better to be sure that you're husband isn't doing anything he's not suppose to, right Natalie?" I asked.

"Right. Dorcas, I know you want to earn money as fast as possible but don't do anything reckless. Please join them, I can wait. Mark is rather dependable, despite his young age." She said.

"Hahaha… It seems that my age is a rather big deal. But I promise I'll keep him safe." I told her.

"If you think I'll be of use, I'd like to fight for you. You helped my wife… I owe you." Dorcas said.

"No problem. I'm happy to help." I told them.

Dorcas departed with his wife at hand. We are all wary from battle so I decide since I saw less action in battle to keep watch. Lyn wanted to join me but I refused telling her to rest. She was a little ticked off at that point. My watch partner was Kent. I haven't had a chance to talk to him much.

"Mark, mind if I ask you a question." Kent said, the first one to break the silence.

"If its in my power to answer, then ask." I said.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Me? I'm Mark, a tactician. Just your run of the mill commoner." I told him.

"That's not what I meant. I what I meant was, you offer your help to Lady Lyndis, you guide us through battle and grant us victory from unfavorable conditions. You have earned the trust of Milady, me and Sain, Wil, and even Florina. You seem to be able to use various weapons to an extent, you are all these things and yet we know nothing about you." He said.

"I see… you want to know where my loyalties are." I said.

"Well… to put it bluntly, yes." He said.

"Well… I trust who I trust. I do not give my services to anyone I don't. I met Lyn by chance after she saved me back in Sacae. She joined me on my adventure to get stronger. We arrived in Bulgar and I believe you know the rest. I don't have alliance with any country nor do I consider myself part of any of them. I am Mark, a wandering tactician. I help those in need, its what I do." I said cheerfully.

"Heh… you are really one of a kind. I was right to place my life in your hands. Mark, I ask you for your assistance once again." Kent said.

"Will do, and I ask that you have faith in my actions." I told him.

We talked about various things. Eventually Sain and Wil took our watch and we got a few hours sleep.

* * *

I woke up just as the sun was rising. It was a refreshing view. I look up at the sky and notice a small bird moving. After a while, the small bird became a eagle. I looked at it and I swore it was looking straight at me. I paid it no mind but as soon as I turned around, the eagle swooped towards me and landed besides me.

"What the!" I looked at the eagle. He didn't look like an ordinary hawk, for one thing it had entirely black feathers. Its beak was a rather yellow-red color, its eyes were piercing.

_Are you Mark?_ It asked. I nodded franticly, before saying anything. My mind jumped back with questions.

"What? How! A talking eagle!" I said aloud.

"_I offer my assistance to you, the man who will change destiny."_

"Huh? Me? Destiny?" I asked.

"_My name is Audelia. I will ride with you for as long as I am able"._

"But- what!...ok calm down me." I told myself. "Ok, first off. How come I can understand you? Second, do you know who I am? And third, what did you mean that I'll change destiny?" I asked.

"_It is my ability to communicate to you from rather long distances if needed. The rest shall be answered in due time."_ The bird said.

"Ok… and why do you wish to assist me?" I asked.

"_It is my destiny to ride with you. I believe I can help you in battle."_

"How? Can you fight?" I asked.

"_No, but I believe that someone who can see the field of battle and can communicate at fast speeds can be essential."_

"…Indeed, you are right. But I don't know anything about you. So forgive me for being a bit wary." I told the bird.

"_It is in your nature. I do not mind."_

"Then, I'll be counting on you." I told the bird. It bowed its head in agreement.

Just then, the whole group came running towards me, they were surprised when they heard me scream. They looked at the bird. They found it to be a strange bird. Just then, the eagle, what was relatively small flew up and landed on my shoulder. They looked at me in surprise. I guess I better explain.

"Everyone, this is Audelia. Apparently it wishes to help us in our upcoming battles." I said. They were still confused.

"Mark… do you know that bird?" Lyn asked.

"No, it just offered its help a little while ago." I told them. They're loosing their minds right now.

"A bird offering its help? Mark… Are you sane right now?" Sain asked.

"Yup, and is it strange that it's offering help? Pegasus also offer their help to their riders. If you think about it like that, its no different." I said. I hear the Pegasus known as Huey snort.

"_Don't you dare insult its rider, is what it said." _The bird said.

"I won't Huey, don't worry about that." I told the Pegasus.

"…Mark…are you sure your ok? You are talking to a Pegasus you know." Wil said.

"Hmm? Oh yeah, I forgot to mention. I can understand the bird, it told me what Huey just said." I said. Now they're minds exploded. Just then we saw Dorcas approaching.

"Dorcas! What are you doing here?" Lyn said.

"I talked to Mark yesterday, he offered me a job. My wife and I agreed to it. I look forward to working with Lyndis's Legion." He said.

"…Mark, did you go around my back?" Lyn said. She looks slightly mad.

"Sorry. I thought that Dorcas needed to get an honest job, and if he could join us, maybe he could get paid when we reach Caelin and get to your grandfather." I said, looking for an excuse.

"And you didn't tell me, why?" she said.

"It…didn't come up…sorry, I thought it would be ok." I said.

Lyn calmed down after a few seconds. "Alright, I see your point, just don't do it again." She stated. I nodded.

"_Together we ride." _Bird said.

Well… a lot happened and I got to write this out on the journal I got from the village a while ago. Better start from the beginning. I started scribbling on the book after we packed up everything and began our journey. More allies and more battles wait.

* * *

Alright, I bet a lot of people are wondering why I put an eagle in there. Well for one thing, Mark doesn't know any magic and have some sort of magical device to help him see the field. I could have but it would be too much of a bother to explain what the device is and it wouldn't help his Amnesia problem. So then I thought, what about an animal that can fly above? Well, I thought about it and decided on an eagle, why? Cause they're awesome. Also the name, I looked up some bird names an Audelia stands for "Nobility" and "Strong" I decided that fit with an eagle and went with it. The communication thing is just the bird. Mark doesn't have any special powers, as of yet. Anyways I thought it might be a good idea to get him a little buddy so there you go.

Also, some of you may have notice but Mark seemed like he hated it when the Legion has so much faith in him. Well that's because he has Amnesia and hasn't told them. They think he's a good tactician and a great friend but he hasn't told them anything about him, not like he can anyways. Also about that scene with the bandit leader, the same thing. He has Amnesia so its like he's killing people for the first time.

If one faces death constantly, it makes one question there resolve, I kind of wanted to get that feeling through. Hope it did.

Also I think I'm going to refer a lot of stuff in 3rd person now. Since I am kind off getting a self-insert vibe from vibe right now, I'm going to try to see if writing Mark in 3rd person will change how I write him, I think at best, I would make him feel like he's an OC, since you know, Mark is just a gametool. But I might still use "I" when he's speaking with certain people, I will use his name when in monologue I guess.

And one last thing. I know I haven't been using any type of awesome strategic thing but I couldn't think of anything, I mean, the other battles had too few enemies to actually do something grand and this one was a defense battle. I will come up with something in later chapters, trust me. Also, my new aim is making each chapter like 15 pages, its 10 pages right now, so that my new goal. Also to hit 50000 words so that's it for now.

Now to stop my endless rambling. Till next time.


	6. Chapter 6

Review Time!

Xiang Yun – The origins of the bird will not be revealed until the later half of my story. The bird will be here for quite a while. Also yes, it is a magical bird, but I will write about that later.

Enilas – I cannot thank you enough right now, you are a godsend. I have been thinking along the same thing. Lately I thought that by copying it, it was severely limiting my writing. I just couldn't decide to go without it. What you said really gave me more to work with. Actually, I was planning to start deviating once Lyn's arc finished but even earlier is better. Marius feedback helped but it just wasn't enough, I kept on updating hoping someone would care enough to give feedback. I plan on continuing the story though. I want to see my own progress through each chapter. I want to see myself improving. Honestly, I am already reflecting on my past chapters but I will keep them up as a reminder of what to avoid. I will have to rely on the script for a bit longer though. Just a bit more. Also, thank you for the feedback; I would appreciate if you could keep pointing the things I need work on. Also I read the Fourth Tale, I loved it. One of my inspirations actually. I hope I can get your support on this. I might go back and re-due the first 4-5 chapters but for now I'll keep pushing forward.

Anyways, I just read Enilas feedback as I was getting ready to post this. Sorry if there's no immediate change. I tweaked it a bit but not enough to completely deviate from it. The next chapter will though, I promise.

This chapter might be a bit weird. I refer to mark in 3rd person and then I refer to him as "I". Honestly it was harder to drop the "I" then I thought. Well… I'll keep working on it.

Now to chapter 6!

* * *

After the bandit incident, we gained 2 new comrades. Dorcas –A Fighter- is a pretty reserved and silent man. It's pretty obvious that he loves his wife dearly; even to resort to joining a bandit group. Our second newest ally is interesting to say the least. Audelia –An eagle- is definitely our strangest member yet. It's awkward for the rest of the Legion to actually communicate with it because they have to go through me to be able to understand each other. We don't really know much about the bird yet, but it will be a helpful asset to battle.

We reach the border of Bern. Lycia itself is not far away. As we cross the land, I take notes on the surroundings. There are marshlands everywhere, they can be deadly because once someone steps in, and they need at least two people to get out.

During the past few days, I've been trying to help Florina with her issues with men. I told her to march with Kent at first seeing as how he's the most orderly and not assertive. I consider him as a beginner level of Florina's training. Next up is Wil, he's intermediate. The last level of her training is Sain… I hate to do it to her but it's for her own sake. May Elimine help you Florina. We continued our march.

"We're almost reached the Lycian Border." Kent said.

"Once we cross, we'll be safe from the bandits, right?" Lyn asked.

"We should be. I doubt they'll be willing to pursue us across the border." Wil said.

"Lycia at last! It's been a long time. Tomorrow, we'll eat until we fill up and the ladies…. Ah, yes… Food and love. No better way to restore a man's soul! This is going to be a fine evening, eh, Kent? Sain said with enthusiasm.

"If your behavior is as deplorable as ever, better keep on moving." Kent stated.

"Oh, come now! That's not fair!" Sain complained.

"Kent, the inn will be fine." Lyn said.

"As you say, milady." Kent said.

"Lyndis! You are truly an angel from on high!" Sain complimenting Lyn… I think.

"It's nothing, forget it." Lyn said.

"We'll finally be able to get a good night's sleep." Florina said excitedly.

Just then, Audelia who was soaring in the sky called me.

"_Incoming enemies! Bandits!"_ the bird said.

"Everyone, to arms! We got company." Mark said just as they see bandits in the distance.

"Oh, no… Those bandits are persistent, I'll give them that much." Lyn said.

"Ah! Here they are! I've found 'em!" A bandit said.

"What? Not again! They're still after us?" Wil said.

"Heh heh heh. Don't think you're getting away so easily!" the bandit said. It looks like he's the leader of them.

"You leave alive, and everyone'll think the Ganelon Bandits have gone soft!" An underling said.

"So? We care nothing for you or your reputations! We must get to Lycia! Get in our way, and you'll pay!" Lyn said forcefully, looks like its going to rain blood today.

"Cheeky little thing, aren't you? Let's get 'em, lads! And no holding back just 'cause there's women with 'em! Wipe 'em out!" The bandits stated before retreating.

"Audelia, I need a layout on the enemies' movements!" Mark called to the bird.

"_They have 2 archers, one near the home closest to you, the other at near the armory. There's a bandit north of you, northeast and southeast. There are also two combatants that are not on their side." It said._

"Really? Alright, Lyn go and talk to them. Everyone else, here are your assignments." Mark said, after that was done, he left with Lyn toward the two combatants.

From a distance we can make out the two figures. One with purple hair and the other with purple hair. The purple haired one seemed to be engaged in battle. We got close enough to see that he was hit by an arrow. Better hurry up.

* * *

We reached them. A purple and a pink haired girl. The purple haired one was pulling an arrow out of his shoulder.

"Um, excuse me… Hello?" Lyn said.

"Hm?" the pink hair said.

"Why are you fighting these bandits?" Lyn asked.

"It just happened." Purple hair says.

"That's not true! Those ruffians thought that we were with you! You got us into a terrible situation! Now, how are you going to get us out?" Pink hair said.

"Serra, if you'd not been so meddlesome, this all could have been avoided. My apologies. Please trouble yourself with us no more." Purple hair said.

Mark sighed; this is going to get us nowhere. "We're going to have to fight anyways, why don't we team up? It'll be quicker that way." Mark said.

"That's true. Yes! That's a good idea. Erk, go and help these people!" pink hair said.

"But I… Fine!" purple hair said.

"Alright, My name's Mark, the group tactician, this is Lyn. What are your names?" Mark asked.

"My name is Serra. This is my escort, Erk. Be a good boy, and go fight now, Erk." Serra said. Erk mumbled something they couldn't make out.

"Hello, its Mark right?" Serra asked. He nodded. "It seems my escort has been hurt. I am Erk's employer. "Master," I suppose you could say." Wow, she's obnoxious. "What I'm getting at is… I was thinking of healing him free of charge. I know, I know. I'm generous to a fault." She said.

Mark decides to go with it. "Only someone with a heart of gold would be as generous as you. Please see to it that your companion is healed." He said.

Serra looks happy from the compliment. She proceeds to heal him. Its very interesting how heal works. A portion of the users' magic floats up to the sky creates a radiant white light and it transfers to its target. Wounds seem to close up instantly. It's a useful and fascinating technique. After that's done, Erk approaches me and talks.

"You're Mark right? If I'm going to fight, I will show you the power of magic." he said.

"Magic? Can you attack from distances with it." I asked. He nodded. "Then take care of that archer." I told him. He chanted something and fire rose up from the ground and created a fireball. He points at his target and it flies, hitting its mark. Impressive power.

After our encounter, we rushed the bandits, they had little numbers, and we quickly overpowered them. But it seemed too easy. If I didn't know any better I would say… oh no.

"Heh heh heh, it's not over yet." The bandit boss said. He whistled.

"_Mark! A horde of enemies are coming from the mountains!"_ the bird said.

"What!" Mark said surprised. I should have seen this coming.

Then we saw a large amount of bandits come from the mountains. There are too many of them to handle. Think Mark, think! We're surrounded by forest, tall grass and marshlands… marshlands…MARSHLANDS! That it!

"Dammit!" Wil said. Panicked at our new enemies.

"Everyone retreat, follow me, I got an idea." Mark said. We ran back.

"_Interesting plan you have." _Said the bird.

"Wait, you can read my mind whenever you want?" Mark asked the bird. It nodded. "…Great… I got no privacy, even in my mind. Now that you know, how far are we from our destination?" Mark asked.

"_Just a few more meters, go around the marshes now."_ the bird said.

"Alright, everyone circle around and meet up in the center of the marsh." Mark told them. They looked at Mark questionably. "Do it now!" Mark yelled. They jumped and did as Mark said.

In a few moments we were at the other side. The bandits caught up to us. They charged at us. They came at fast speeds. We stood there without moving, everyone readied there weapons but I told them to hold. They got closer and closer but they noticed, they sinking and there speed declined.

"Wh-What is this!" the bandit boss yelled. The rest of the bandits struggled to move only to sink even faster.

"This is the marshlands. Water has soaked into the earth for long periods of time. Once that happens, the earth becomes a sinkhole. It's nearly impossible to get out by yourself. The more you struggle, the faster you sink." Mark told them. Everyone else was surprised at what was happening, realizing that it could have been them if they had not listened to Mark.

"Wil and Erk, get ready." I told them. They drew their bows and magic and let a hail of arrows and magic upon the enemies. They couldn't even fight back.

"Wow… that was amazing. We dealt with them so easily." Sain said.

"Indeed." Kent followed up.

"Hardly, I just used the terrain to our advantage, this isn't near to the capabilities a Tactician can do." Mark said. Everyone gazed at him with a newfound respect for their tactician. "Alright, now that that's done, let's go check if there's any damage to the people around here.

After that was over we made sure that the houses were ok. Mark went to the armory and bought a lance just in case. After our entire journey, the 5000 gold Mark had is now down to 2000. It should be enough to last us for the trip. We successfully finished the bandits.

"Nicely done, Mark. That should just about do it." Lyn said.

"What a surprise. You are very strong, Lyn, and Mark your tactical prowess is uncanny." Serra said.

"Your staff is impressive too. Its healing powers are amazing." Mark said, Lyn nodding.

"Only those in the service of good can wield them." Serra said.

"You helped us tremendously. Well, its time for us to go." Lyn said.

"Take care. Good-bye, Lyn." Serra said.

"Good luck Erk." Mark said.

"Good-bye." Erk said. He looked very depressed.

"Well, let us be on our way, Erk." Serra said. They walk a fair distance away before they heard a voice.

"What have we here? Another wildflower? Perhaps a butterfly?" The person said. "What an absolutely delectable creature!"

"Oh my! Are you one of Lyn's companions?" Serra asked.

Sain continues his endless rambling. I hope he doesn't say anything to them. The last thing we need is Serra.

* * *

_Sain… you just did something I would never forgive you for. _Were Marks thoughts at that time. Inviting Serra to our group will have so many effects on people morale. Granted, Erk may be quiet but he is a good addition to our team, but it doesn't compensate for Serra. Sain needs to learn how to pick his ladies more carefully.

After a while, we finish explaining our situation to Erk and Serra. Needless to say Serra was ecstatic, Erk was just happy to be with other people that were not named Serra. He seemed to have had it hard.

We arrive at the inn that we were going to stay in. Our group now consists of 9 people, 3 horses or horse-like animals and an eagle. Since it was next to a border to another country there were no rooms available. Apparently the girls were looking forward to a bed but since we had no choice we stayed outside. Our shifts were in three. Me, Erk and Dorcas were first. Next would be Sain, Kent and Wil, and last would be the girls.

Needless to say our shift was rather quiet. Dorcas is a quiet man; Erk was new so he didn't know what to say. I have nothing to talk about since I have Amnesia and I can't bring up anything without having a question asked about myself. I came to a conclusion to bring about a conversation.

:"So… How did you end up with Serra?" I asked. He sighed.

"It… was supposed to be an escort service to Ostia. The report said that the priestess I was supposed to be taking was frail and well-mannered. But as you just saw, it turned out that it was… for lack of a better word, Serra." He said.

"That's… rough. Can't you quit?" I asked.

"No… she refuses to take back the money. I'm at my wits end with her. I really feel like hitting her with a fire spell." He said, looking at his book. I think he's actually going to do it.

"Well at least now, you won't be the only one Serra has to talk to. You get your time off now and again." I told him, trying to look at the positives.

"Well… I suppose you're right." He said. No igniting people for you Erk. But still, magic looks interesting.

"So… Erk… mind if I ask how does magic work." I asked. He looked at me for a bit before deciding to speak.

"When dealing with magic, you must know that there are different types of magic. There is Elemental Magic or as it is also referred to as Anima magic uses the power of 3 elements, Fire…Wind…and Thunder." He said.

"Does magic also have a weapons triangle?" I asked. He nodded.

"Thunder bests Fire, Fire bests Wind, and Wind best Thunder. But there is a bigger triangle to it." Really? That's awesome. "There is light magic which is used by monks and bishops and there is dark magic which is used by druids. Unfortunately I do not know much about them. But I do know is that Anima best Light, Light best Dark, and Dark best Anima." He said.

"Thanks Erk, it is helpful information that can be used in later battles." I told him.

"No problem, magic is my specialty after all." He stated confidently.

I ponder for a bit to what to say. I wonder if I have any magical capabilities. It would help in battle that's for sure.

"How do you know if you can use magic?" I asked.

"Well, you just need to recite the words on a tome, here." He said, handing me his tome. "Try reading this book, if you have any aptitude for it, then fire should ignite."

I grabbed the book and looked at it. I started to recite the words but they seemed kind of weird. I tried saying them but the words weren't coming out how I wanted them. I switched to a different accent. Words I didn't know came out.

Fire… burn my enemies to ashes.

As I said that, the ground below me ignited. The fire gathered on top of me but I panicked and it quickly dissipated. Erk and Dorcas looked at me.

"What was that?" Dorcas said.

"I don't know, I just recited what it said on the book." I told them.

"What was that language you were speaking?" Erk said.

"I don't know, it was my first time saying that, I'm surprised too." I told them.

"Well, whatever it was, its clear you have magic." Erk said.

"Yeah… well I still need to train it. Can I ask for your assistance in magic Erk?" I told him.

"Yes, I would like to know more about the language you just spoke." He said.

"I don't know if I can do it again but I'll try to remember." I said, he nodded.

Great! I can use magic. But I need to develop physical strength too. If I work on magic, my reflexes will wither. Come to think of it…

"Dorcas can I ask a favor?" I asked him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Teach me how to use an Axe." I told him. Erk and Dorcas gave me a weird look. "What?" I asked.

"May I ask why?" Dorcas said.

"Well… I'm interested in all weapons; I don't want to be bound by only one. I have no aptitude for weapons that I know of, so I'm trying to find which suits me. Also I want to be able to switch weapons if the need arises." I told him.

"Alright, but I won't go easy on you." He said.

"I wouldn't want anything less." I told him.

"Heh… you truly are an enigma, you know that." Erk said.

"I agree, somehow you seem to earn the respect of those around you." Dorcas said.

"Really? I don't really think I deserve it though. I still appreciate it." I told them.

After that, Dorcas told me that using an Axe relies heavily on brute strength so he set up a workout routine which wouldn't be too harsh on my body. It would give me just enough strength to wield an Axe. I'm on fire right now. I can't stop. As soon as we changed shifts, I walked up to our replacements.

"Hey Kent, Sain and Wil, can I ask you for a favor?" I told them. They looked at me. "Can you guys give me pointers on how to wield a bow and a lance?" They're reaction was the same as Dorcas and Wil.

"Are you ok?" Sain asked. Wow for him to be worried for a guy, must be something big.

"Yup, I'm ok; I just want to learn what weapon suits me." I told them. They understood that much and agreed.

Sain and Kent both instructed me on how to properly wield a lance and had me do some stabbing motions. It's the basics but I better get them down first. Wil on the other hand was not as good a teacher as I would have hoped. All he did was tell me to watch him and copy his stance. That didn't help at all. I guess that's how archers learn, through watching other archers. I decided to just go with it and tweak the stance until I could shoot properly. But I wasn't as good as I hoped, it's still not practical enough, for one thing I have to be constantly moving. After a few hours of work I felt sluggish. Ok, now I'm burned out. I need sleep.

"Ok, I think I'm burned out for today." I said.

"Well, we did take on a large number of enemies and then you trained. But if I can ask, why did you want to learn about how to wield a bow and a lance?" Wil asked.

"I want to be able to change weapons depending on the circumstances. It will be some time before I can properly use them to their full extent though. I'm taking on too many weapons at once." I told them. They seemed confused. So I elaborated.

"Right now, I'm training with swords, axes, lances, bows and anima magic." They looked at me and I felt like I dropped a pencil.

"Anima magic too?" Kent said.

"Yeah, I discovered that I have some magic skill a little while ago, but I can't control it yet." I said.

"You sure have you're work cut out for you." Kent said.

"Don't push yourself." Wil said.

"You're a man among men." Sain said. I didn't get that part.

"Heheh… well it is taking its toll, I'm rather tired, goodnight guys." I told them. I'm absolutely drained. When I got to the tent I collapsed on the bed and fell asleep in an instant. I feel a bit lightheaded, hopefully it passes.

* * *

Yeah, I know. I wanted to bring out his entire arsenal that he can have so far before Lyn's arc ended. Also as for the magic words I put, I know they might look familiar to some. I will elaborate when the time comes but it's not soon, as far as I can tell… I'll be working on this fanfiction for at least 90 more chapters. That's as far as I can see, since I'll be doing a mission each chapter. I might go longer but we shall see. Also, he will not master any weapons at this time. He has absolutely no aptitude for the weapons he has so far. But he will get better, although he has no aptitude for them; hard work will make up for it. There's people with natural skill and one that's practiced through endless hours of training. Mark is the second one, and he's going to take a long time to get better. As of right now, just assume everything is in E for weapon level. If it can go down further, make it Novice level.


	7. Chapter 7

Alright, first off, the 3rd person point of view was a failure, more than half the time I kept referring to Mark with a "I" out of habit. So I'll go with a 1st person point of view and sometimes throw in a different POV now and again.

Now for reviews!

Gunlord500 – Thanks for the advice. I will go into something that might be different from other Mark fictions hopefully. I haven't read all of them but I hope I can make it original. Please be a little patient until I can develop the story a bit more.

Red Daiman – Your comment helped me think a bit more about my characters personality. I kind of have an idea of what I want him to be like. I have no idea what Sue-ness is, sorry. I decided to go on a different approach and use the game script less, I use it as a reference on what things I should say or what's the situation.

Patattack – thanks for the reviews. I'm planning on adding some more stuff that might interest you more. I hope I can keep you reading this.

Now, as for my newest chapter, I might have left out a few things, I'm not sure but I'm content with what I wrote. Over 15 pages of writing so I'm happy. This chapter should have a different spin on this part of the story. I'm not sure if you guys will like it but I think I did good.

New development for Mark! WOOT!

Ok, now lets get rolling. Chapter….whatever this is go!

* * *

At the crack of dawn, we start our journey to Araphen, it's a few days from the border of Lycia. Apparently it's the second biggest city in Lycia. The trip there wasn't nice either. Our new additions to the Legion were not worth it. Erk is relatively mild-mannered so I don't mind him. But Serra… Serra is someone that most of the Legion cannot tolerate. She is very obnoxious, likes to glorify herself too much. I would have thought healers would be less chatty but Serra breaks that assumption. When it seems that everyone is going to snap from her endless talk, I usually have to take a bullet for the team and direct her attention towards myself, it's mentally tiring.

On the road I continue to train my weapon skills. Although training my body was rather easy, I just can't manage to learn how to use a weapon. Lyn has been training me with a sword for a while but there's little visible improvement. The new stuff I learned a few days ago is still beyond practical. Well, I am making progress with magic but not as much as I would like.

Magic is difficult, it drains me mentally. I feel like my life has been sucked out. Apparently that's not supposed to happen, I must be very bad at this then. Erk says that magic gathers the energy from my surroundings and you yourself concentrate it with your magic, but I feel like I'm using my own energy, weird. I'm tired right now, the light headache I had a few days ago got worse, I better rest on it today and hope it gets better.

"We should be pretty close to Araphen, I wonder what the towns like." I said.

"It's the second biggest in Lycia, it's sure to be busy." Wil said.

"That doesn't really mean anything. Even if it's big, the atmosphere of the town is what matters." I told him.

"Atmosphere?" Florina asked.

"Yes, a cities perspective depends on its people, if the people look depressed, it will show in the city, and vice versa." I told them.

"So depending from what we see from its people, we should be able to determine the cities condition? Why would that matter?" Lyn asked.

"Because, the way things run in the city depends on the marquess decides. If its run inefficiently we can assume that the marquess doesn't care for his people." I said.

"You can tell that from the people?" Dorcas said.

"Mhmm… it is also the same for groups of people and villages but that's straying from the topic. By the way, where's Kent?" I asked.

"He went ahead and asked the marquess if they could lend us there assistance." Sain said.

"I only hope that nothing bad happens." I told them.

"Mark don't say that, you know if you say it, it WILL happen." Serra said.

"I agree with her, don't give us bad luck." Sain said.

"I wasn't trying to; I was just… forget it." I gave up.

We started to approach the city. When we got into view we noticed something, which was not a good sign. Smoke, if there's smoke there's got to be fire.

"Audelia, what's happening over there?" I asked.

"_The city is on fire, due to what looks like mercenaries running amok. The fire is enveloping the town." It said._

"Damn it! We need to go and help. Alright everyone lets get closer." I told them. We rode as fast as we could until we reached the town. It was bad, many people were fleeing. The solders are busy trying to calm the fire but they're too little of them to stop it. Most are trapped inside their barracks.

"Alright, for now, Serra help the injured, Erk you guard her just in case. Sain, Kent, Wil, Lyn and Dorcas go and rout the enemies near the barracks. Florina stay grounded until we know we took care of any archers; help Serra if she needs it. I'm going to go help the people inside that didn't get out." I told them.

"Wait, that's too dangerous!" Lyn said.

"That's crazy! You'll get burned alive in there!" Sain said.

"I know what I'm doing, my cloak will protect me more than your armor, and the rest of you have little or no cover from the flames. Trust me on this." I told them. They hesitantly nodded and we split up.

* * *

I run toward the barracks and looked for water. I found it and drenched myself with it. It will probably be safer this way. I got nearer to the entrance to see that it had been sealed of with flaming debris. I hope this won't hurt too much. I ran as fast as I could toward the door. I put out my shoulder bracing for impact.

BAM! I felt the debris give way and I landed inside, I wasn't as hurt as I would think I would have been. A large amount of solders ran outside the newly created passage.

"Is anyone still left inside?" I yelled.

"HELP ME!" I heard. I ran to the direction of the voice, there was a man trapped underneath a support beam and a man trying to pull him out.

"Help me get him out of here!" He yelled. I rushed over to pick up the beam, but it was too heavy for both of us. Damn it! Think…think…got it!

"Alright, I need you to back away for me." I told the man.

"What?"

"Just do it!" I yelled, he complied.

This is just a test but I don't know if it will work but it's got to. I gathered whatever energy I could muster and began chanting.

(This was supposed to be fancy writing but it couldnt upload for some reason)

Boom!

Smoke flew everywhere and the floor shook. Just like I planned but it was more effective than I thought. I used magic and concentrated whatever I could to ignite in one single point resulting in the explosion. It left me mentally weak, but I managed to blow most of the support beam off.

"Alright... now let's get that guy... out of here." I told the man. Damn it, I'm more tired than I thought.

We lifted the man and carried him outside. I notice two horses riding toward us. I see a familiar red armor, it must be Kent, but who's the one beside him.

"Kent! It's about time you showed up; the fun's just going to start." I yelled at him.

"Mark, where is Lady Lyndis?" he asked.

"Yeah I'm fine, thanks for asking." I said sarcastically. "I sent her to take care of anyone near the barracks with Wil, Sain and Dorcas, Serra is tending the wounded with Erk guarding her, and Florina is helping or is grounded. Who's your friend?" I asked.

"His name is Rath, the commander of the marquess's army. The marquess agreed to help us but the town was attacked and he sent Rath to stop it. Rath this is Mark, our tactician." He said.

"Rath… pleasure." He said.

"A man a few words huh. A man who appreciates silence, finally!" I exclaimed. "Anyways we should round up everyone; I just got the last people out of the barracks." I told them.

"Was that blast your doing?" Rath said.

"Yeah, left me a bit tired, but we got bigger problems, what's the situation?" I asked.

I got a situation report from Rath; apparently they got into the castle and started making a mess in there. Not only that, they're hold up in there and we can't just go through the front.

After gathering up everyone, there were a few wounds on the assault team but nothing a few heals wouldn't solve... Ok so maybe Serra was worth keeping around. But the problem right now is how to get in.

"Is there any other way to get in?" I asked Rath.

"… There is a secret passage used by the marquess if he should ever need to escape." He said.

"Great, where is it?"

"It's activated by three triggers. Once they are set up, the entrance should open. But the doors guarding it should be locked" He said.

"Ok, what's the number of enemies you see Audelia?" I asked.

"_There are two Myrmidons south of you and the rest are solders holding spears, there's a lot of them... I cannot see what's inside so expect the worst."_ It said.

"Any archers?" I asked.

_"None from what I see, the Pegasus knight is good to go." _She said.

"Alright, Florina take care of those Myrmidons that are south of here. Sain, Kent, Wil, Erk and Dorcas, take care of any lancers you see, Dorcas you're in the lead, remember to check the bodies for keys... Lyn and Rath follow me." I told them. Rath was looking rather grunted.

"Err… Rath, I am sorry that I have to command you like this, I understand if you wish to not obey." I told him.

"No… this is our battle, you are the tactician, it is only right that you command." He said.

"Thanks."

After he said that he looked at Lyn. He seemed surprised and then started speaking.

"Are you from Sacaen?" he asked Lyn.

"Yes, I am Lyn of Lorca, a pleasure to meet you." She said.

"From the Lorca tribe? There were survivors?" he asked.

"A few, a handful at best. May I ask who are you?" she said.

"I am Rath of the Kutolah tribe. Our tribes might be different but I am still Sacaen, I will help my fellow tribesmen." He said.

"Thank you for the assistance. A thousand blessings upon us." She said.

"And a thousand curses unto our enemy!" he said.

"You know, that was pretty cool. Mind if I use it?" I asked.

"Feel free." He said.

"Alright, now lets get to work, Lyn you take the nearest house. Rath take the farthest to your left, I'll get the last one. Warn them to barred there doors and be on alert." I told them. Split up.

I ran to the house and knocked before entering. I went inside a rogue looking guy.

"Hey, there's trouble outside, barred your doors and stay on alert." I told the man before going outside again.

"Hey, wait! Can I talk to you?" he said.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"My name's Matthew, a specialist in acquisitions of all kinds." He said.

"That's just fancy talk for you're a thief. Well I assume that you're no ordinary thief." I told him.

"You're a sharp one aren't you. Yes, I have been keeping tabs on you. I cannot say for what." He said.

"Well, I can already piece it together. You were sent by some other marquess to spy on Lyn in order to see if she was suitable to claim Caelin, but basically you're a spy." I told him.

"How did you-, I really shouldn't underestimate you." He said.

"It was a lucky guess. Now I assume you will pursue us until we're done with this campaign so might as well pull your worth. If you're a thief can you lock pick the doors?" I asked.

"Yes… for a fee of course." He said.

"It's free or I'll blab to everyone that you're a spy." I told him.

"You- *sigh* Ok, I know when I'm cornered. It's a deal." He said.

"Good, so get going and open the door east of here."

"You're a demon, you know that."

"Thanks, only when I want to be."

After we left the house, we met up with Lyn and Rath.

"Rath I want you to follow our new companion to the door east of here, he'll open it for you." I told him. He nodded but Lyn seemed upset.

"So he's a thief?" Lyn said, with a slightly annoyed tone.

"Yes, he'll help us tremendously in this skirmish. He won't do anything he's not supposed to do." I responded.

"Thief's don't keep their word, are you sure he's going to help us?" Lyn said doubtfully.

"Don't worry, I'm blackmailing him right now, he won't do anything bad unless I tell him to." I retorted, she seemed slightly surprised but let the issue go.

Rath and Matthew got to the first switch; it opened up the hidden passageway.

"Alright, Matthew go with Rath and look for any other doors that need opening. Hit if any of our allies are in trouble help them and tell them what to do. Me and Lyn will stay here until we hit all the switches. Bring everyone back and meet up here." I told them, they left rather quickly.

I look around the town and then I got hit by a realization. Where are the damn guards? This is a big town, its only natural for them to have a big guard post, but there are a few of them here, helping to dowse the fire, where are the rest? Oh crap…

"Crap, I think the marquess is going to be bad news." I said.

"Why?" Lyn asked.

"I have a feeling that this marquess is very self-absorbed, meaning he doesn't give an ass about his people." I said.

"Why do you think that?"

"Look around, there's very few guards working on putting the fire out, he's probably ordering them to do something besides helping out here. This means he doesn't care about the people. Also this fire may be our fault." I told her.

"How so?"

"There's no good reason for anyone to attack Araphen, the only reason I can think of is that they were after you. Lungdren must be getting serious now. Who knows what he'll do next." I said.

"All the more reason to help out and stop Lundgren." She stated.

"That's not the point. This means-"but I got cut off with everyone returning. Well better let her find out herself.

"Alright everyone, stay alert, we don't know what's inside. I want Dorcas and Kent in front, Erk and Wil support them. Matthew looks around for any doors or something. Everyone else bring up the rear." I told them.

We proceeded inside and found a chest shortly after, why is there a chest in the middle of the room? People are careless.

"Treasure time! Treasure time!" Matthew chanted, it's catchy.

"Treasure time! Treasure time!" I started chanting too. Everyone looked at me. "What? It's catchy. But forget that, Matthew you know what to do." I told him.

"Roger!" he saluted and picked the chest. "Sweet, an Angelic robe!" he exclaimed.

"What's it do?" I told him.

"It helps increase survival in battle. It's for the less robust if you will. But it vanishes after a single use." He said.

"How?"

"Magic." He said. Of course…Magic.

"Mark! Stop stealing what's not yours." Lyn yelled at me.

"Err… I'm just making sure it stays safe. We'll return it later… that's right, later." I said.

"You better." She said and gave me a glare that scared the crap out of me. Note to self, don't piss her off.

"Alright, any more chests? There's one up ahead but there's a solder there." Matthew said.

"Alright, Dorcas you good to take him?" I told him. He nodded.

"Alright, lets go." I said. I went in with him. He got a good hit in on the solder but not enough to kill him. The solder charged at Dorcas and he got impaled in his stomach.

"Dorcas!" I screamed. Damn it. I grabbed his axe and beheaded his opponent. Elimine help me! He's bleeding too much.

"Serra, get in here now!" I screamed. Serra franticly rushed to his side and started healing him. I put vulnerary on him to help. We managed to keep him among the living. He just needs rest and he'll be fin tomorrow. But I'm not happy.

"Shit! We almost lost him." I cursed myself, slamming my fist at the wall. Everyone stayed silent.

…

"Alright, let's get going. I'll take the lead this time." I grabbed Dorcas's axe. Everyone wanted to say something but they held it in. Matthew broke the silence.

"Umm… the thing inside the chest… it's called an Armor slayer. It should help deal with the Knight up ahead." He said.

I told him to give it to Lyn. We got closer to the knight. He was wearing a large amount of armor. Too bad we just got an armorslayer.

"Gah! How did you get in… No matter, I'll wipe all you out." The man said.

"What's your name?" I asked.

"My name is Bool, a man who shall slay you." He said.

"I just wanted to know the name of the man I'll kill. Good-bye." I told him.

A hail of arrows was unleashed. His armor defended most of the arrows but some got through. Next Erk unleashed fire at him. His armor did not help him that time. I commanded Sain and Kent to attack; they broke through his defense and landed a few blows on him. Lyn landed the last attack with the Armorslayer. But still he didn't fall.

"Nghnh!" he was struggling to stand. "If I can't beat you, I'll take the girl with me!" he yelled and charged at Lyn. Crap, Lyn won't be able to survive that! I won't lose anyone, not while I can still do something.

I rushed towards Lyn and pushed her aside just as a spear was going to impale her. The lance went through my body. I was coughing up blood. But I won't let him do anything else. With the rest of my strength I held his spear in place. Dorcas, thanks for training me.

"Everyone, do it now!" I screamed. Everyone jumped at the enemy and with many strikes at once, the giant armored man fell, I did too.

"Mark!" Lyn screamed as everyone rushed towards me. There was a lot of blood; of course they would be worried.

"Don't move, I'll heal you!" Serra said. Wow, for her not to say anything, it must be serious.

"For the love of Elimine, you almost died back there, what were you thinking!" Sain yelled at the gravely injured tactician.

"I thought I would live, and I was right." I told them. They looked at me in question.

"What do you mean?" Wil said.

"Do you notice I'm not holding a certain magical robe that helps people survive?" I asked.

"You mean…" Florina said shocked.

"Yup, if I didn't use it, I would probably be dead right now." I told them.

"For all that is holy, you really are one to watch out for." Matthew said.

"Heheh… I try." I told them.

"You should count yourself among the lucky ones, don't go dying on us." Kent said.

"Alright, I get it, no dying while I'm with you guys. You sure don't make it easy on me you know." I said. Laughing off my fatigue. Lyn looks angry and worried. But I ignore her; I'm too tired to care what she says.

"Alright… Rath, take over from here. Rout any enemies that are still alive… you're a commander, lead your solders." I told him.

"No, I will stand with a warrior that risked his life to help those in my charge. I'll tell my subordinate what to do." He told me.

"Heh… suit yourself, come on guys, we got a marquess to meet." I said. I tried looking the best I could, but I know my condition. I'm mentally and physically weakened. My body is barely holding out because I was sick. Just got to make it through this part.

* * *

"Rath, you've done well." Said the marquess.

"Sir…If you have praise, it should be given to this group." Rath said.

"Hm? Who are you?" the marquess said.

"My name is Lyndis. I'm pleased to see that you are well." Lyn said.

"Oh… It's you. You're Marquess Caelin's—"he stopped.

"Leave us, Rath. I want to speak with her." He said. He said nothing and left.

"Now… Lady Lyndis. Do you know who was responsible for this uproar?" he asked.

"I believe it was the work of my granduncle, Lundgren." Lyn said.

"That's exactly right. This means my castle has been damaged in your family's petty inheritance dispute." He stated. I knew it, he's an ass.

"My apologies." Lyn said.

"When I heard that Lady Madelyn's daughter was in trouble, I thought to lend my assistance… I change my mind. I withdraw my offer." He said.

"Marquess Araphen! You gave me your word, my lord!" Kent said. I held my hand out and made him stop.

"Might I ask why you withdrew your assistance, Marquess Araphen?" I told him.

"It is because I was not informed about a vital detail." He said.

"And what would that be?" I asked.

"This girl does resemble Lady Madelyn, but… I did not expect her to be so tainted with the blood of Sacae." He said. This son of a bitch!

"And why does it matter if she is from Sacae?" I told him. I already want to kill him.

"Don't you think that the Marquess of Caelin would be troubled to meet this… nomadic mongrel?" he said. WHY YOU!

**Kill him…**

…What?

"It is not your place to decide for someone else. In that matter, might I ask where your guards were at the time of the fire?" I asked.

"I commanded them to protect my precious valuables, and sent whoever was left to deal with the fire." He said. This guy!

**Kill Him…**

Shut up, weird voice, I'm pissed at this guy right now.

"What about your people, did you send help to them?" I asked. I think I know the answer already.

"They can take care of themselves, I'm the Marquess, and it's only natural that the guards will guard me and my valuables." He said.

**KILL HIM!**

SHUT UP!

"You're despicable. A failure of a Marquess. We don't need your assistance," I said.

"Grr… you think you can stand up to Lundgrens forces alone!" he said.

"Yes, I'll make certain of it." I told him before walking away. Everyone joined me, before we left, Lyn had something to say.

"I am proud of the Sacae blood that runs through my veins. I will NOT accept aid from one who disparages my heritage." She said.

We hear him call the guards; lets get out of here before it's too late.

* * *

We reach the gates of the town to find a bunch of solders there. Rath is with them. Great, I had to shoot my mouth off.

"Sorry guys, I might have caused more trouble." I told him.

"Don't be, I wanted to punch the guy." Sain said.

"He's right; I wouldn't have done any differently." Said Wil.

"H-He was a bad person." Florina said. Looks like she isn't good at insulting people.

"Sorry, if I had only known sooner…" Kent started saying.

"Kent, its not your fault, you did what you thought was best." Lyn said.

"Well, it looks like this is the end, might as well go with a bang." I told them. Everyone got ready.

But to our surprise, the solders did nothing. Instead they opened up their formation to allow us to proceed through.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"We do not wish to capture you; we wanted to thank you for helping us in our time of need." Said a solder.

"That's right; you helped us out without anything in return. It's only right to help you guys out too." Another guard said.

"But what about the Marquess, won't you get in trouble?" I asked.

"No, we never saw anyone pass this gate, nor did we see which way they went. Isn't that right fella's?" another guard said, they cried out in a synched "Yeah!"

"Thanks guys, lets go!" I told everyone. Rath soon rode up to us.

"I wish to join you on your quest. I would add my strength to yours." He said.

"Did we get you in trouble?" Lyn asked.

"No… I overheard the Marquess talking to himself; he did not respect my heritage. I have no need for such a leader." He said.

"Then you are welcomed, we're counting on you." I told him.

"Thank you. Here… this is a thanks from the guards." He said.

"It's gold! I love those guards!" I cried happily.

"Is it alright to accept it?" Lyn said.

"Its rude not to. They gave us this gold so we can fulfill our journey, we can't let them down." I said.

"You're right, Rath thank you." Lyn said.

We continued on the road. I didn't get far before feeling delirious.

"Mark? Are you ok?" Dorcas asked.

"Actually, no I'm not. Sorry guys, I'm done for the day." I said before collapsing. The last thing I notice is everyone running towards me. I slowly close my eyes and give way to the darkness.

* * *

**Hehehe… So you're finally here.**

Wh-Who are you?

**I'm you, idiot.**

Don't screw with me, who are you? Where am I?

**Wow, aren't you cranky. Don't worry, you just collapsed.**

Why?

**Why you ask? Because you were sick and it got worse, you pushed your body's limits by trying out that new spell and getting stabbed through the stomach. Your strength to get through all that has been used up too. It's only natural that you would collapse.**

I guess… but that still doesn't explain who are you.

**Might as well give you a hint. It has to do with your past.**

You know about my past! Tell me!

**Now now, that wouldn't be fun would it?**

Tell me damn you!

**Nope, it's something you have to find out yourself. Well, I better get going, your waking up soon, let's meet again, shall we?**

Wait! I'm not done talking! Get back here!

It was no use, he was gone. I feel myself starting to wake up.

* * *

I wake up to see the roof of a tent. I guess they moved me to a bed. I still don't feel well but at least I feel better. I look around and I don't see anyone. How long have I been out?

"Where is everyone?" I muttered. Just then I see Lyn coming in. She looks at me for a while before I wave at her.

"Umm…Hello… Good morning… I think" I said, trying to start some sort of conversation.

She walks up to me with a relieved face but as she gets closer her face turns from relieved to "Oh crap run away!" Next thing I know I get a slap on the face. It hurt, I guess I deserve it.

"You idiot! Why didn't you say anything! I thought we were going to lose you again." She yelled at me.

"Err…sorry" was the only thing I could say. She was right, I couldn't myself of that either.

"Sorry isn't good enough, as punishment, you're not allowed to die!" she said.

There was a moment a silence.

…

Then I busted out laughing. Lyn was still mad but she started laughing too. Eventually we stopped laughing and stayed quiet.

"Sorry." I said.

"You better be." She said.

"You know, it's been a while since we talked by ourselves. How have you been?" I told her. She paused for a bit.

"I'm holding on." She said. Something up.

"Is something wrong? You're worried about something." I said.

"No…it's nothing." She said.

"Well, if you say so, I won't push you to say it. How long was I out?" I asked.

"Three days, everyone was worried you know. You suddenly collapsed; well I guess it's to be expected. You pushed yourself too much lately." She said.

"I know, but I did what I had to do." I said.

We stayed quiet for a bit longer before she asked me a question.

"Mark, what was your family like?" she asked. Crap, its something I didn't want to hear right now.

"Why ask so suddenly?" I asked.

"Because no one knows anything about you. Everyone has shared something about them, except you." She said.

"It's something… I don't want to talk about." I said. I lied, its not that I won't, it's that I can't.

"Do you trust us so little?" she asked.

"No. it's not that."

"Then tell me."

"Lyn, if that's how you're going to be, then I have to make you keep an oath."

"What?"

"Don't ask about my past. Otherwise I'll leave this group."

"Why!"

"Because my past is mine alone. Do we have a deal?"

"…fine."

"Sorry… I'll tell you guys eventually but not right now."

"I'll hold you to that."

"I know, now mind telling everyone not to worry now, I don't want them to worry anymore, also tell them not to ask about my past." I asked.

"Alright, stay in bed for the day." She said.

Through the whole day, everyone came in and told me a story about themselves. Probably in hopes of me opening up. Serra's was really long but I couldn't run away so I decided to actually listen to her. Wil had very good fictional stories, it was fun. Kent and Sain were somehow doing a comedy routine and they didn't even know it. Erk and Dorcas –who already recovered- came in and we discussed magic and Dorcas helped me with herbs he knew about to help me recover faster. Even Florina and Rath came in and shared a bit about themselves, Florina stuttering along the way and Rath about his clan. Audelia popped in eventually to have a look at me.

"_You were reckless."_

"I know"

"_Do you regret it?"_

"Not in the slightest. They were my actions and mine alone, I stand by them."

"_Destiny holds more trials for you, will you endure?"_

"Till my soul is broken beyond repair."

It was a nice conversation. Although Audelia was a bird of little words, talking to it always made me feel like I did the right thing. I have the best buddy in the world.

Lyn helped me walk outside and look at the stars, it was nice.

I need to find out about myself. Who am I? Who was that voice? There are many questions I need to answer. I need to find them; otherwise I can never get close to anyone. I will be force to lie even to the people I hold important… Damn it. Who or what am I!

* * *

Authors note – I thought that nobody getting hurt would kind of be unrealistic. I meant no disrespect by getting Dorcas hurt. Honestly I love the guy. In the game I considered him very reliable. I just looked at the game and a lot of the time, somehow my guys would get hit more of the time than dodging with the weapons triangle. I wanted to show that the weapons triangle does not always guarantee success. Also, Mark getting sick, I thought it would be interesting. No one got sick in the game so for a twist the tactician was the one sick. How did you guys like it?

Once again, I ask that you guys review this. I want to know if it's improving or not, I await your responses.

Till next time!


	8. Chapter 8

Alright, I tried to be original in this chapter. I'm pretty sure that it's still somewhere along the same as the game but I tried as best I could to add a spin to it.

My computer was acting weird for the last 3 days so I couldn't even go to youtube and check the characters support. I am winging this chapter, honestly. This is from memory from the game and I added a bunch more enemies to make it interesting.

Also I would like to point out that there will be TacticianXLyn in here. Say what you want but Lyn was one of my favorite characters. I want to have some romance in this fanfic. It's no fun if there isn't something spicy. But I'll go at my own past on this, it might go a bit weird though, i will probably have it in different chapters instead of having it continue to the next one.

Also, there might be a bit of personality twisting, I am not sure but I tried to get as much as their personality possible but everyone has their own opinions of characters. I may sound like I'm justifying my actions, I might be, but it's still a bit beyond my abilities to capture the characters themselves. Please give me some time to get their personalities.

I also tried adding in some comedy to get some giggles, also, unfortunately i can't seem to get any fonts i want transferred to . So i guess i have to let it go.

Now for reviews!

Patattack – Thanks for your constant reviews. I am glad that you find it interesting and hope you continue reading.

Xiang Yun – Yup, past Mark was intended to be like that. It will be explained much much later in the story. I will add more hints along the way. I think I left pretty big hints in this chapter. But I doubt it's enough to figure out what his identity is. There aren't going to be lots of hints to Marks past anytime soon. Maybe more interaction with past Mark but no hints for a while.

On a side note, Yay this is over 20 pages long. I am so proud of myself. Also, this chapter is over 8000 words long, even more proud of myself. This chapter contains Ch. Whatever this is. Siblings abroad and the side quest.

Now, onto chapter whatever-number-this is!

* * *

After the incident in Araphen, we decided to head southwest. Everyone was worried about my condition since I was unconscious for about 3 days. I told them it was just a lot of unfortunate coincidences that I got into that state. They agreed to move only if they could keep me close at all times. I feel like I'm being babysat. They refused to let me train for a while too. I was not a happy tactician. But still, I'm more concerned to what that voice was. What the hell was my past? But there's no use thinking about it now, I don't know enough about it.

"Where are we now Kent?" I asked.

"We are near Kathelet, if we keep heading south, we should arrive in Caelin in about 10 days." He said.

"Well, that's assuming we don't run into any more battles or mercenaries on the way." I said.

"There he goes again. Last time, a city caught on fire. Do you intend to make a whole country burn this time?" Serra said.

"Alright, I get your point; I'll stop talking about future battles. But you do have a point, do I attract danger or something?" I told myself.

"If you think about it, danger does seem to follow you, or Lyn." Wil said.

"Now that you mention it, I didn't get attacked in Sacae for months until Mark showed up." Lyn said.

"And we met you guys after you guys started a skirmish with bandits." Sain said.

"And you met me and Wil in a raided town you guys were planning on going to." Said Florina.

"And-"Dorcas started but I cut him off.

"Alright, alright I get it; I'm a freaking danger magnet. *sigh*… I'm going to go get some water from the stream up ahead." I told them.

"Don't go getting us into even more danger." Matthew shouted. Like I really want that.

I walk out of view from everybody and dunk my water canteen into the stream. I took a sip and it was delicious. Enjoying the simpler things in life really hits the spot. I look at the river and watch its beauty, and as luck would have it I saw a teal-haired boy running towards me.

For the love of Elimine, I think they were right. I do attract danger.

"Mister, help me. Some bad people are after me and they took my sister!" he cried out when he reached me.

"Kid, calm down, what people?" I asked.

"Them!" he pointed in front of me and I saw a black cloaked man. He seemed very malicious. He gave out this "Look at me, I'm plainly evil" kind of vibe.

"Heh heh heh… found you. Come on, its back to Nergal with you. Give the kid to me and I'll spare your life." He told me.

The kid obviously didn't want to go. The guy in front of me didn't seem like a bandit either. He seemed… well trained. For Elimine's sake, am I going to get everyone involved in something big this time?

"I won't go back! Let Ninian go!" the boy yelled.

"Well… we're not supposed to kill you. But they didn't tell us anything about beating you up to a bloody pulp." The man snickered.

"Not on my watch." I told him.

"Who are you? You dare cross the infamous Black Fang?" he said.

"Never heard of them, nor do I care. You aren't getting this kid." I retorted.

"Heh… playing hero huh. Too bad I have to kill you now. Don't blame me for this, you brought this on yourself. Keh kekekeke!" he laughed.

He started chanting something I haven't heard before. I pushed the kid behind me bracing myself for whatever he was going to do. All of a sudden a rune appeared below me. Crap I can't move.

"Die!" the man screamed. "FLUX!" he yelled.

**What do you know, Dark magic. I guess I'll give you a little present. Be thankful**.

It's the creepy voice. Damn, now is not the time to worry about him…it…me?

A dark blast of energy rose up from the ground. It was powerful, that was plain to see. For a moment it stayed still and suddenly it struck me. Dust flew everywhere.

"Sir!" the kid yelled. Looking at the mass of smoke.

"So much for him. Now let's take you back kid." The kid said.

"Wow… I can't believe I survived." I said. The smoke cleared up and I was standing, a few scratches on me, otherwise I'm ok.

"H-how!" the man gasped.

"Don't know, but whatever it was, its time I tried whatever Mr. Unknown gave me on you." I said. I put my arms up.

I closed my eyes and words popped into my mind, these words… they seem very familiar.

_From the abyss I call you. Power of Darkness, consume. Flux!_

The same spell that guy used on me appeared on my enemy, except it was stronger and faster. It was devastating. I guess I can use dark magic now, and I love it. It feels… invigorating. I looked at the kid, he was surprised.

"Kid, what's your name." I asked.

"N-Nils, what was that?" He said, recovering from his shock.

"I have no idea, don't mention it to anybody, they'll ask a lot of questions I can't answer..." He nodded. "Mind telling me what's going on?" I asked.

"My sister… Ninian, she was kidnapped by them. Please you have to help me get her back." He pleaded.

"Hold up Nils, it's not up to me. I'm a tactician; you have to take it up with my employer." I told him.

"Alright, please let me see him." He told me.

"It's a her and alright." I told him and lead the way. They're not going to like this.

* * *

"Hey guys, I'm back." I yelled.

"It's about time…who's the kid?" Matthew said.

"He needs to talk to Lyn." I told him.

"… Mark what did you get us into?" Sain asked.

"The usual. But this time, the enemy is more well trained." I told him.

"For the love of… all those who vote to keep Mark from wandering off, say I." Matthew said, and it was unanimous. I was not supposed to leave anyone's sight.

"You guys are horrible." I muttered. "But anyways, Nils go talk to her. Her name is Lyn or Lyndis whichever you prefer. She's the leader." I told him.

"My name is Nils. Dangerous men are after me. They took my sister. Please, you have to help me get her back!" he pleaded.

"Mark, what should we do?" Lyn asked.

"It's your call; we'll do whatever you decide." I told her.

"Alright, lets go save Nils sister. I can't stand by and let a child be taken from their home." Lyn said.

"First, let's go meet up with the people that took your sister, maybe we can work something out." I told them.

"They won't listen." Nils said.

"Never hurts to try, I hate bloodshed, if it can be avoided I would choose that path." I said. "Nils, lead the way."

We walked a bit ahead. We didn't get far until a lone man came into view. He was waiting for us. Damn it, they know we're here. There goes the element of surprise.

"Well you look at that. Some kind people are generously bringing the boy we were looking for back to us. If you would be so kind as to return him, we will spare you." The man said.

"I would like to see if we can talk this through? Is there any chance that you can return this kids sister?" I asked.

"Not in the least, our orders are absolute. Give us the kid or perish." He stated.

"Well, looks like it was no use after all. Can't blame anyone for trying." I said.

"You don't know who you're messing with. Alright Take 'em down boys!" He yelled. He retreated into the forest and the mountains.

"Damn, they know how to use the terrain. Audelia, tell me whatever you can." I told my bird friend.

"_There's a shaman in-"_but I cut her off.

"Shaman? What are those?" I asked.

"Shamans are wielders of dark magic. I don't know where that magic originates from but it's powerful." Erk said.

"Alright, what else Audelia?"

"…_The shaman is a bit ahead of you guys. There is an archer next to the fort up ahead. There are several enemies near a bridge that's further along the path there's a mix of all weapons. I can see some shamans hiding in the forest behind the mountains. It seems they're holding up in a mansion at the base of the other side of the mountain._

"Damn it, this isn't looking good." I said out loud. "No choice, we better get ready for every possibility." I told everyone.

"Alright, Matthew and Serra, go to Kathelet and see if you can learn anything about our surroundings. Everyone get everything ready while we wait, make sure to bring vulneraries. There's a shop nearby. Kent, buy Javelin's for you, Sain, and Florina. They'll be useful against distant fighters. Dorcas, get a handaxe." I told them.

A few minutes later, everyone was ready for battle. Serra and Matthew came back with information and a monk…

"Mark, I brought a monk to aid us in this fight. Also, there seems to be a big dead tree that's at the point of collapsing on the other side of the mountain." Matthew said.

"A gentleman at the village gave me a Thunder tome and a mend staff. They know beauty when they see it." Serra smiled and praised herself. "Here you go Erky, have fun with that."

"Mmmm…." Erk said. I'm not sure if he's happy or annoyed that Serra gave him a new tome.

"Ok, what's your name and what weapon do you wield?" I asked our newest comrade.

"My name is Lucius; I am an Acolyte, an Elimine monk to be specific. I wield light magic, which is specifically stronger against shamans. I believe I can be of use in this battle." He said.

"Indeed, mind if I see your magic first?"

"Not at all."

"Alright, there's a shaman up ahead, can you deal with him, and we'll back you up in case it gets bad."

Lucius encountered the shaman. His light magic or as its called lightning, hit the shaman with a preemptive strike. It hit the shaman hard but he still looked able to fight. The shaman casted flux but Lucius evaded it and managed to get in a light spell before he retreated a bit. The shaman still stands.

"Wow, that light magic might be a bit weak but it's pretty accurate. Alright, Florina land the last strike." I said as Nils joined the conversation.

"Wait! Let me fight too." He said.

"What can you do? Can you wield a weapon?" I asked.

"No, but I'm a bard, they're useful to have around."

"How so?" I asked.

"Like this." He walked up to Lucius and started playing music with his flute. I don't know what he did but Lucius seemed to regain his energy back from his tired state after that battle. Lucius struck the Shaman again and he fell.

"Interesting, your music has a rejuvenation quality. This will help a lot, all right you're in." I told him. He nodded.

"Ok, here's the plan, everyone charge in from the bridge and continue your way to the mansion. Stay in groups of two; take someone who can attack from afar and someone to guard their front. Lucius and Nils, use your magic and music whenever you can. Florina, me and Dorcas will go through the mountains and we'll do a two-sided attack. Serra, you're in charge of making sure no one dies. Lyn take command if the circumstances need it." I told them. "Alright lets go!" I yelled. We separated, I went towards the mountains and Lyn's group went around the mountain.

* * *

"Really, Mark sure likes to run us ragged." Matthew said.

"He's the tactician; he's not even supposed to be in battle." Sain said.

"But he is, and because of that, he's saved us a couple of times." Wil said.

"But still, he's rather bossy don't you think so?" Serra said.

"He's just doing his job. If he wasn't bossy and rather blunt, his friendship with us could put his planning in danger." Erk said.

"How so?" Lyn asked.

"A tactician is not supposed to get close to any of the people in his command, or else his personal feeling towards them will hinder his thinking. For example, the best place to keep a loved one safe from battle is to not let them fight at all." Erk said.

"But he keeps us pretty close. He's a guy you can depend on." Sain said.

"Yes but he still keeping his secrets from us." Kent said.

"He is a valiant warrior; I do not doubt his loyalty." Rath said.

"His past is his own. He must have a good reason to keep us out of it." Dorcas said.

"I suppose you're right, but it's still kind of sad that he doesn't trust us." Lyn said.

"He trusts us, but not with his secrets. It's better to let him tell us instead of asking." Matthew said. Everyone nodded.

"Come on now, if we don't hurry along, I bet Mark will finish them off before we get there." Sain said.

"I doubt it, he may have a great mind but when it comes to combat prowess, he's far below average." Kent stated.

"Hahaha, looks like I wasn't the only one to think that." Wil said. Everyone laughed in confirmation of Mark's combat expertise.

"Come on guys, let's go. We can't leave him alone or he'll probably risk his life again." Lyn said.

Everyone snapped back into attention. They knew how much the tactician had grown on them. He fought when he didn't need to; he sacrificed himself to save someone else. He may have his secrets but he's done nothing but help them. They would follow his command to their deaths, that's how much they trusted him.

"Mark seems really important to everyone." Nils said. Talking to Lucius because they felt left out.

"Indeed, they trust him so much; I see little reason for us not to do the same." Telling the young bard next to him.

* * *

As soon as they got to the bridge, they had a big fight against the opponents. Magic and weapons were flying everywhere. The groups were struggling with each other to overcome the other.

"Damn, these guys are good." Matthew said while dodging

"Mark was right to tell us to bring vulneraries with us. Serra is too busy running around to help everyone." Wil said shooting at the mage but missing. "Damn."

"This is annoying. How come the beautiful me has to run around the battlefield? All of you should stay still!" Serra yelled.

"More healing, less talking." Erk said, fighting the myrmidon that was attempting to cut him down. Serra complaining but still doing her job.

"Sain, now!" Kent yelled. They double teamed a bandit that was annoyingly strong. It took both of them to take him down.

"Alright, Kent, help Erk. Sain, fight the lancer that's keeping Rath busy. Lucius and Nils deal with the shaman." Lyn commanded. Rath was having trouble aiming at his opponent due to his mobility. Lucius was firing his light magic and Nils playing his song as fast as he could.

It was a hard battle but they managed to make it through. They were tired but still going through.

"Hah…hah… that was tiring." Matthew said.

"Yeah, we better rest for a bit, otherwise we'll probably lose to whoever's left." Lyn said.

"Lyn, here. I just got back from the village near the bridge. They gave us Pure water." Erk said.

"Pure water?" Lyn said.

"Yes, it reduces the effects of magic, but as time passes its effect diminishes." Erk said.

"Great, this could help with the shamans".

After a few minutes, they decided to move on. They came across a clearing. They began making there way to the mansion. But they stopped dead in there tracks. Trees and bushes were rattling around them. Around 25 shamans came out of the bushes.

"Damn, it's a trap." Sain said.

"We're surrounded." Kent said.

"I wish Mark was here, he would have a plan." Lyn said.

"Well he's not, but I would assume that he would say "If we're going to die, let's go out with a bang"." Wil said.

"Heh… that sounds very Mark-ish." Sain said.

"Alright, everyone prepare for the worst." Lyn said. She used the Pure water she got on everyone but no doubt that it would not help them much.

The shamans starting chanting. All at once they focused their magic on the group. Just then a sword comes out of a shaman's chest. The sword belonged to a Red-headed swordsman. Another man with blue hair chopped down two other shamans. Dorcas who just came out from the forest threw his handaxe striking another shaman. Florina swooped down and impaled another one. Mark then appeared behind them. Launching what seemed like dark magic at whoever was near him. At his side was a teal haired girl.

"What are you guys doing! Attack!" He yelled. That snapped us out of our daze. Our enemy was startled at the sudden development, and we took advantage of it. It was a one way battle. The shamans had no time to chant and whatever spell they could get out was reduced by the pure water. We took care of the leader fast. We were tired, and exhausted. But we were alive.

* * *

"Hey guys, glad to see that you made it." I said.

"Mark, where were you? Why did you take so long?" Lyn asked.

"Well… it all started when…

~Flashback~

At the other side of the mountain.

"Whew, that was a big mountain." I said.

"It wasn't much; you need to build your strength some more." Dorcas said.

"Are you ok, Mark?" Florina said.

"I'll manage."

We walked down the mountain and spot a massive dead tree that's just on the brink of falling down towards the river across us.

"I guess that's the tree." I said. Then I notice horse hooves. "Everyone stay low."

We watched as a group of people ride horses away from the mansion. We spotted a girl with teal-hair unconscious riding with the man in front.

"_They were shaman; they escaped with a girl from the battlefield."_ Audelia said.

"Crap, I think that's Nil's sister. We got to go after them." I said.

"How, we'll never catch up on foot." Dorcas said.

"Florina, give me a lift, Dorcas cut the tree and attack from behind. Me and Florina will keep them busy while you do." I told him.

I got on the Pegasus; Florina was still a little jumpy about me but not as much as before. We flew over them without them noticing and went in front of them. I started chanting the spell I used back in the barracks in Araphen. I should really buy a fire tome, this spell drains me. Eventually the horse riders notice us, they kept on moving towards us, they were getting ready to cast their own magic, but I stuck first.

"Explode!"

It was a powerful attack. It got rid of a few of them but there were still a lot of them left. Florina took advantage of the chaos and charged in, stabbing a shaman. The girl was still on the horse, I managed to avoid that one. The shaman chanted and hit me with a dark spell, it hurt like hell. I charged in, the rest of the shamans casting Flux. I evade them and took a few on the way and hacked another shaman. Florina was throwing javelins left and right. We were being cornered. Then we saw a Handaxe flying and striking a shaman from behind. The three of us managed to get rid of half the group but there were too many. We were hurt and cornered.

"You put up a good fight, too bad we have to kill you." Said a shaman.

All the shaman casted Flux on Dorcas and Florina but I jumped in front and took the blow for them. Hate to say it but if Mr. Unknown didn't give me Dark magic then I'd be dead right now.

"Mark!" both of them cried out, I was still on my feet but barely standing.

"Impressive, but you won't withstand another one." The Shaman said. They prepared another barrage of Flux. It's the end of me. I close my eyes ready to embrace death.

…

It didn't come. Instead I heard the sound of a cry.

I open my eyes and see two people fighting the Shamans from the back. One had a sword and red hair, the other one had blue hair and swung his axe, kind of dangerously but it was powerful. Wait, no time to be thinking.

"Guys, lets help out." I told Dorcas and Florina.

We succeeded in routing the Shamans, it took longer than we wanted but we managed to fight them off until they retreated and saved Nil's sister.

"Are any of you hurt?" said the red headed man.

"A few injuries here and there but it's manageable. Thank you for your assistance." I told him.

"No problem. My name is Eliwood, I am the son of Marquess of Pherae, and this is Hector, the younger brother of Marquess Ostia." He said.

"Hello, you guys are crazy to pick on these guys." Hector said.

"We were trying to rescue this girl." I said as I picked her from the horse. "She's the sister of one of our comrades, when we saw them take off; we acted before we could think a slip up in my part." I told them.

"You guys did fairly well in dealing with these guys, they were quite a challenge." Eliwood said, Hector nodding.

"They were. My name is Mark, I'm a tactician. This is Dorcas and Florina; we're in the same company. We ride with Lyndis, Marquess Caelin's granddaughter." I told them. They seemed surprised.

"You mean the girl with the succession issue? She's here?" Eliwood asked.

"Yes, she's here, but she's fighting against shamans at the mansion near Kathelet." I told them. The teal-haired girl started to stir and woke up. She looked around and noticed her surroundings. She jumped to her feet and backed away.

"Hold it; we're not here to harm you. We're with Nils, he told us that you were kidnapped and we came to rescue you." I told her.

"Nils? Where is he?" She asked. She had a nice voice and looked beautiful, wait I'm thinking straying from the question.

"He's with my employer. My name is Mark, what's yours?" I asked.

"It's Ninian. Please, can you take me to him." She asked.

"Actually we should really be heading back, I have a bad feeling that they're in danger. Ninian for some reason nodded. "Eliwood and Hector. Might I ask for your help with this?"

"If we are of help." Eliwood said.

"Bring them on!" Hector said.

"Alright, Dorcas and Florina get ready. Ninian can you move?" I asked.

"Yes, although I fear I will not be of use in battle at the moment, I twisted my ankle before meeting you all." She told us.

"Alright, stay behind everyone; don't get close to the battle. Get on with Florina; she'll give you a ride till we reach the battlefield." I said. Florina helped her get on top of the Pegasus.

Before we left I told Audelia to follow the Shamans that remained. It would be good to know where there base of operations is.

We ran as fast as we could back to where Lyn should have been. They had a large number with them when they were taking just one person. They must have more enemies with them. We ran through forest but still no sign of them. We then spotted a large group of shaman surrounding the Legion. Damn it. We still have the element of surprise, we can still do this.

"Alright, we'll use the forest to cover ourselves. Strike when they cast magic. The group in the center are our allies, don't attack them. Ninian stay close, its better knowing where you are than wondering if you went missing." I told them. We waited until they started casting magic. "Now!" I screamed.

~Flashback End~

"…and that's what happened." I said.

"Looks like you guys had a lot to deal with too." Lyn said.

"Yup, anyways we managed to get Nils sister. Ninian…Ninian?" I said. I look around but she wasn't around. I looked at Nils and there she was, her arms around her brother. It was a nice reunion.

"All's well that ends well, I guess." I said.

"Indeed." Lyn said.

"Pardon me but, may I ask who were the men after you?" Eliwood asked.

"If I remember right, they called themselves the Black Fang." I said. Everyone froze.

"The black fang!" Matthew said. Hector looked at him but didn't say anything.

"You know who they are?" I asked.

"Everyone does. They're an assassination group that eliminates anyone that are tyrannical. But lately they have been targeting anyone that dares cross them. They help those who side with them and help them from the shadows." He said.

"No wonder they were a pain to deal with." I said.

"Mark, do you mind telling me what's going on?" Eliwood said.

"You guys seem to attract trouble." Hector said.

"No, that's Mark." Everyone in the Legion said. Everyone started laughing. Eventually we calmed down.

"Well… it all started when I met Lyn…

…A few hours later…..

…and that's basically it." I said. The group nodding.

"I see. Well you certainly have a tale to tell." Eliwood said.

"Hard to believe you trust us." I told him.

"Believe it or not, I heard stories of your journey. We also have someone keeping tabs on you." Hector said.

"Really? I guess Matthew really is doing his work then." I said.

"You know Matthew was a spy?" Hector said.

"Yup, it was obvious." I said.

We heard Nils and Ninian in a panic from a bit a ways of here. We walked up to them.

"Is something wrong?" I asked.

"I've lost my ring." Ninian said.

"Ring?" Lyn said.

"They must have stolen it. Damn it!" Nils cursed.

"Is it important?" I said.

"It was a keepsake from our departed mother." She said.

"It was blessed by the spirit of Ninis… it's one of a kind. And those guys stole it." Nils said.

Lyn looked at me. "Can I talk to you, Mark?" she said.

"Whatever you decide, I shall follow." I told her. "But I want you to know our circumstances. If we give chase, and we don't know how far they are, they're professionals. We are charging into their stronghold. Our comrades are tired and wary. We will probably be fatigued and fall if we go on. "

"But… I can't stand here and let them get away with it. We have to go after them." She said.

"I thought you might say that." I told her. I heard flapping, I looked up and Audelia landed in front of us. "Did you find it?" I asked. It nodded.

"Alright, we know where their stronghold is. Lets get as ready as we'll get and head out." I said.

"Alright, I'll go inform everyone." She said.

She left to tell the Legion and Ninian and Nils what we were going to do. She left me and the two Lords.

"So milords. Do you want to come?" I told them.

"Why not, it'll be fun." Hector said.

"It would be callous to ignore this dilemma." Eliwood said.

"Then welcome aboard. I'm the tactician of this group. So if you don't mind, I'll be giving you guy's advice during battle." I told them. They agreed.

* * *

We left Kathelet as soon as we were able to. Our new companions Eliwood and Hector were eager to battle. They said they were in Kathelet to have their monthly spar with each other but I guess this would be just as fun. Audelia led the way. They moved pretty quickly, it was quite a distance from where we were.

"Wow, this place is smaller than I thought." I said out loud.

"It's probably one of their smaller strongholds." Kent reasoned.

"Even if it's smaller, we shouldn't underestimate them. They're still professionals; I wouldn't be surprised if they knew we were here." I told everyone.

"Maybe we shouldn't try to get it back." Nils said.

"He's right. It's just a ring. It isn't worth the lives of any of you." Ninian said.

"Mark agreed to attempt this… recovery. I trust that he will lead us through this. If Mark believes we can do this, we can. I am sure he thought this through." Lyn said.

"Well… it's kind of embarrassing if you say it like that, but I promise I'll do everything in my power to get your ring back." I said.

"There are more enemies inside then we originally thought." Eliwood said.

"Bah! It doesn't matter, five or fifty people, we'll cut them down." Hector said.

"Well… putting Hectors eagerness aside. I want everyone to participate in this battle. Move in pairs of two. One in front and one capable of attacking afar. The corridors are narrow so use that to your advantage. Audelia, what do you see?" I asked.

"_There are two ways to get in but they eventually merge together. I see various places where the walls are weak and are breakable. Use that to get behind the enemies. Enemy formation is everywhere. There are also chests in different rooms."_

"Alright, parts of the walls are breakable, so use them and get behind the enemy. The enemies' formation is everywhere so use teamwork and it should be easier. Matthew, there's treasure located inside so be sure to… liberate it. Hector and Eliwood, you guys stay together since you guys know each other's movements. Pay attention to the weapons the enemies holding and move accordingly. Lucius, I leave the shamans to you. Lyn is with me. Ninian, stay back from the battle, but don't wander off. Everyone else is free to do what they can. Everyone go!" I announced.

Everyone split up and started attacking the enemy. Hector and Eliwood made an excellent duo. They knew each other's movements that they knew when the other one pulled back and when they could push forward. Florina seemed to be getting stronger; she was shrugging off Flux spells like they were nothing. Kent and Rath were a good pair. Sain and Wil were talkative but could do just as well as any other. Erk and Serra, as much as he didn't like being around her were a good pair, she would heal him as soon as he got hurt. Dorcas and Matthew destroyed walls and collected what was in the chests. He got a hammer, a steel sword, and 4000 gold. Lyn and me were holding up, I used my newly acquired dark magic and held them in place while Lyn took advantage of their immobility.

"Mark, since when could you use Dark magic?" She asked.

"For a while, but I was no reason to use it till now, otherwise I would be at a disadvantage." I told her, I'm forced to lie to her again.

"You're full of mysteries aren't you?" She said sarcastically.

"Err… sorry. I can' tell you…yet." I told her. There's nothing TO tell. I have nothing.

"You say that but you don't mean it, do you?" she asked again.

"I mean it, it's just…" I can't tell her.

"Just?" she was waiting for a response.

"…Sorry." Those were the only words I could say. She stormed off to slay her next enemy. It's probably better if she hates me. I should have never gotten close to any of them.

* * *

_What's with him? Why won't he tell me anything? I want to know what he's hiding. I want him to be able to trust us. I want him to be able to trust…me…_

_No… I'm being selfish. He has his secrets. I shouldn't try to force him into it. He'll tell us when he's ready… if he's ready…_

Lyn stopped to re-adjust her train of thought_. I shouldn't be thinking of this now. We're on a mission._

_

* * *

_

Everyone managed to get by alright with a few injuries to themselves. Hector and Eliwood were relatively unharmed. Lyn was slightly mad at me but not as much as a while ago.

"Give it up. There's nowhere to run. Give us back the ring." I told the leader.

"No… I can't…" he said.

"Give us the ring and we'll let you leave with your life." I said.

"Failure… means death." He whispered. He took out a little vial of strange liquid and drank it. Instantly he falls to the ground.

"What!" Lyn gasped.

"Poison? He took his own life…" Rath said.

"These guys were well-trained. Failure means death. It was success or nothing for them." I muttered.

These guys… they're quite something alright. But what do they want with Ninian and Nils? There's no point in guessing, they have things to hide just as much as I do.

I look at the body and search it. I found what appeared to be a ring. It was beautiful. It's shape and the gem on it; it was one of a kind.

"Here." I toss it to them. "It's the ring right?"

"Yes, thank you so much." Ninian bowed to everyone.

* * *

Night fell on us. We decided to stay at the stronghold for the night. It was well supplied with various ingredients. It also had enough accommodations for all of us. Ever since Mr. Unknown gave me Dark magic, I have been feeling something ominous west of us. I was too busy to notice it on the account of recent circumstances. I'm also getting a weird vibe from Nils and Ninian.

I went to talk to them when nobody was around. I made sure that Matthew wasn't around either. I have a feeling that no one should know.

"Hey Nils, Ninian, Can we talk?" I asked them. They nod.

"Sorry for coming so suddenly but I need to ask you some questions." I tell them.

"Do not worry about that. We'll answer any questions we are able to." Ninian said.

"Thank you. Here's my first question. Are you two…human?" I asked them. They seemed shocked.

"W-Why do you think we're not." Nils said stuttering.

"Because, I feel something about you two, you guys don't seem… entirely human." I told them.

"Can we ask you a question too?" Ninian asked.

"Sure, I am not sure I can answer it but I'll try." I told them.

"When we met you, you also felt not… human. What are you?" they asked me. I was surprised. I'm not human…

"I… have no idea…to tell you the truth… I can't seem to remember anything about myself." I told them.

"You mean Amnesia?" Nils said.

"Yes…I have no idea who or what I am. The only reason I'm telling you this is because we seem to be in similar situations." I told them.

"Indeed. Yes, we are not human." Ninian said.

"Ninian!" Nils remarked at his sister.

"Nils, I think we can trust him. As I said we are indeed not human. But I cannot tell you what we are. But what I can tell you is that we are not the same species." She said.

"Not…the same?" I asked.

"Yes, I do not know what you are, nor do we even know what we should call you, the only thing I do know is… you are neither human nor apart of our species. You are… different." She said.

"Damn… just when I thought I could get some answers…only more arise." I cursed. What in the world am I!

"Umm… Mark… I don't know if I am in the right place to say this but…" Nils speaks, "Does it matter what you are?" he said.

"What?" I asked him.

"What you are or were… does it really matter?" he said again.

"…Yes… it does. Not knowing if I have a family… not knowing my heritage… not even knowing my own name… even the most basic thing about myself… I do not know. I want to find it. I don't want to lie to everyone." I said.

"I see… if that's how you feel then we won't push any further into the subject." Ninian said.

"Thank you. Can you not mention this to anyone, I have not told anyone except you. If you find out anything that might be able to help me, please tell me." I said. They nodded.

"We'll keep your secret, as long as you keep ours." They told me, I nodded.

"So… does your invigorating music come from your species or can it be learned?" I told them.

"Although it does not belong solely to us, many other creatures can use it, it just takes the know-how to do it." Nils said.

"Interesting. I doubt I could learn it though. Is your leg holding up Ninian?" I asked.

"Yes, but it seems that it will not heal soon without any medicine." She said.

"Hmm… I think I can help with that." I told them.

"What do you mean?" they asked.

"Dorcas wife had knowledge of herbs that can help soothe pain or anything related to legs, if I talk to Dorcas I think I can get everything to help heal it." I told them. They brightened up. "I'll see what I can do." I walked towards Dorcas tent.

* * *

By morning me and Dorcas had gathered everything we needed to make the medicine for Ninian. We gave it to her and after a few minutes, her legs were better than ever.

"Phew, it was worth it." I said happily.

"I cannot thank you enough, Sir Mark." Ninian said.

"Sir? I don't like that. Call me Mark, I'm just a regular tactician." I told her.

"Good morning." We heard. It was Lyn.

"Morning." We replied.

"Ninian, Nils. What are you planning to do now?" Lyn asked.

"Well…" They had no answer.

"If it's alright with you, would you like to travel with us?" She asked.

"Really? But they will come after you." Nils said.

"Don't worry about that. With Marks planning and my blade, we can take them." Lyn said confidently.

"Is it really alright?" They asked me.

"Well, your abilities will come in handy. I assume Ninian can do the same as you Nils." I asked.

"I do a special dance which has the same effects as Nils's music." She said.

"If that's true, you two will make a valuable asset to the team, we would be happy to have you. But you got to pull your own weight ok?"

"Yes!" they said.

"Looks like things are settled here." We heard. It came from Eliwood, Hector right behind him.

"Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector, good morning." I said.

"Morning." They both said.

"Are you planning on parting now?" I asked.

"Yes, further involvement would result in a political battle with Caelin, I am sorry we cannot be of more help." Eliwood said.

"I wanted to fight some more." Hector said.

"You have done enough for us. Thank you for helping us in our time of need." Lyn said.

"Think nothing of it; we hope you have luck on your journey. Me and Hector will stay in Kathelet for a while longer. If you need any help, feel free to ask." Eliwood said as we departed.

"Yesterday sure was busy." I said.

"Yes, we fought for our lives and gained new friends." Lyn said.

"I suppose so. Well, no use standing here. On to Caelin." I yelled.

* * *

Authors Note: For some reason, this one took much longer than I thought. Lately I've been thinking of taking Mark down a peg because I feel like he's been Gary stu (I just learned the term). Well I have been building him up a bit, I figured might as well tear him down.

How he got Dark magic will be told maybe in the next chapter. Honestly, I love dark magic. I think it's too awesome not to be used.

I started to deviate a bit more in this chapter. This chapter in particular will most likely lead to bigger deviations.

Also, yes, Niles and Ninian will join in battle. I am not aware of any game that had two people that could re-energize party members. I do not plan on abusing it such as using it on themselves over and over so they level up or something. I just wanted to explore the possibilities of both of them in battle.

Now that I think about it, I need to think of a way to make references to their levels. Its suppose to be real-time like, as in they don't know how strong they really are, but I should find a way to show that. I'll come up with something. It will probably have to do something with Audelia though.

Anyways like always, Please review.


	9. Chapter 9

Alright, since no one seemed to review if my creativity in the last chapter, I guess it means I did a decent job… well as decent as I could anyways. So, I'm going to do the same thing in this chapter.

I don't know why but this chapter took me longer to write then usual. Well, granted I had work and stuff but still, it was somehow more straining than usual. Probably because I feel exhausted from work. Anyways, I want to finish Lyn's arc before the 27th, it's about 3-4 more chapter's till then. I got stuff planned for afterwards.

Before I forget, there might be slight TacticianxLyn here but I'm using it to kind of get a point across.

Now for the reviews =

Xiang Yun – I guess what you said about him being an enigma is kind of true. Well I plan to clarify a bit of the things that might be puzzling you (That is, if my definition of enigma is right). Also, I never said that Mark was a dragon; I said they weren't the same species. That means that he is not an Ice dragon. There's still a whole world of possibilities to what he can be you know. Such as a Wolf (Laguz), tiger (Laguz) a heron (with dark powers) but those are just examples. Also, the dark magic has to do with his past. But another reason I put it up is because I freaking LOVE dark magic, or elder magic, whichever you like to call it. Also thanks for the support.

Patattack – Thanks, I really thought about the comedy and decided to whether or not to add it. I winged it. Since I feel like the story is getting too serious for my taste, I decided to add more comedy, if I even had some to begin with.

Now to stop my rambling, ON TO CHAPTER 9!

* * *

It's been a few days or so since we left Kathelet. We left Eliwood and Hector back in Kathelet. They were different than what I would expect a noble to be like. They were good people who did not judge a person by their status. I'm glad that Lyn won't be by herself when she stands as Lady of Caelin. I should start thinking about what I'm going to do after we get Lyn back. Since I woke up in the plain, I've just been following everyone in this campaign, but when it's over then what? I can't stay in Caelin, even if Lyn asks me to stay, I have a feeling I would just attract trouble. –sigh- I think I should just go by myself… that does sound nice… I guess I'll think about it later.

Luckily we were making great time. No bandits, no Mercenaries, nothing. I think Lundgren has finally given up. He still has to suffer though. If I ever see him, I'll give him a good punch in the face. Heh… that would be fun. Wait, first we got to get there. No time for being lost in thought.

"The mountains are so far away now. It's hard to believe that we've come such a long way." Lyn said.

"That's true, but it feels like its been longer though." I said.

"Yeah, a while ago, I wouldn't have imagined leaving Sacae, but here I am."

"Many things happened for you to make it here. It's been one hell of a journey."

"It all started when I met you. It's interesting how things happen."

"That's right. In all my years I've been alive, I would have never imagined to meet a girl from the Sacae plains, start a journey, find out she's a noble, help her get to her country, fight bandits, mercenaries, and assassins. It sure was interesting to say the least." At least, from the point of my memory I remember.

"Ah… Sorry."

"For what?"

"For getting you involved in this."

"I never said I regretted it. You're as close a friend as one can be. If it wasn't for you, I would have died back in the plains. At first I joined to repay the favor but now I want to see it through to the end. I am helping you as a friend, not as a favor."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

"Hey Mark, what are you planning to do after this is over?"

"Mmm… I haven't really thought about it. I would probably go for traveling around. I got nothing better to do."

"Then… Would you stay in Caelin with me for a while? I… don't really want to be there without any friends."

"Kent and Sain will be there. They'll keep you company."

"They're knights, while they are my friends; they also swore loyalty to me. I want a friend who's free to speak to me and someone to hear me out."

"Alright, I'll think about it."

Honestly, the offer that Lyn gave me seemed very good. I have nothing so it would be better to stick with friends. But I'm not sure I should. I've been lying to them. I'm not even human, and apparently there's someone or something inside of me. I really doubt I can find my answer by staying in Caelin.

"Lyn! Don't move!" Nils and Ninian cried out.

"What?" Lyn said just as she stopped. Just as she did, a huge object flew past her head, just inches from her. It landed a few feet behind us. All we saw was a huge piece of wood, except it was pointy. It would be deadly if it had hit. Wait… I know what that is. I saw it in a picture back in Bunglar.

"Fuck. They have a Ballista. Things just went bad." I said scornfully.

"What in the- Where did that- Mark, you know what that was!" Lyn asked utterly confused.

"A Ballista is a siege weapon. They can attack from very far distances. It's complicated but they're basically giant bows… Damn… Looks like Lundgren if finally getting serious." I said.

"What do you recommend we do?" Kent asked.

"Hold on. Audelia, please give me the layout." I told the bird.

"_There is a town east of your location. There is a shaman and a mage there. The ballista is on the other side of the mountains. There are many, what seem like knights south of you, crossing the river. They seemed to be hold up in a fort."_ The bird said.

"Great, now they have a Fort too. This is getting very troublesome." I said.

"Do we retreat?" Rath said.

"I would do that but that's exactly what they want. To beat an enemy that knows what you're going to do. You have to plan the unexpected." I told them.

"And that would be?" Erk said.

"Charge straight in." I said as-a-matter-of-factly. They looked at me like I lost my mind.

"You do realize that they would just shoot us full of holes right?" Sain said.

"I know, the best way to deal with the Ballista is to either have someone with good defense go or someone agile. So, Matthew-"I started saying but I got cut off.

"Actually, I have some minor business I must attend to. I am afraid I won't be able to join you in battle." Matthew said.

"Great, now let me re-think this." I said taking a moment to re-analyze the circumstances. "Alright, besides Matthew, Lyn is the fastest from the rest of us. I want Lyn to go and draw its attention. Florina, attack from the other side of the mountain while Lyn draws its fire. Kent and Sain, visit the town and get rid of the enemies there. Everyone else, move towards the Fort and avoid the range of the Ballista. Any questions?" I said.

"Are you insane? Why are you sending Florina to attack the Ballista?" Lyn said. Florina was a nervous wreck. I guess I should explain it, for Florina's sanity.

"The thing about Ballista's is…once they shoot one round, they take a while to load another. While Lyn avoids it, you sneak from behind and take the one controlling it out. It won't attack you immediately because, one it will probably not be armed or two, Ballista's take time to change direction. Make sure you end it in one hit. Otherwise… I should not mention what can happen." I said.

"Don't you think it's too much for Florina?" Kent asked.

"It may be a tad too much but, Florina's a Pegasus Knight. Whether she likes it or not, danger comes with the job. If she can't deal with this right now, how will she deal with it in the future? But I won't force her to do it. If she says she doesn't want to, then I'll think of something else… So what is it Florina, will you do it or not?" I said. All eyes lie on Florina.

"I-I-I…Umm…" Florina stuttered.

"Like I said, I won't force you; just say the words and I'll think of something else." I told her.

"… Is this… the safest option we have?" she asked.

"…Yes. All the other ones run the risk of getting hit with the Ballista higher than this plan."

"…I-I-I'll do it." Florina said meekly, barely audible.

"What? Say it louder."

"I-I'll do it." She said, with a bit more confidence.

"Once more."

"I'll do it. Please let me do this." She said with confidence this time. I got to say, this was a nice moment we had.

"Just what I wanted to hear. Lyn, in order to stay a bit safer, Nils, Ninian, keep her safe." Everyone looked at me wondering how they would do that.

"Please explain it to them." I said. I figured it out pretty easy. The big bolt was too fast to see, must have known it was coming. How? Magic? Maybe… special powers… most likely. Not human with special powers… I put my money on this one.

"We… can sort of see danger." Nils said. Everyone still looked confused.

"We can see danger coming, but we are not strong enough to stop it. But it doesn't mean that we can't interfere." Ninian said. Everyone looks like they understood…kind of.

"Anyways…Once that's done, regroup at the Fort." I said.

"Can I ask a question?" Wil asked.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well… that Ballista… is it possible-"

"Yes, It's basically a giant bow, only Archers can use them, so once the enemies gone, it's yours to use."

"Sweet!"

"Alright everyone, stay in the forest. Let's ride!"

We went through the forest pretty fast without a sound. I have to say, I'm getting good as sneaking around. The Ballista didn't notice us, instead it had its hands full dealing with Lyn's speed and Nils and Ninian danger seeing skills. Kent, Sain and Florina are not visible due to the mountain in the way.

"Audelia, how are they doing?" I asked.

"_Kent and Sain are in battle with a Mage and a Shaman. They have the upper hand. Florina is almost there. Just a bit more." _The bird said.

"Alright, we got to wait on Florina. Once that's done, Wil take over the Ballista and the rest go towards the bridge south of us." I said.

Needless to say, it was what seemed like years, but only a few seconds. This is a hell of a gambit for me. If I win it, we get the Ballista, but if I lose, I also lose a friend and most likely the trust of the group. Damn… I'm starting to re-think this. No! A tactician must not let his feelings cloud his judgment; I know I'm right…right?

The next thing I see is Florina; she jumped/flew over the mountain and dove down to the Ballista. The Ballista was taken by surprise, Florina dove in for an attack, please let it hit. Then… it misses. Elimine No! Florina, GET OUT OF THERE!

Florina flew up higher and higher, until she was blotted out by the sun. The Ballista couldn't see her. It was franticly looking around. A shadow casted over the Archer on the Ballista. I saw Florina dive again; she was twirling her lance gaining more momentum with it. She lashed out at the Archer with tremendous force, a gust of wind picked up as the lance met its target.

I let out a sigh of relief. So does everyone else. I was proud of her; she was farther along than I thought.

I saw Lyn, Nils and Ninian run after her. They were screaming for some reason. Audelia was trying to contact me but my mind was in a state of relief. Wait…

The next thing I knew, an arrow was sticking out of Florina's chest, blood was trickling down the end of the arrow... I looked over the direction the arrow came from. It came from an approaching Archer. No…No NO NO!

Erk, Rath, and Wil struck the Archer down. We rushed to Florina. She was loosing blood, and fast.

"Serra! Heal!" I yelled. Serra jumped to work. It seemed to be taking effect but she was loosing her color. "She's not going to make it!" Serra yelled. DAMN IT!

"Use all the vulneraies we have!" I yelled. They were applied but they weren't doing much.

Florina started coughing up blood. Her skin was turning pale because of blood loss. Shit, I don't want to lose anyone!

"Halt!" We heard a voice. We looked around and there were solders around us. About fifteen of them.

"Get the hell away from us!" I yelled. But they inched closer.

"We need to do something or we'll lose her!" Lyn said panicking.

"We have to force our way through!" Sain said furiously.

The Solders were coming closer. We could deal with them but by that time, we would have lost Florina. Serra, Ninian and Nils can't fight and we're outnumbered.

I looked at Florina. Damn… this is my fault. I ordered her to come. I got too careless and let an enemy near her. It was my fault…entirely. I close my eyes.

I open my eyes and find myself surrounded by darkness.

* * *

**Need some help? **It's the Voice! I don't have time to worry about him right now.

What? You can save her! Please, help her!

**I can, but what's in it for me?**

You piece of shit! Someone's dying and you're just going to stand there! What do you want!

**Not much, it's been a while since I was free. Lend me your body for a bit and I'll save her.**

I don't care what you do. As long as you don't hurt my friends and save Florina.

**It's a deal.**

**

* * *

**

POV: Lyn

We are surrounded, Florina's loosing blood, and Mark is just standing there. We need help, anyone please.

"Hmm…" Mark said something. "Looks like this is a bit troublesome."

"Mark?" I asked.

Mark just looked at me questionably. He ignored me and started to speak up.

"No matter, I just need to save this girl and kill them right?" Mark asked. What's he talking about. Everyone was looking at him. "Well then… Kill for the living..." he said.

He raised his arm and just as he did, various spell circles appeared under the enemies. But those weren't the usual ones, they looked different. The enemies couldn't move an inch.

"Nosferatu." He said. He smiled devilishly. "Do you know why this spell is useful?" he asked the unmoving enemies. "It's because it allows the user to suck the life out of his enemies." He said his smile turned sinister. The enemies were scared. It showed in their eyes. They wanted to run, they wanted to scream, but they couldn't. Mark lifted his arm and just like that, the enemies fell to the ground, orbs of purple light came out of them, and Mark held it in his hand and he smirked.

"Well, it wasn't for long but I guess I had enough fun for now." He walked up to Florina, and held the orb of purple light to her chest. Almost instantly, Florina's eyes opened. She looked around confused. Then she panicked because Mark was close to her. She had no idea that Mark just saved her. But what exactly did he do?

* * *

**There, that should do it.**

What did you do?

**I killed the enemies and gave their life force to the girl.**

How?

**If Elder magic can take life away, it can give it back. But it requires a large amount of life force, so it's not that wise to do it. The girl was still alive so much life force wasn't required.**

How do you know that?

**You know it too, you just forgot.**

Alright, I'll play along. What's your name?

**Whatever you want, I don't have one.**

"Well, whatever your name is, thank you.

**Don't, I only helped you this time because it would be bad if you died too soon. I want you to struggle for what destiny has in store for you.**

So… this was a one time thing?

**Perhaps, if the need arises, I might interfere again. But know this; I will also ruin your life. I don't like you. I am not your friend, I am your enemy.**

Thanks for the heads up.

**Till next time…**

**

* * *

**

Normal POV

I regain control of my body and find everyone staring at me. I was surprised by a healthy Florina but I hid it well.

We saw Kent and Sain approaching. They hadn't been here so they have no idea what happened.

"Is something wrong?" Kent asked.

"No… we should really get back to the matter at hand." I said.

Everyone wanted to say something but they held their tongue. It was no time to question what just happened.

I looked at the solders that just attacked us. They were wearing the same uniform. I looked at the insignia of the solders…No…it can't be…

I looked over at Sain and Kent and they had the same insignia.

"Sain, Kent… I'm afraid that I have to ask you two to remind me who you swore loyalty to." I told them.

"Isn't it obvious? It's to Lady Lyndis and Marquess Caelin of course." Sain said.

"I swore the follow Lady Lyndis and to Marquess Caelin." Kent said.

"Then… make sure you don't hesitate, they made their choices." I said. They looked at me questionably. "Pay me no mind, we diminished their numbers, it's time to strike." I said.

"Mark, we also obtained a Lancereaver from the Village." Kent said.

"Lancereaver…Sweeeet!" I said.

We marched onwards to the Fort. There were little solders remaining. But they still wouldn't give up.

"Sain, You traitor!" A solder yelled.

"What?" Sain said.

"Kent! You had us fooled! I'll kill you where you stand!" another solder said.

"What's going on? Why are Caelin solder's attacking us." They both said.

"They sided with Lundgren, but we better fight first and ask questions later." I said.

They hesitated but brought themselves together. I don't know if my earlier words had an effect but they just renewed their resolve.

We made quick work of the solders. We outnumbered them and we had a Ballista on our side. We got into the center of the Fort; a Knight was standing in the middle. Oh great, I really don't like these guys. Not since I got a lance in my stomach.

"Commander Yogi!" Kent yelled.

"Kent? So it is you. You decided to side with the imposter. I am ashamed. To think that you two were my students once." He said.

"What? Imposter? Commander Yogi, what do you mean?" he asked.

"Nothing you need to know beyond your grave, prepare yourself!" Yogi said.

"But-" Kent started but Sain cut him off.

"We can't change his mind, he's already decided." He said.

"Can you guys take him?" I told them.

"He was our commander and he also trained us. I don't know but we won't give up." Kent said.

"Alright, Lyn, give Sain your Armorslayer. Kent, use the Lancereaver. Don't hold back, he won't" I told him. They both nodded.

The Cavaliers stood in front of their former Commander. It was quiet, none of them made a move as they inched forward. When they heard a branch break, they charged at each other. Sain strucked first, but his sword was deflected, Kent slashed at the spear in attempted to break it, only to be blocked by his armor. They attacked both at the same time but the Knight collided with Kent and thrusted his spear on Sain, which hit him directly. They threw javelins which dented his armor but not very affective otherwise.

"Sain, Kent, the terrain!" I yelled.

They quickly noticed the dunes behind the Knight. They threw more javelins in attempts to lure him into them. When he got to the dunes, they both charged again. The Knight tried to guard but lost his footing in the sand. Kent broke his spear while Sain destroyed his armor and giving him a fatal strike.

"Lord Lundgren… I have failed you." He said. Both the Cavaliers watched their former commander fall by their hands.

"Sorry I had to make you do that." I said.

"No… he made his choice." Kent said.

"This means there will be less resistance in Caelin." Sain said.

I guess we still have our work ahead of us. Though, I got to hand it to Nils and Ninian, if it wasn't for them, we would have lost lyn at the beginning." I said.

"We are honored to have served you well." Ninian said.

We saw Matthew approaching. It's about bloody time he showed up. I hope he's got something good to say or I'll shove a Flux up where the sun don't shine.

"Wow, you guys dealt with the Ballista too? Impressive as always." He said.

"Matthew, where did you go?" Lyn asked.

"I went to the village to sniff out information. I'm afraid it isn't good news either." He said.

"Lets hear it." I told him.

"First, it's about the Marquess. He seems to have contracted an illness and has been bedridden for about 3 months." Lyn gasped. "But there seems to be a rumor about his condition though." He said.

"Rumor?" I asked.

"The people believe that someone's been poisoning the Marquess." He said.

"He's being poisoned!" Lyn said shocked.

"And the person who is poisoning him, well… everyone's too afraid to mention his name." he said.

"Why? If everyone knows then why don't they stop him?"

"The person who is poisoning him is none other than Lundgren. Because of the Marquess's state, he cannot do anything to stop him. The people cannot stop him… in fear that they will be wiped out." I said. "Am I right Matthew?"

"Yes, but also, they cannot act without proof. I doubt the whispers of the common folk will change anyone's mind. But there is one more piece of information that concerns me." He said.

"Which would be?" Lyn said.

"An imposter's appeared, claiming to be the Marquess's granddaughter. Well, that's the story Lundgren's bee telling to everyone."

"Damn it." I said.

"What does that mean?" Lyn said.

"It means that people are expecting two traitorous knights, and a baseborn child to appear and lay claim to Castle Caelin." He said.

"Traitorous! Us?" Sain said.

"That's ridiculous!" Kent said.

"So he's saying I'm an imposter?" Lyn said.

"Do you have anything that can prove your lineage?" Matthew asked.

"When my mother joined the Lorca, she didn't bring anything from Lycia with her." She said.

"Marquess Araphen himself remarked at your resemblance to your mother, Lady Madelyn. Your face is your proof!" Sain said.

"No, that won't be enough. They could simply accuse her of being a look-alike. Appearances are not proof. They would also doubt Sain and Kent, seeing as they are seen as betrayers of their knightly vows." I said.

"But, I must see my grandfather. Even with my last breath if I must." Lyn stated.

"From bad to worse… Alright, we need to think of something. If we even try to approach Caelin, the troops patrolling the area will be troublesome. I am also afraid that the Marquess might call to other Marquess's and ask for their assistance." I said.

"So, what we need is someone who can help make everyone around Caelin neutral to Lundgrens plea for help." Sain said.

"Then what should we do?" Lyn asked.

"Well… who do we know that has connections to nobility?" I asked.

Everyone thought for a bit and they came to an answer. "Eliwood!" they all said in unison.

"That's right. He seemed to hear our plight. He should still be in Kathelet. If we can talk to him, he might be able to help us." I told them.

"It's the best plan we have at the moment." Kent said.

"Alright, we have to go back to Kathlet. Let's go!" Lyn said.

* * *

Things could not have been worse for me on the road. I was already preoccupied in thinking about Mr. Unknown…I should name him already, lets see… well… for now, I'll call him Shadow. Why? Because he seems to know my past and everything about me, only a shadow would know all your thoughts, since it's always with you. He's my enemy. I don't think it would be a good idea to let him control body anytime soon. If that wasn't bad enough, everyone that witnessed what I did were asking questions.

"Mark, how did you do that?" Lyn asked.

"Do what?" I tried to play innocent.

"How did you save Florina? She was gravely injured, but you saved her and killed the solders effortlessly." Lyn asked.

"Umm…I used Elder magic." I told them. I tried to steer the question to magic, that would only leave Erk to worry about.

"That wasn't how the spell was supposed to be used. And also, you don't have a Tome. How did you cast Nosferatu?" Erk said. Crap, I don't really have an explanation for that.

"Err… I memorized the incantations." Hope this works with him. "It drains me but it's useful when you don't have a Tome, and for how it was used, I changed the application of the spell." I told him. I lied, I have no idea what I'm saying but it seemed to make sense.

"You seemed to be more… ruthless." Wil said.

"That's what happens when you upset a Tactician." I tried to joke my way out but they wouldn't budge.

"Stop joking around, tell us, who are you?" Serra said, that was unlike her. Damn it, what should I say.

"Does it matter? I've lead you through battle till this point. I have made mistakes but I made up for them, at the cost of myself." I told them.

"What do you mean? Rath said.

"Do you think it was easy to do what I did? I had to sacrifice something." I told them, they looked surprised. Granted, I just lied to them. But anything to get them off my back.

"Sacrifice! What did you sacrifice?" Lyn said.

"It's something you shouldn't know about, it cost me dearly, but I don't regret it." I told them. Well… there was a price actually. I made an enemy of Shadow and apparently I'm going to have to go through hell.

Everyone stopped asking me questions after I said that. We continued on the road to Kathelet. Florina eventually got around to thanking me; it took a while due to her phobia. I told her it was nothing and pretty much ignored everyone on the way to Kathelet. Everyone kept staring at me though. I don't blame them; I'm basically an enigma to them right now. I can't stay with them; once this little war is over I'm going on my own. I hate to turn down Lyn's proposal but at this point, I'm more harm than I'm worth. That is if I'm worth anything.

* * *

We eventually reached Kathelet after a while. We looked for Eliwood and Hector. We found them after wandering around the place.

"Hello Lord Eliwood, Lord Hector." I told them.

"Mark, Lyndis. I thought you were heading to Caelin. Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Actually, we ran into trouble." Lyn said. Eliwood and Hectors expression turned serious.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Well… we need your help as the Son of a Marquess. Yours too Hector." I told them.

"How can we help?"

"We need you guys to see if you can get the Marquess's around Caelin to remain neutral with the Succession issue. Lundgren is getting serious; he might call for help from other Marquess's. At that point, we won't be able to fight back." I told them.

"I'll talk to my father. Hector; see if you can ask Lord Uther for assistance." He told Hector.

"Thanks you guys." I told them.

"It's no trouble. But this might take a while to sort out. It should take about 5 days to finish our talk with the Lycia Council." Eliwood said.

"We can wait that long, can't we, Lyn?" I ask her.

"Yes, I cannot thank you both enough for this." She told them.

* * *

Mark went ahead to the inn that we were staying at. He was writing in his book that the legion dubbed "Mark's book" and didn't take notice of his surroundings. The rest of the Legion met up without his knowing.

"Hey, what do you think of Mark?" Wil asked.

"He's a good person." Dorcas said.

"He's noble." Lucius said.

"He's…friendly." Florina taking a while to think of a word.

"He's a valiant warrior." Rath said.

"He's honorable and has a brilliant mind." Kent said.

"He's trustworthy." Nils said.

"Though he might be a bit strange." Ninian said.

"He's puzzling." Erk said.

"…He's very…secretive." Lyn said.

"That's not even close. He's a leaf inside a forest." Serra said.

"Also, did you guys notice, he hasn't taken off his hood at all." Matthew said.

Now that they think about it, he hasn't. We have only seen his eyes and some of his hair but not his face. Does he have scars? Is he ashamed at them? How does he look? Is he handsome or normal? Those were the questions on all the Legion's mind, well some more than others.

"You know what we have to do, right?" Matthew said. Everyone nodded.

"This will be a dangerous mission." Sain said.

"But it's one that we have to do." Wil said.

"B-But what if he gets mad?" Florina said.

"He won't, he's not that type of person." Dorcas said.

"Even someone as unselfish as I am interested as to what is under his hood." Serra said.

"Alright." Matthew started speaking. "Then tomorrow, we will start, Operation, "Mark's Unmasking". We must now what is under that hood. Even if it means death. Is everyone with me?" He shouted.

"Yes!" They all shouted.

"Good, because here's the plan." Matthew said and everyone huddled up.

Mark was completely oblivious to what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

Author's note –

Hi everyone. I know I kind of went somewhere I don't even know. I just went with the flow honestly. I kind of didn't want to put in that Florina part but it was just a part that was just too good to pass up. I honestly just thought of it on the spot, so I figured might as well go with it. Also, yes I know the name "Shadow" has been overused. I couldn't think of any other name that would fit. I know there are a lot of names out there but I was lazy to find them. So anyways, Shadow IS his enemy. I emphasize on it. Every time he will come out, it will most likely lead to making this come crashing down immediately or in the near future.

I don't think I'll be killing off any characters. I always hated it when my characters died, so I won't have it in this fanfic, unless I really hated that character, which I rarely do. It might be a tad too much to follow everything though. I have like 30 people I have to keep track of which will not be fun… maybe it will.

Anyways, I am planning on making the next chapter a filler type chapter. I think that I have been too stuck on the story recently so I'm going with some comedy and some side stuff next chapter. I don't think I have mentioned how Mark looks like besides his hair and his clothes which the only thing everyone else has seen is his cloak, at least I think.

Anyways, I know this chapter was kind of weird, I think it was because I wrote in on different days. Probably my mood changed radically through that.

But anyways, like always, please review!


	10. Chapter 10

Alright everyone. First off sorry it took a while to put up this chapter, life happened. It got busy so I had little time to work on this chapter. It also took me longer because this was entirely not related to the story. I couldn't get any of the characters personalities right (in my opinion at least) so they sound like OC's, sorry about that. Also, I would like to point out that there is some Gary Stu in here, if you read it, you will see it. I will explain in the Author's notes. I am disappointed to how this chapter turned out, it wasn't nearly as funny as I would have liked but, can't keep working on it forever or it will turn to a fixation and I'll lose my focus on the story.

Now for reviews –

Patattack – As always, thanks for reading.

Xiang Yun – I am sorry to disappoint you to how this chapter turned out. I thought I would be good with comedy but it's actually harder than I thought. I guess it's only a once in a while thing. Yes, Ninian and Nils are Ice dragons. Though you're wrong about him being a different type of dragon, I just wanted to lead people the wrong way so I would get them a bit more interested. And you weren't rambling, I ramble a lot, but I try to keep it in check. (Thank past reviewers for that)

Kenegi – Yay! A new reviewer, thanks for reviewing. The problem I have is that I don't really add a lot of detail. I tend to ramble about stuff that doesn't matter but not with detail. I totally forgot about Sain, how did that happen? He's like the most noticeable guy in the game, except for Hector. I will fix it eventually when I have the time. I hope I can see you review my story again in the near future.

On a side note, Yay, birthday last week. Happy B-day me!

Also, Yay over 10,000 words on this one.

Anyways to limit my rambling. Here's chapter 10!

* * *

I woke up pretty early and sneak out the inn. I have a full schedule today so I can't really dawdle. Let's see, first up, is the outskirts of town. I pick up what I need and head towards the gate.

* * *

"Hey everyone, Mark's on the move." Matthew said.

"Really? It's too early to do anything." Wil said.

"Doesn't matter, everyone gets a shot of unmasking him. So who's first?" Matthew said.

Everyone looked around to see who would go first. They weren't sure how exactly they would go about in unmasking him.

"For now, let's follow him. Depending on what he'll do, we'll work with that." Lyn said. Everyone nodded.

* * *

He walked towards the gates and headed to the outskirts of town. Then he walked to the forest and stopped.

"What's he going to do?" Wil said.

"I don't know; let's just wait a bit more." Dorcas said.

Mark knelt down and dropped a couple of items. They were an iron sword, axe, lance, and bow. He looked at them and picked the bow.

"I haven't really practiced with a bow, I have to make sure I can land a hit, power is useless if you can't hit the mark. I had to sneak out like this because everyone won't let me train after the stunt I pulled in Araphen, and they won't let me leave them either." Mark said, he was loud enough to be overheard by the Legion. For the most part, it was true. Due to his inability with weapons and recklessness. The legion pretty much had him in quarantine.

"So who's first?" Lucius asked.

"Lets see… out of everyone that will be up so early, the candidates are: Lyn, Kent, Rath, or maybe Dorcas." Erk said.

"Hmm… Lyn you go first." Matthew said.

"Why me?" Lyn asked.

"Because you're the leader, show us how it's done. Kent is too strict. He might make him go back and ruin his chance. Rath… is a man of few words; I doubt he can do anything right now." He said.

"Fine." Lyn said.

She thought for a while and decided to play the early training act. She walked back a bit and made a lot of rustling noise to sound like she was just arriving. Mark who had a bow notched pointed it at the location of the noise.

"Mark?" Lyn said.

"Lyn? What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Training, what are you doing here? I thought we told you no training." She said.

"Err… I couldn't hold back." He said.

"Well, I won't tell anyone if you spar with me."

"Uhh… no thanks, I'll lose. I better return to town."

"Nope, this is training. Get ready!" She charged at Mark.

"Yikes! Lyn's gone crazy."

He grabbed the iron sword and attempted to parry the attack. She was fast; He could barely react in time. Lyn seemed to be aiming especially at his head.

"Lyn! Are you crazy! Are you trying to cut my head off!" He yelled.

"This is training!" She said.

The onlookers looked at Lyn. They were kind of confused and surprised.

"That… might be taking things to far." Florina said.

"Well… it was simple enough, but I think she took it out of proportions." Sain said.

"Does she want to see what's under his hood that much?" Ninian asked.

"No, it looks like she's having fun." Kent said.

"Shouldn't we stop her?" Nils asked.

"Nah, I think it's almost over." Wil said.

They looked back at the pair that were fighting. Lyn had knocked Marks sword out of his hand but Lyn was still approaching.

"Lyn? I'm unarmed. Stop already." He asked. But those words fell on deaf ears. He bolted into the forest.

"Hey! Come back!" Lyn yelled and gave chase.

* * *

Crap, Lyn's out her mind! She wanted to train but she's acting like a lunatic right now. I ran through the forest with Lyn right behind me. I have to do something fast. I ran and looked around for anything that might help. There were vines, branches, thick forest and lots of trees. I know, animal trap!

I gather the material I needed for my plan. I got away from Lyn long enough to put it together. I put a vine on the floor to trip Lyn and tied vines together to make a net. I knotted the end pieces and threw a vine up into the tree. As I did that, Lyn found me. Hope it works.

"Come back here!" She yelled and charged at me. She managed to track me down. Those Lorcan's know how to track.

I saw her trip and fall to the ground with the tripwire I put. Just as she did I pulled the rope and caught her in the net. She was dangling from the net, off the ground.

"Hey! Let me down!" she yelled.

"Nope, you'll get out by yourself eventually. I'm heading towards the library in town. If I see anyone on the way, I'll tell them where you are." I said before I went back to town after collecting his things, I ignored the angered Lyn. I better get out before she finds out how to escape.

* * *

The rest of the Legion walked up to the captured Lyn after a few minutes and laughed.

"Lyn, you were trying to hard. It was completely out of your character." Florina said.

"Just get me down from here." Lyn said.

"You know, you still have your sword, you could just cut them." Sain said. Lyn just realized that fact and cut herself loose. Everyone laughed even harder because she didn't realize.

"Alright, looks like I'm out. So who's next?" Lyn said, her face was flushed.

"He said he was going to the library right?" Lucius said.

"Yeah, I think the one's that fit that place are Erk and Lucius." Matthew said.

"I think we both should try. If one fails, the other one still has a chance." Erk said.

"Agreed." The group said.

Dawn was just barely rising. The group was still very eager to unmask Mark, except for Lyn whose pride was slightly injured. The group sneaked around in order not to make too much noise or get Mark's attention. Once he reached the library, he went around the whole place and brought a lot of books.

"Alright, its time." Lyn said.

The mage and the Monk stepped into the library and walked up to their Tactician. He didn't seem to notice them because he was absorbed in reading the books.

"Hmm… trial and error… simulations…" he muttered, while reading the book he was holding.

"Hello Mark. What are you doing?" Lucius asked. Mark jumped a bit and looked at his two companions.

"Oh, its you guys. Sorry, I thought it might have been Lyn." He said.

"Lyn? Why would Lyn be in a library?" Lucius asked.

"Well… I kind of did something to her a little while ago and I think she might be out for blood." He tried laughing it off. The Legion couldn't help but snort and looked at Lyn who was still ticked off.

"Ah… I see… So you didn't answer the question." Lucius said.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm studying up on several strategies and the land that's ahead." Mark said.

"Why?" Lucius said.

"Because due to my inability yesterday, Florina almost died. So far, there hasn't been any need for overly-complicated strategy. I'm still an apprentice; I need to gain more knowledge about tactics, also the land itself. A tactician has to know everything." Mark said.

"The pursuit of knowledge. As noble as any other." Erk said.

"Why are you guys here?" Mark asked.

"We…" _We forgot to think of an excuse_. They both thought. "…were just looking around, we spotted you in here so we thought we would say hi." Erk said.

"I see, well I'm just about done here. Don't get in trouble you two." Mark said as he picked up the stack of books and put them back into place and walked away.

The rest of the Legion hid as Mark came out and then looked at their comrades that were very unsuccessful. Erk and Lucius soon followed afterwards.

"So… What happened?" Wil asked.

"We… forgot to think of an excuse for being there." The admitted.

"You guys might be smart but you guys aren't bright." Matthew said and everyone sighed at them. They joined the defeated Zone with Lyn.

"Ok, now we're 3 out of 11. We still have 8 more tries. Let's follow Mark to see where he goes." Dorcas says.

The group followed Mark for a while. He looked around, went into various shops and stores. The sun had already set by the time Mark stopped by a tavern. He went up to the counter and talked to the Bar Man. After a few minutes the Bar Man left, leaving Mark with a drink.

"Now, who's up next?" Serra said. The group pondered a bit before arriving at the same conclusion.

"Sain's next." Everyone said. Sain looked confused.

"Who else would come to a tavern?" Kent said.

"But… fine. I already got an excuse anyways." Sain said walking inside. The group could already tell what he was going to say.

* * *

Looks like I managed to collect some useful information. Tomorrow I better remember to buy torches. Ahead there seems to be a very frequent fog area. Also I got some rather unpleasant information that I should probably not tell Lyn right now. It concerns Lundgren, the Lorca tribe, and the Taliver bandits. I began pondering to myself when I should tell her but who do I see coming towards me but our group's lovable buffoon.

"Hey there Mark, what are you doing here? Maybe picking girls?" Sain said.

"Just fishing for information, I'm assuming that that's what you're here for?"

"You betcha!" he exclaimed.

"Well, that's my cue to leave." I stand up.

"Now now Mark, remember, you said you would join me one day. I intend to make you keep that promise." He said. Thinking back, on the road I might have said that. I guess it wouldn't do any harm.

"Alright, I'll bite. I'm your wingman." I told him. He looked around and spotted 2 ladies.

"Look over there; those are two fine pair of ladies. Are you ready?" he asked. I gave him a questioned look but just nodded.

We walked up to the ladies that were sitting at the table. I have to admit, Sain knew how to pick them.

"Hello ladies, have you met Mark?" he said. I cannot believe he just said that. That was a completely lame pick up line. I just respond with a simple wave.

"C'mon Mark, take off your hood, they'll think you're a weird-o." Sain whispered. Who's the weird-o, me or the guy trying to pick them up?

They looked at us but then they decide to leave. Thinking back, I remember the promise that I made with Sain. I remembered I would be there to laugh at him when he fails. Might as well make him fail miserably. As Sain chased after them, I slapped their behind and hid myself fast. The ladies looked behind them and see Sain. What happened after that…? Sain got the crud beat out of him. I just stood back and laughed my ass off. It was priceless, maybe that'll teach him not to hit on women. It was already getting late, and Sain was unconscious. I decided to carry him back to the inn. I didn't notice the Legion hiding and also laughing.

* * *

The Legion who had been laughing were on the ground, holding their sides. The scene they just witness was surprising but expected. Even Rath, the silent man was holding back his laugh.

"That was too funny!" Wil said laughing.

"Sain had it coming!" Nils said.

"I kind of feel bad for Sir Sain but-"Ninian said before falling to the ground again laughing.

"Man, who knew Mark had it in him." Matthew said.

"Remember, he's a tactician. He probably planned that when he saw Sain." Erk said, laughing.

Serra, Lyn, Florina were still in a laughing fit. Eventually everyone calmed down enough to remember what they were suppose to be doing.

"Well… it's already getting late; we should go back to the inn. We'll decide what to do later.

Everyone agreed. There were four failures today and no one seemed any closer to uncovering Marks hood. The only thing they could do was sleep on it.

…

The next day, Mark got up at sunrise. Everyone else had already gone out and hidden themselves. He walked out and wandered around the shop district.

"Let's see…whose turn is it now?" Matthew said. Everyone instinctively looked at Serra.

"Hmm?" She said.

"Serra, you're up." The injured Sain said.

Serra surprisingly took it easy and she skipped about. She got closer to Mark and called him name.

"Mark!" she yelled. Mark reacted fast and then bolted off but didn't get far because Serra blocked his escape route. "What are you doing?" She said smiling.

"Uhh…" Mark said. But before he could get a word out.

"Ignore it, today you're my slave. You will do what I say, got it?"

"But-"

"Who was it that so generously healed everyone that was injured during battle?"

"You."

"And who is it that provided their assistance for free."

"You"

"Now, why can't you be a gentlemen and help me carry a few things." She said.

"-sigh- Fine." Mark gave up.

"Good. Now let's get to shopping!" Serra said pointing at the helpless clothing store that will soon be destroyed.

Everyone in the Legion just looked in amazement. Serra pretty much had Mark on a leash.

"Serra is certainly a person not to trifle with." Nils said. Everyone agreed.

Serra's shopping was insanity itself. Mark, the slave, had a mountain of bags with him and was somehow enduring Serra's constant talking. It took 3 hours before Serra remembered what she had to do.

"Hey Mark, why do you have that cloak?" She said.

"Why? I like it." Mark said.

"But it's so old. You have to get a new one."

"But I don't want a new one. I like this one, it's comfortable."

"No, no one wears green anymore, at least get a red one or a blue one."

"Nope, I like it this color."

"I'll buy it for you."

"Nope."

"C'mon you know you want it."

"Hey look its Erk." Mark pointed down the street.

"Where?" Serra looked down the street but didn't spot the mage. "Mark I don't see him, are you sure that-"she said but when she looked back at Mark, he was gone.

"Why that selfish-" Serra started but the Legion approached.

"Man, he moved faster than a horse." Wil said.

"Well, who wouldn't run from Serra?" Erk said.

"Erky, take all this stuff back to the inn." Serra said.

"Why me!" Erk yelled.

"Because I'm your employer, now hop to it." Serra said, positively. Erk muttered under his breath but took the clothes to the inn.

"Let's see where Mark's going." Rath said.

It wasn't long before they found Mark in front of the Arena. Mark went inside and everyone looked at the arena.

"There's an arena here!" All the guys said.

"I can't believe we didn't see it earlier." Lyn said.

"Let's go follow Mark." Serra said but the guys were standing in front of the reception office.

"We'd like to join please." WIl said. Kent, Sain, Rath, Matthew and even Dorcas were lined up.

"Hey guys, we came here to follow Mark." Lyn said.

"Huh? Oh yeah… you go ahead." Sain said. They were too preoccupied signing in.

"Mmm…I think I'll join too." Lyn said.

Ninian, Nils, Florina, Lucius and Serra sighed and went into the Arena and took their places near the bottom of the ring.

* * *

Today the Arena was having a special tournament today. Normally, it would be a fight to the death but with this tournament, all competitors are allowed to leave with their lives if they wish. Seeing as how we wasted all our vulneraries and I needed to buy some personal necessities, I joined, I need to get to the semi-finals at least. I hope I can make it.

"Mark!" I heard my name. Crap, it can't be…

But it is… The Legion…well most of them. Oh no, don't tell me they…

"Hey guys… what are you doing here?" I asked them in worry.

"We joined the tournament they were having today. Why are you here?" Lyn asked.

"Err… I wanted to test out my magic…" I told them. Yes, that's a lie but I can try a few things I've been thinking of here. No one's trying to kill me so I can put it into practice without fearing someone would kill me if it didn't work.

"Then, if we go up against each other…" Sain said.

"Don't hold back. It's not like it's a fight to the death, and also, don't you want to find out who stands above who?" I said. All the guys and Lyn had fire in there eyes. I sighed to myself. _I just got them all worked up, I should have said go easy on me. Damn it, I just had to say that, I hate to lose._

The tournament proceeded just as it was planned. There were around 64 people participating. It was divided into two brackets. Luckily most of the Legion was on the other bracket. Dorcas, Sain and Lyn were on my bracket but if everyone succeeded. We would all meet up in the top 16.

The battles went rather fast. Everyone else succeeded in their own divisions and I barely scraped by using Elder magic to immobilize most of my enemies. Some of them escaped it but were thrown off by the Flux that preceded it. I love Flux, it's a two part attack, avoid one and straight into the other.

The matches were posted on my side of the bracket.

-Mark and Guy (A/N Yes, that Guy)

-Dorcas and Dan (Fighter)

-Lyn and Sain

-Felix and Lime (Myrmidon)

The person I have to fight first is named Guy. Guy has greenish hair much like Lyn's but darker. He looks like he's a Sacaen Swordsmen. I doubt I can beat him if he's anything like Lyn. But since he's from Sacae like Lyn, they must have similar swordsmanship. I might be able to pull it off.

Both of us entered the ring. We could hear the crowds from all around us. Their cheers, their cries, their roars, the atmosphere felt super-charged with the tension of battle. My hair's standing on end. It's unreal how much I want to fight right now.

I approached the Myrmidon and offer my hand.

"Hi there, I'm Mark, let's go all out." I told the swordsmen.

"Hello, my names Guy, same here!" he said. He's an excitable fellow, isn't he. I guess all Sacaen's like to fight.

We turned to our corners, Guy was holding a Killer Edge, and it's a purple sword with a weird shaped blade. Apparently it has a higher chance of getting through normal defense stances and landing a critical hit on the person. It's a weapon to watch out for.

I was holding an Iron sword, I would have gotten a Steel sword but it would be too heavy for me at the moment, and hinder my movements. I still have Elder magic that I can cast without a Tome. Hurts like hell though. I'm nervous as hell right now.

Guy charged straight at me, I cast a Flux spell to stop him but he evades it completely, he's fast. He sweeps his sword down on me but I dodge it. He slashes again but I barely manage to parry it. I swing my sword on him but he dodges it with little wasted movement. He slashes me again but I don't fully avoid it, he managed to nick my shoulder.

"You're pretty fast." I told him.

"You too, not many can avoid my sword." Guy said.

"Well, I know a Sacaen swordswomen who has similar technique. I'm just lucky I'm even fast enough to dodge."

"Good, otherwise this battle wouldn't last long."

"Heheh… I'm starting to understand why you guys like fighting. Ready for round 2?"

"Anytime."

We both run towards each other, our swords clash. I can barely keep up. I'm following the movements of Guy and just parry the direction the blade is coming from. But it's all luck, he could attack from any other point but he doesn't.

He starts thrusting his sword at me; I slash the ones I could away and start jumping back. There are too many possibilities to where he could hit me. He manages to nick my legs and my arms. Damn it, I'm over thinking.

I jump back and breathe. _Calm down… I'm over thinking this… In combat there isn't any space for thinking… It's about action… go with the flow of battle…_

I feel my nervousness going away. Guy charged at me and I parry the blade. I swing at him making him jump back. I cast Flux but he evades it. Time to try out an experiment. I mentally cast Flux (which seemed to work) and I have it go into the ground behind Guy. Guy charges at me again and gets my arm. But I slash his shoulder too. I visibly cast Flux in front of him and make him jump backwards. NOW!

The Flux spell I cast before seeped out of the ground and immobilizes Guy. I was subtle enough to hide what I did; I can use it in my battle against everyone else. I ran towards Guy but all he can put up is his sword to parry mine. I slashed and both our swords collided and flew out of our hands. Perfect, I use the Flux that was holding Guy and let it go, unleashing the Flux that was waiting for him, leaving a defenseless Guy to take a direct hit... I fell to my knees from casting too many Flux spells and Guy fell to the ground.

"You alright, Guy?" I ask him panting heavily.

"Ngh… yeah. Your swordsmanship is lacking but your magic made up for it. I didn't even know you were a mage."

"That's because I'm not."

"Well… whatever you are, it was a good match."

The stadium erupted in cheer. "The two warriors that had entered the ring came out as friends. The winner of this battle is Mark! What more feats will we watch from this spectacular warrior!" We heard the announcer. I helped Guy up and took him to the Medics; I needed some patching up too.

After a while, Lyn and a wounded Sain and Wil came in.

"Hey, what happened to you guys?" I asked.

"Wil lost against his opponent, and I beat Sain who didn't really go all out." Lyn said, looking at the injured Sain with a little bit of spite.

"Even in a duel, I cannot bring myself to hurt such a dazzling lady such as yourself Lyndis." Sain said.

"Well, I wouldn't expect any different from Sain." I told them. Just then Guy came in and looked around.

"Friends?" he asked. I nodded.

"Everyone, this is Guy, me and him had a fun battle, didn't we?" I said with a grin.

"Yeah yeah, next time I'm going to win." Guy declared.

"Looks like you made a friend Mark." Lyn said.

"Yup, where are you going now Guy?" I asked.

"I'm going to travel around and improve my swordsmanship. Let's meet again someday." He said.

"Till then."

He walked away and left an injured Wil, a broken Sain and a battle ready Lyn in the medic room.

"So, who advanced?" I asked Lyn.

"Everyone except Wil and Sain." She said. "You're going to fight Dorcas next."

"Oh great. Now I have to fight a comrade. Well… better keep fighting." I said.

"If you win, we're going to fight." Lyn said.

"Yup, but lets not get ahead of ourselves. I still have to beat Dorcas and you have to beat your opponent." I told her.

I managed to recuperate from my battle with Guy; he's one hell of a fighter. I get ready and head towards the gate.

The Stadium is even more charged then it was before. The crowd's cheers were louder and the ring that we were in had various marks of battle.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, our tournament is nearing its end. From more than a hundred competitors, there are only 8 left. Let's start up this round with a bang!" The announcer cheered. Everyone roared. "From the west side of the ring we see our incredible Axe man who overpowered his opponent last round. His strength can shatter boulders and his arm can cleave a tree. Let us meet this warrior. The brave fighter…Dorcas!"

The crowd cried out his name. He seemed very popular.

"And from the east side, we have our enigma. He wields a sword and he commands magic. If that isn't already enough, his cunningness fools the eyes of his enemies. Give it up to the famed warrior, Mark, the Magic Swordsman!"

Magic Swordsman? When did that happen?

The crowd was loud but I chose to ignore it, I was already charged before the match. Anymore and I'll get overconfident.

"You ready Dorcas?" I asked.

"Yes, don't hold back or I might hurt you." He said.

"Wow, you're serious. Well then, if you don't hold back I won't either."

"Deal."

I charged at Dorcas, I tried slashing him at his feet but he jumped up. I look up and I see his axe coming towards me. I roll out of the way and see that his axe digs right into the earth. He charges at me while I'm on the ground but I parry it with my sword but he sends me flying back. His strength is amazing. I can't parry with the sword, he'll send me either flying or break my sword.

The battle went on for a while, he was clearly overpowering me. Damn it, if power won't help then I'll go for speed. I let go of my power and aim for speed, he swung his axe at me but I avoid it and nick his flesh. He wasn't hurt but it'll affect him soon. The battle raged on, and I kept just barely scratching him, no deep wounds.

I was getting tired, so I decided not to guard anymore, I charged at him, he swung his axe. He hesitated for a second because of the nicks I gave him and that gave me enough time to intercept. I take the blow with my arm and pull it out of the way and stab his shoulders leaving him injured from both. My wound wasn't any better but I got through.

"You injured yourself to claim victory."

"There are battles that are won like that. I let my enemy taste my flesh while I took his life."

"Heh… as expected of our tactician."

Those words cut into me. I lied about being a tactician, they look to me for help but all I can give is just basic commands at best.

We left toward the medic once again. When we got there, Matthew, and Rath were in there. Looks like they lost the battle. That leaves me, Kent, and Lyn left. We're in the top 4 right now, just need one more win.

But unfortunately, I'm up against the worst possible enemy I can have, Lyn. She might be lacking a bit in strength but she has a lot of technique and her speed is out of my reach. She's going to be a pain. But I said I'd go all out and that's what I'm going to do.

* * *

"The fight has been gruesome to this point, and we're not about to stop now! Ladies and Gentlemen! The Semi-final rounds start now! These fighters need no introduction, they've fought all the way to the top but only one will proceed. These fighters need no introduction. Please welcome Mark the Magic swordsmen and the Sacaen swordswomen, Lyn of Lorca." The announcer said.

The crowd… I could feel the vibrations in the ground; our teammates came to watch our battle. This is going to be a losing battle for me unless I can do something about Lyn's speed.

"Mark, don't hold back even for a second." Lyn said.

"I don't intend to. If I did you would probably smack me around afterwards." I said.

"You know me too well. Ready?"

"Anytime."

We stared at each other until we made a move. Lyn and I ran towards each other. Lyn hit me harder as she accelerated at me and did a jumping slash. I parry it but it knocks my balance a bit. She lunges forward and I sidestep avoiding her Mani Katti narrowly. She's using the Mani Katti! She's out for blood! Probably because the incident in the forest. I start using Elder magic but she knows how to dodge it already. Damn it!

She uses her speed against me and I can barely keep up. Her movements are powerful and graceful, she's a tough opponent, thank Elimine I'm on her side. She swings her sword at me and I attempt to parry but she feints and cuts the side of my rib cage, hurt like hell.

"Is that all you have?"

"Not even close."

We continue our bout but the result keeps being the same, she avoids it and I get cuts. I have to press on. I start using using the mental Flux again but this time I lay it all over the ring, it's draining me a lot. I can barely concentrate on the Flux and keep blocking Lyn's strikes.

"You're thinking of something aren't you."

"Was it that obvious?"

"Not really, I prefer it actually."

"Then look forward to it."

Lyn kept hammering at me, I was putting the finishing touches on my plan, at worst case scenario, we could lose a limb or two, but I'm sure the healers will do their job.

I start jumping back avoiding her blade. She was pursuing me, with her speed she caught up fast. She swung her sword, and I felt my blade fly away. I jump back and stare at her.

"Give up?"

"Nope, it's going almost as planned."

"Almost?"

"Losing the sword wasn't part of it but its close enough. Now to end this. Flux!"

I called out the spell and it appeared behind her, she leapt forward and lured her into my plan. I raise my hand and call out the spell "FLUX!" A circle of Flux spells appeared around us. Neither of us could move.

"I can't move!" Lyn yelled.

"That was the plan, I can't move either you know." I told her. I got caught in my own spell.

"What are you planning to do?"

"I'm going to bombard us and see who will be the last one standing."

"What!"

"Brace yourself!" I told her.

* * *

I release my grip on the spells; there was a huge explosion of dark magic in the ring. Black scorches appeared on the ring and smoke enveloped the Arena. The smoke started clearing up. There were two figures on the ground.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the two warriors have fallen to the ground. As the rules state, the first one to get up wins."

* * *

The crowd was cheering.

I could here cheering. The blast knocked me back and I was dazed. Trying to remember what happened to me. I was fighting Lyn… I got a bit desperate… I did some crazy thing. I'm on the ground, and I could see Lyn too.

I could here the crowd yelling "Get Up". I was too tired to do it. Lyn however was steadily lifting herself up from the ground. I hate to lose, I forgot the reason why I came to this Arena, but right now, I don't want to lose.

Power of darkness, harvest the soul of my enemy and make it mine! (A/N I wish font's worked on fanfiction, if they do, please someone tell me how)

I whisper "Nos…feratu". The spell that Shadow used was fresh in my mind. I won't steal her life, but I'll suck the energy she needs to get up. The spell appeared around Lyn and just like that, she fell to the ground. Feeling her strength come to me, I bring myself up. It was painful, my eyes weren't focused, must be the result from using my own magic for the spells.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we have a winner!" The announcer said, I couldn't care less at this point. I walked over to the unconscious Lyn and take her to the Medic.

* * *

I wake up to see myself staring at the roof of a room. The last thing I remember was Mark using his magic to cause an explosion. I'm going to-

"Hey there, you finally woke up." I recognize the voice. I spring up and punch him right in the stomach.

"Oof! What was that for!" Mark said.

"For doing something reckless." She said.

"I know it was reckless. I did what I could to win."

"Did you want to win that badly?"

"I hate to lose as much I hate to lose anyone on the battlefield."

"How long was I out?"

"About an hour. They healed me and you. The last battle was postponed until I recovered. Which is right now actually."

"The last round right? Is it Kent?"

"No, he lost."

"Kent lost? The other person must be skilled."

"I intend to give it my all."

"Help me get to the stands, I want to watch."

"Alright, everyone is waiting."

* * *

After taking Lyn to the stands, I walk to the ring once more. The final battle, I didn't even think I would make it this far. Although it was because I pretty much exploited a lot of things, I can't help but feel confident. Everyone in the Legion lost, I'm the only one still in the tournament.

"This is it ladies and gentlemen. The last battle of the tournament! Our last 2 competitors are charged with the heat and tension of battle. Both warriors have made it through, and only one will emerge the victor. Now give it up for Mark, the magic swordsman and Karla, the Princess of Swords!"

The stadium was filled with noise. I was too concentrated to care. I looked at my opponent. She was wearing a white robe that was similar to Lyn's and had a blue sash tying it. She had light brown-black hair. Her sword was unusual though. I'm sensing a weird vibe from her too.

"So, you're the rumored Magic swordsmen. I was expecting more."

"Why?"

"To master magic and the sword, it takes years of training in both, yet you don't have the physic of a person over twenty."

"Well, they just started calling me that out of nowhere, not that I mind."

"Will you provide an adequate match?"

"I'll try."

The arena went silent. Karla was as calm as water. Deciding nothing will change if I stay still I charge at her. I swing the sword at her for her to dodge it. She dodged it with no wasted movement, Guy was good but she's on a different level. I start using Elder magic but she's as fast as Lyn if not faster. She dashed towards me, I couldn't react on time and her blade met with my flesh.

It was a decent wound. She got me very good, she could have killed me right there. She's way beyond my level, hell I'm not even close to it. My little tricks won't work on her; she's too skilled to fall for them.

"Damn, you're good."

"You still lack training. At this rate, you will definitely lose."

"You're right about that, but right now, I'm too revved up to care about it."

I charged at her again, this time she slashes me many more times. I'm bleeding from several places. I'm barely standing right now. She's no ordinary swordsmen, she's a swordmaster. I'm fighting a losing battle.

"Do you intend to continue?"

"Honestly, I would but I'd probably die."

"Only fools rush towards death."

"Then I'm an idiot, but I know when not to be overconfident, it only invites death. I let the flow of battle get to me, almost getting me killed. I have people I have to take care of, as well as something I need to find."

I lay my weapon on the ground, signaling surrender. I can't say I'm happy that I lost but in battle, if you're alive, you get to fight another day.

"Hey Mark!" I heard my voice being called. It was the Legion.

"C'mon, don't be depressed that you lost." Wil said trying to cheer me up.

"Actually, I'm kind of happy right now. I got exactly what I wanted." I told them.

"Which would be?" Matthew said. I pulled out a sack of gold that I won for reaching the final round; it was more than I wanted.

"I entered to win money; I'm going to buy a few personal things."

* * *

"Hey Mark, how did you win against us?" Lyn asked.

"I barely won the battles; I just used everything I could to pull out on top, but barely. If it was a normal fight, I would have lost, and fast." I told them.

"And here I thought you were getting good at fighting." Serra said.

"I'm not even close to it; I was just parrying and swinging my sword around."

"And you earned a nickname while doing that." Sain said.

"What was that all about anyways?"

"Not many mages can use swords and magic at the same time, that's probably why." Erk said.

"Well, all that fighting made me sleepy, good night guys." I told them. Everyone just waved. Eventually I was out of hearing range.

"Today was a good day, we got some training done." Lyn said smiling.

"Indeed, it was exciting to say the least." Kent said.

"Uhh…guys, you do know that you forgot to take Mark's hood off." Nils said. Pointing out what the purpose of today was. Everyone came to a realization and facepalmed themselves.

"Alright, tomorrow for sure."

* * *

It was midday and the Legion was once again following Mark. The only one's left to try were Florina, Nils and Ninian. Everyone else was disqualified because of the Arena. Mark was shopping and getting supplies ready.

"So, who's going to go this time?" Lucius asked. Everyone turned at the remaining participants. It was a tough decision to make.

"Hmm… why not play rock-paper-scissors?" Nils said.

"I don't see anything wrong with that." Ninian said.

"W-well let's do that." Florina said.

The three played the game and it took about 3 minutes to reach a conclusion. The loser and the next contestant was Florina. Everyone looked at Florina who was frozen where she stood at the thought of approaching Mark.

"Florina, you don't have to if you don't want to." Lyn said.

"That's right, we know your condition, and we respect that." Wil said.

"I-I want to try, or at least be able to." Florina said, stuttering losing confidence at herself.

"Are you sure?" Lyn asked.

"I think." Florina said.

Mark went into a shop that sold both swords and healing items. Florina followed but she stayed quiet while trying to build up her courage to actually talk to him. Mark didn't seem to notice her at all.

* * *

"So that will be 14 sets of Vulneraries, 2 torches, and pure water." Said the Shop keeper.

"And for weapons, 2 iron bows, 3 iron lances, 1 steel axe, 1 handaxe, 1 heal staff, 5 Iron swords, 2 fire tomes, 2 thunder tomes, and a Flux tome. Also, the special item you ordered is here too" The arms dealer said.

"That's right, how much will it be?" I asked.

"Seeing as how you put up a good match yesterday, we'll give you a deal. 15,000 gold for all of this." Said the shop keeper.

"Thanks." I told them. I managed to get several Tomes to help out with my magic, I can't keep using magic without a Tome, and I feel like it'll draw unwanted unattention.

"And what will your friend want?" the Arms dealer said pointing behind me.

"Friend? What friend?" I look behind me and there was Florina, I jumped back and scolded myself for not noticing her. She also jumped and ran towards the door. She hid behind it poking her head out of the wall.

"Florina, what are you doing here?" I asked.

"I-I-I-"was all Florina could say. She was complete wreck.

"Did you want to buy something?" She shook her head. "Need my help with something?" she shook her head. "Uhh… then what do you need?" I asked.

"I just… wanted to talk." She muttered.

"Talk? About what?"

"Anything." She said.

"Alright, how about you we talk while we take all this stuff back to the inn." I asked. She's probably trying to work on her fear of men. From what I can tell, she doesn't hate me but she doesn't like me, I guess I'm neutral.

We gathered the stuff and walked toward the inn. She kept her distance from me. She was carrying the tomes and the healing items and I was carrying the weapons. The silence was almost eerie. In an effort to get her to talk, I made the initiative.

"How did you meet Lyn?" I asked

"Huh?" Florina said a bit startled.

"I mean, you're from Ilia right? How did you meet Lyn when she hasn't left Sacae." I told her, I remember Lyn saying something about not knowing anything beyond Sacae.

"W-Well… when I was practicing on riding Huey near the Lorca tribe, we were riding to close to a tree with b-bees in them. We got to close and aggravated them; I fell from Huey and got entangled between branches on the way down." Florina looked flushed, obviously ashamed.

I let out a laugh which made her more depressed.

"Sorry, it's just if you find someone in that position; it will make you laugh wondering how it happened." I said while holding the sides of my stomach, preventing more laughter.

"A-Anyways, Lyn happened to be passing through at the time so she helped me down. We became friends and I would stop by now and again to play when my sisters had business with the Lorca tribe." She said.

"You have sisters?" I asked.

"Yes. I have two sisters. They're both Pegasus Knights and they're better than I am." She said.

"What about Ilia, what kind of place is it?" I asked.

She talked warmly about her hometown. She's usually hesitant about things but she talked about Ilia like she was reading it from a book. She loosened enough to walk to the side of me. Ilia is her safe place and she loves her hometown dearly. Too bad I don't have one.

"Oh yeah, mind if you come with me to the stables, I got to show you and Huey something." I said. She nodded.

We leave everything we got in the inn and walk towards the stable. When I got near Huey, he started stirring about.

"Woah, so you can tell what I have can't you." I told the horse, Florina looked at me questionably.

"I got a rare item today and I thought I would buy it for you guys as an apology for the incident a couple of days ago." I brought out the item I bought at the shop and showed it to both of them. They both looked at the item surprised.

"You know what it is, don't you?" I asked.

"Every Pegasus knight knows what that is, it's an Elysian Whip, and it's a magical item that powers up a Pegasus knight." She said in astonishment.

"That's right; I managed to buy one, though from what I can tell, you guys aren't ready for this." I told them.

"Then, why?" she asked.

"Because I believe that one day, you will be ready. Until that day comes, I'll hold on to this." I told her. She looked sad but invigorated at the same time.

Huey on the other hand was angry. He was attempting to kick me with his legs, I guess I did just dangle one of the most valuable items a Pegasus can receive and said you're not getting it. He was trying bite my cloak.

"Hey! Florina, I need a little help please!" I yelled. Florina just stood there. I was struggling to keep Huey away.

"Florina!" I yelled again. She seemed to want to do something but she still stood there.

"Forget it; I'm out of here before this guy eats my head." I rip myself apart from Huey and dashed away.

* * *

The Legion who had been a safe distance was watching Huey's and Florina's actions. That was the closest any of them have gotten to removing Mark's mask.

"She was so close." Serra said.

"Well, at least she can say she tried and got farther than most of us." Lyn said.

"Alright, this is our last attempt. Nils, Ninian, it's your turn!" Sain yelled.

"Alright, just give us a moment to think about it." Nils said.

The group looked at the sibling whispering to each other for a long time. They bounced ideas off each other and kept thinking about newer ways that weren't as complicated as their teammates tried to make it as.

"What about…" Ninian said while whispering in Nils ear.

"Well… no one has tried it so far, so why not." Nils said.

"So you guys got a plan?" Matthew said.

"Yup, I think this one might work." Nils said.

"It's something none of us have tried yet." Ninian said.

Everyone gave the siblings a nod and proceeded to find Mark. They looked around and finally found him just sitting in a chair.

The Legion watched the two siblings walk toward Mark; they wondered what kind of trick they were going to use to get Mark to unmask him. They stared at the twins approach Mark from a nearby house, just close enough to be overheard.

"Hello Mark." The sibling said.

"Oh hey Nils, Ninian. What are you two up to?" Mark said.

"Nothing much, we were just wondering about something." Nils said.

"What is it?" Mark said.

"Well, would you mind showing us what's under your hood? None of the Legion has seen your face, or even your clothes. We were just wondering if you were hiding something." Ninian said.

"No, I'm not hiding a thing. I didn't take off the hood or cloak because I saw no reason to do it. And as to why I haven't shown my face is because the hood felt comfortable." Mark said.

The Legion who had overheard Mark talking all fell forward because they expected some clever trick from the siblings. Instead, they simply asked him about it. It was true that they didn't think of asking but to find out Mark had not been hiding anything, it made everyone double over in surprise. They fell down in plain view of Mark and the siblings.

"What were you guys doing?" Mark said.

"Uhh…" Everyone was trying to figure out a way out of this situation. Unfortunately Mark had pieced the things together.

"Did you guys want to know what was under my hood?" Mark asked.

"Well… yeah. But it's not our fault; we got curious as to how you looked. How come you never showed us what was under that cloak?" Lyn asked.

"No one asked." Mark said flatly. Everyone was quiet; no one expected such a blatant reason.

"So… are you going to show us?" Sera asked. Everyone nodded.

"I see no problem in that." Mark said. He reached for his hood. Everyone held their breath as he did; he was pulling it slowly which made everyone gulp in anticipation. Just as he was going to pull it down he stopped.

"Now that I think about it, I'll just leave it on." Mark said.

"What!" Everyone yelled.

"If you guys told me earlier, then I would have, instead you guys went in a roundabout way to get me to take it off. This is punishment for it." He said. The group just sighed. Mark proceeded to the inn, tomorrow, Eliwood and Hector were supposed to return.

"He got us." Lyn said, everyone nodded. "Mark my words, by Father Sky and Mother Earth; I will get that hood off." Lyn proclaimed. The group joined her in her determination.

* * *

What a couple of days this has been, the group has been trying to unmask me since we started resting here. I didn't notice at all.

_It was fun to watch._ Said Audelia.

"Audelia, where have you been? I haven't seen you in a couple of days."

_I was watching your teammates try to get that hood off of you._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

_Because I was also curious as to what was under that hood._

"… That's screwed up, you know that right?"

_No harm, no foul._

"Yeah, yeah… Hey Audelia, are you a girl or a guy?"

_Why do you ask?_

"Because I'm getting tired of referring to you as an "it"."

_Very well, I am a female._

"Hmm… I would have put my money on a guy. Considering the telepathy sound male."

_That's how it works, I don't make the rules._

"Really? Well, I'm actually very sleepy, I'm going to Guarwgh!" I yelled and fell to the floor, holding my head and I had a piercing pain in my eye.

_What's wrong!_

"I…don't know. All of a sudden I got a headache."

_Mark, your eye…_

"What about it?"

_Your left eye's color changed._

I was confused to what Audelia said. I searched around for any reflective item around and when I found a pale of water, I looked at it. My right eye held its regular brown color, but my left eye… it turned a golden yellow. Its color was eerie. It looked… inhuman.

"What the- how did that happen!"

_Maybe it's an after-effect of using Elder Magic._

"I hope so. If not, my past just got even more complicated. Don't say anything about this."

_I can't, you're the only one that can hear me, remember._

"Oh yeah. But you know what I mean. The only thing left to do is wait for Eliwood and Hector and get this dispute over with. Then I can start looking for answers."

My eye remained until the next morning. I can't hide it under my hood, it gives off a yellow glow for some reason, I guess I'll start growing my hair. If it's a result of over-using Elder Magic, then am I being corrupted by power? Or does it have to do with my past? Only time will tell.

* * *

Omake – Lyn is Regular. Serra is _italic. _Erk is underlined.

We were so close to unmasking him.

_How dare he punish us. He won't get away with this._

We'll get him next time!

_He'll be begging us to let us see his face!_

I feel sorry for you Mark, having to deal with these head-strong women.

_What was that?_

What was that?

Nothing!

* * *

Author's notes – Yay, I got done with this, and I added an omake for fun. I don't know if I'll keep doing it but we'll see. As you guys saw, I added a lot of stuff in here. I meant to put it in with the story but I couldn't find the right place so I decided to put it in this chapter.

As for the Arena tournament. I put Guy in there because he was one of my favorite units. He was bloody awesome with a killer edge. As for Karla. I was kind of disappointed in the game because she came out very late in the game. If you train her, she can be as good as Karel (who by the was if pretty bloody awesome). So, I decided to bring her in a little more early than in the game. Not yet though. I also plan to bring in a few more a bit earlier such as Farina and Renault(he wasn't a favorite but I can't play favorites).

Also, the Elysian whip, just to point this out, in my opinion, Falcoknights were one of the most useful units. I know they have their own drawbacks and strengths but I love them because of Tri-attack. Also Florina turned out to be one of my most useful units (Thank god for Arena Spam XD).

As to the stuff with his eyes. I might as well say it right now. Dark magic or Elder Magic is pretty much corrosive. It can turn the best to the worst. And Mark is no exception. So look forward to an evil Mark at some point in the story.

Also, to point out the actions in the Arena, Mark is not strong. He mostly used Flux to attack which most of his teammates are weak against, by which I mean magic, so it did more damage than usual. He would totally lose in a regular fight, his sword skills are at best in E. But if you think about it, it doesn't take much to swing a sword around and cut stuff, it would be sloppy but it would get the job done. Karla pretty much kicked his ass 9 ways to Sunday or however that expression goes. Anyways, his biggest asset right now is Elder Magic and its corrupting him so… yeah.

Anyways, this is a long Authors notes so I'll stop now.

Till next time!


	11. Ch 11 Eagler's Stand

HI everyone, sorry for not updating for more than a month, a bunch of stuff happened all together so I had to work more often than I usually do. Why do all my problems involve money… oh well. I will still continue this story but it will go slower than my usual speed so please be a bit patient. Now for reviews.

Kendecia – My first attempt at a cliff hanger. I wanted to see if that will get a reaction from people, looks like it did, thanks for reviewing btw.

Kenegi – Yup, that's where I got the idea, unfortunately I can't tell you what I plan to do with it unless you want spoilers. Anyways hope you like this chapter.

Patattack – Thanks, although it wasn't as funny as I wanted it, I still had fun writing it…or typing it…anyways thanks.

Xiang Yun – Thanks for the review. I know I wasn't successful with humor but at least I got a chuckle from someone. As for Mark not showing his face, you just gave me a good idea that I'm planning on using, thanks. As for the cat eye's… maybe but that's kind of common, maybe I'll change it to something else if I decide to use it but we'll see.

Hyralc - Thanks for the review. I admit, it was a blunder on my part, though it was intended to be implied during the library part in ch 2, it must have slipped my mind, and for the second question... i didn't think that one through, I'm still kind of new at fanfic writing so I'm contradicting myself apparently. I appreciate that you helped me point that out, I look forward to your reviews in the future

Now for my rambling!

I have to admit, this whole chapter is off the top of my head from what I remember, and I wasn't near a computer while I was typing this, which made it harder. I think I did a decent job with this chapter but I went a bit angsty. I still tried for some humor but still I need work on it so please review and tell me if I'm doing good with it or not.

I wrote this on different days so my tone while writing this changes. One day I was happy, other's I felt like crap so… yeah. It doesn't help either if your brother is an ass. But I usually let go of things in a day or two so no biggie. I'm rambling too much now so I think I'll stop and rant a bit more on the bottom.

Now for chapter 11! Should I put a title? We'll see…

* * *

Today, Eliwood and Hector were supposed to return to Katchlet to inform us whether or not they could support us. I doubt anyone would want to support Lundgren though. He's not fit to be a Marquess, I can tell even though I have not met him yet. The Legion is minding their own business and doing what they need to for the upcoming battles. It sucks to be a Tactician. Why? Because you have to help give advice to people that might or might not listen to you. I'm relatively worried about Lyn though. She might seem cheerful right now but she's acting weird. Not weird-weird, just not her thing kind of weird. Better talk to her when I can, I also have to tell her about Lundgren and his involvement with Taliver Bandits.

Due to the fact that my eye turned yellow for some reason, in order to prevent that, I decided to use less Elder magic. I have a feeling that it's corrupting me... or maybe it's reverting me back to how I'm suppose to be?... No! I can't think about it right now, only more questions will appear. I will start using Anima Magic, I've been ignoring it since Araphen, and I got a Thunder tome so that should be fun.

Eliwood and Hector arrive a few hours earlier than I thought they would.

"Hey guys, how did it go?" I asked

"It went well; we managed to make them into bystanders. They won't interfere with whatever happens in Caelin." Elwood said.

"Bah! I always hate going to those meetings. All they do is talk; I almost blew a fuse in there." Hector said.

"Really? Well here it was pretty... eventful..." I mumbled. I glared at the Legion a bit.

"What happened?" They asked.

"These guys tried to take my hood off because they wanted to see how I looked like. For the entire time they tried to remove my hood, from training to the Arena." I said.

"You guys fought in the Arena? How did that go?" Eliwood said.

"What! I was with old men the whole time and you guys were fighting with skilled fighters! How is that fair!" Hector yelled.

"Woah! Hold on hector, I joined for personal reasons, these guys wanted some action. And to answer your question Eliwood, I managed to get to the Finals but lost. At least I got money and a nickname." I proclaimed.

"What was it?" Hector asked.

"The Magic Swordsmen." I stated.

"Well at least it wasn't anything ridiculous." he said.

"Anyways! We're getting sidetracked." Lyn said.

"Err... Sorry." The guys said.

"Pfft... Men." She said.

"Hey!" I yelled.

"Prove me wrong!" she said.

"Grr... sigh...whatever. Anyways, where were we?" Trying to gather my thoughts before we started getting sidetracked.

"The Marquess's around Caelin agreed to remain neutral during the Succession problem." Eliwood said.

"So in other words, they won't interfere and they won't help Lundgren or us. They will also accept whoever triumphs over the other so whatever happens, we're on our own." I said.

"Hey, it took us 4 days to get to that, don't just simplify it like that!" Hector said.

"Well, I'm right aren't I?"

"Well yeah but..."

"Then there's nothing wrong with me simplifying it. I'm just saying it so no one will be confused to our objectives."

"...You're doing this on purpose aren't you?"

"Doing what? Trying to tick you off for no apparent reason? No, why would I ever want that?" I said innocently.

"I don't know but your type always has something planned."

"How could you ever think that!" I acted shocked. "After all we've been though, all those battles, all those lonely nights, I even held your hand when you cried that one time. I thought you were my brother! How could you!"

"Wait what! That never happened and you know it! Stop making things up." Hector was fuming.

"No, we've been friends too long to just break up like this, I won't let it happen!"

"What! I only met you less than a week ago. Shut up or I'll kill you!"

"Alright, I'm satisfied. What's wrong Hector, were you taking that seriously?" I said.

The group was just looking at us trying to contain their laughter.

"What? I wanted to see his reactions." I said.

Everyone busted out laughing. Hector who also joined in the laughing once he caught on was still a bit ticked off but otherwise, we were frosty. It wasn't how I would prefer to do it, but we needed something to take our minds off our little escapade to the castle. A person can only handle so much before they start to break down. I prefer to think of it as a happy mind is a calm mind, and a Calm mind won't get your comrades killed in battle.

"Well anyways, thanks for your help guys." I told them.

"Truly, we couldn't have done it without you guys." Lyn said.

"No problem, we just wish that we could help out more." Eliwood said and Hector nodded.

"You guys have done enough. Now it's up to us to finish the job." I said.

Good luck." they said as we were taking off.

"A thousand blessing's unto us..." I started saying.

"And a thousand curses unto the enemy." Lyn and Rath finished. I love that saying now.

"Alright people, let's go!" I yelled. Everyone cheered with me as I raised my hand in a triumphant way. (Think of it like Ken when he wins in Super street fighter)

We started making our way to Caelin. We were getting closer now. Once we finish up, I'll spend a few days in Caelin to figure out where I should head to. I would think of it right now but I should really focus on the task at hand.

* * *

_Time __skip: Two days before arriving at Caelin (A/N woohoo! first time skip! too lazy atm)_

"Milady Lyn, We will arrive at Caelin in 2 days time." Kent said.

"We haven't run into any solders yet either, perhaps our luck is changing..." Sain said.

I started opening my mouth but only to receive a slap to my mouth from Serra.

"What was that for!" I yelled. Holding my mouth and massaging the red area.

"Because you were about to say something that would definitely bring us a lot of trouble." She said leering at me. The rest of the Legion glared at me too.

"What? I can't help it. I give advice to what CAN happen. It's not my fault if I'm right." I said.

"Well, what do you THINK will happen Sir Mark?" Kent said.

"Well... Wait, Sir?" I asked.

"I believe that it is your title Sir Mark." Sain said.

"I'm just a commoner, I don't have a title, and I don't like them either." I said.

"Be that as it may Sir Mark, you've earned that title. Well... mostly among ourselves anyways. You've earned our trust and we follow you to our deaths. I think it is only right to call you by that title." Matthew said.

"But I don't like titles. It makes me sound... superior. I don't mind the title; I just hate the repercussions of it." I said.

"I think you deserve that title S-Sir Mark." Florina said stuttering.

"Oh boy, even Florina too. What exactly did I do to deserve the title anyways?" I asked.

"Your helping me get to my grandfather while dealing with an opposing army." Lyn said.

"You helped us find Milady and are keeping us safe from danger." Sain and Kent agreed.

"You help me find Lyn." Florina said.

"I was at a crossroad in my life, after this I'll get some recognition and maybe a stable job." Wil said grinning.

"You helped me by reuniting me with my wife but also providing a solution to my problem." Dorcas said.

"You're keeping me entertained while I get to Ostia." Serra said. Wait... Ostia? Why didn't she go with Hector!

"Your helping me by getting away...from her." Erk mumbled.

"You're helping a Sacaen, that's enough for me." Rath said.

"I'm just going along for the ride, but its fun. You always find a way to get into trouble." Matthew said, note to self, kill Matthew.

"You help those in need, which is good enough for me." Lucius said.

"You saved me when I needed help from the Black Fang." Nils said.

"You helped me get back my mother's ring." Ninian said.

"Uhh... that was all Lyn... well mostly. I just boss around people, there's nothing to respect from that. Also on a side note, don't trust me. I'm a Tactician, I'll do whatever it takes to come out on top, and so if we arrive at a point where we have to battle each other, then I'm taking you down without hesitation." I told them. It might sound cruel but I have no idea where I'm heading, odds are I will end up at opposing sides.

"If that happens, then we did something wrong and you're trying to fix our mistakes." Lyn said.

"Lyn, I already told you not to place your trust so easily on people; you'll end up getting betrayed." I told her.

"You wouldn't be lecturing us about trust if you didn't want to hurt us." Nils said.

"Well that's..." I said.

"It's your own way of keeping us safe right." Wil said grinning like a fox, I got to learn how to do that, it looks awesome.

"...Have it your way, but no "Sir" got it. I detest titles. I prefer an open door for my comrades, if one of them dies, then I can grieve for them and make sure that whatever happened to them doesn't happen again." I said.

"Hah! Spoken like a veteran." I heard from behind.

Damn it, I was too busy talking that I didn't notice where we were. How did I not see this fog earlier. There are mountains surrounding us and it's easy to ambush us. Ok, no more talking on the rode, only when we set up camp. If I keep this up then someone will end up dead. The voice came from the direction of the mountain.

A man came out; he looks in his 50's. He's bald but he's a giant. He stands like a fortress. From the looks of him, he's a knight. He looks heavily fortified too. I doubt that most of our attacks will get through to him; even Erks magic won't have a large effect on them like most other knights. He's a veteran and a damn good one too.

"General Wallace!" Kent yells. Crap, this guys a general.

"If it isn't little Kent, and there's old Sain, still trying and failing to pick up women. Hahahaha!" he bellows.

"General, why are you here?" Sain said.

"What else would I be here for? To see this supposed granddaughter of Lord Hausen." Wallace said. Kent and Sain got into battle position, as did everyone else.

"Stand down!" I yelled.

"But-" Kent started saying.

"I said stand down!" I yelled louder in a commanding tone. It made everyone flinch and obeyed, heh being a tactician has its merits.

"I see you know what you're doing." Wallace said.

"What does he mean?" Wil said.

"From the looks of him, he's experienced, more than any of us. He's got power as well as speed if he managed to sneak up on us. This guy can probably take half of us before falling. There's no way we can manage to fight him and continue on. Our best bet is to listen what he has to say. Remember he said he wanted to meet Lyn, he didn't say if he would hurt her. But that remains to be seen." I said.

"Ha! You might be young but you know your stuff. Most people would let their pride run their mouths." he told me.

"Well, I'm not most people; I refuse to let my men die because of a misunderstanding." I told him.

"I see... Well then, bring her out why don't you." He said.

Everyone was still in their battle positions. They were ready to act if needed to. Of course, I know they wouldn't be able to stop him, but still, they wanted to protect Lyn from danger. But Lyn, being her usual self, by which I mean she can handle herself stepped out.

"Milady, you-" Kent started saying.

"Enough! I don't need someone to protect me. I can stand on my own." She said.

She walks over to Wallace and confronts him. They stood there, Wallace looking into Lyn's eyes.

"Those eyes..." Wallace said.

"Pardon?" Lyn said.

"Hahaha! Young lad, I've been fighting for years, but if I've learned anything about people from it is that you can tell if a person lies from their eyes. Your eyes shine brightly girl, such bright eyes never tell a lie." Wallace stated.

:"What do you plan to do now then?" I asked.

"My boy, I assume you know what I intend to do." He asked.

We looked at each other and start to chuckle. That chuckle turned to a full blown laugh. We laughed for a while and the Legion looked at us like we were crazy. Our laughing eventually died down.

"Great to have you as our comrade." I said.

"Good to be fighting to good ol' fight again whelp." He said.

"Wait... what just happened?" Serra said.

"I...think we got another member." Matthew said.

"...Leave it to Mark to get us a powerful ally." Lyn said laughing nervously.

"Anyways, Wallace I'm assuming that you didn't come here alone. Why would they send a lone solder, even if you were or once were a general." I said.

"Hahaha! You even noticed that. Quite impressive whelp! Aye, its' just like you said I am not alone, they called me back in order to stop the one that was trying to falsely succeed the throne." Wallace said.

"Why that no good-" Sain started up.

"Easy Sain, since he sided with us, then that must mean he doesn't feel the same way as Lundgren." I said.

"That's right, now that I've seen the girl, I can see she's almost the spitting image of her mother, give or take a few features though." He said.

"You knew my mother?" Lyn said.

"Yup, I've known her since she was a whelp herself, when she tried to elope with your father, I caught them. But I let them go." He said.

"Why?" Lyn asked.

"I hate to interrupt, honestly I would but we have a skirmish to win." I told them.

I notice that we were surrounded by enemies; the fog that's rolling in isn't helping either. If there's a time for action, this is it.

"Audelia, can you see through this fog?" I asked.

_"No, it's far too thick I can only see at a limited range. Farther than a thief but not by much." _she said.

"Alright, Wallace I need a layout of the Area, as well as who is the commander of the opposing force." I told him.

"There's a village north of us and there are two ways past this mountain, both is across the bridges on either way of the mountain or climb the mountain itself. There's a large forest passing it and the commander is at the mansion southeast of here, at Eagler estate. The commander is Eagler himself." Wallace said.

"The General!" Kent shouted.

"He's here! Oh this is not good." Sain said.

"Wallace, how good is he?" I asked.

"We are evenly matched, although I doubt I could take him because of my retirement. At best, I could leave him just tired enough for your bunch." He said.

"Let's hope it doesn't end like that. Give me a moment to think." I said.

_**Trial and error...2 deaths...again...1 death...got it! (A/N A reference to the fails that I'm sure a lot of people have experienced)**_

"Alright, here's the plan. Rath, Dorcas, Matthew, Nils, Erk and Serra go North, I don't want to be flanked, you're in charge of this division Rath. Sain, Kent, Florina, Wil, Ninian, Lucius, Lyn, Wallace, we'll be taking on the brute of the army so those with armor, stand in front, distance shooters behind them, support behind them, Lyn I'm sure you'll be in the frontlines so take extra vulneraries with you. 2nd division, your job is to rout the enemies on the way and to attack the enemy from behind, we'll hold them off in the meantime." I said.

"That's awfully risky whelp, if they don't make it on time we're goners." Wallace said.

"I know, but every war is a gamble, and gambling is the devil's game. And he loves people that have the balls to do something this stupid." I said with a fox grin. (A/N Been reading Naruto fanfics too much)

"Hah! How right you are Whelp!" Wallace said. The rest of the Legion were looking at me like I grew a second head, spit out fire and suddenly turned to ice and started saying some alien language.

"He's lost it." Wil said.

"Totally." Nils said.

"Let's put him out of his misery." Dorcas said.

"Hey! It's not my fault that the odds are against us; sometimes we got to manage on a wing and a prayer." I said.

"Well...this is you so... it probably was your fault." Serra said.

"Hey, I'm not a Danger magnet!" I yelled. Everyone stayed quiet. "Come on! Say something; it hurts more if you don't say something. Lyn what do you think!" I looked at her.

"The clouds... they're so puffy." Lyn said not looking at me in the eye. Damn it, even Lyn.

"Hahaha you got quite a group with you Whelp." He said. I guess that's my name for him.

"Anyways, let's go!" I yelled.

As we were advancing, I notice a strange crest on Wallace.

"Hey Wallace, what's that crest your holding?" I ask.

"You mean this? This is a Knight's crest; it unleashes my power to a new level!" He said.

"Then why haven't you used it?" I asked.

"I don't know, I just came out of retirement, while I was in retirement, I saw no point in doing It." he said.

_"Mark, __I suggest not letting him use it."_Audelia said.

"Why?" I asked.

_"While it does raise his power to a new degree, he is not as strong as he can be in his current condition, I suggest making him as strong as he can in that form and then using it." _She said.

That makes sense.

"Wallace, hold it. Although it will help in this battle, you can still become stronger; wait until you're as strong as you can be in your current form until later." I told him.

"Well you're the Tactician, Whelp." He said. I swear, he loves calling me that.

* * *

The battle raged on for about an hour(A/N this place always took at least 50 minutes for it to finish by my playthroughs) Kent, Sain, Wallace were in the frontlines, holding the line. Wil, Florina, Lucius and I were attacking from a distance, Wil with arrows, Florina with Javelin's, Lucius with Lightning, and me with fire and thunder. Ninian was support, using her powers to help. Lyn was attacking when she could and take out the enemy. This lasted until the 2nd division came and flanked the enemy. There team seemed to have managed better than ours because of Serra. I don't know if I'm glad to have Serra or not anymore. Also, there's nothing better than using torches on a foggy day, it works wonders. We make our way to Eagler's estate, looks like he's the only one left now.

"Alright, Kent, Sain, Wallace, and Lyn, you guys are coming with me, the rest stay in the back until Eagler makes a move. We might be able to convince him to join." I said.

We walked into the estate and confronted Eagler. If I were to say one thing about the man, it would be that he was powerful. From the looks of it he's a Paladin, the ascension from a Cavalier. Maybe I should have had Wallace transform, but no use crying over spilled milk.

"Eagler." Wallace said.

"Wallace... Why do you side with the traitor's and with the imposter?" Eagler said.

"She is no imposter. She's the daughter of Madelyn, if you look at her you can tell." Wallace said.

"It makes no difference to me, I have my circumstances and you have yours." Eagler said.

"But Sir-" Kent said.

"Can it Kent. You're a knight of Caelin. If we were ever to face each other on the battlefield, I expect you to fight with the enemy, regardless of who's with whom." Eagler said.

"If you would only listen to us Sir." Sain said.

"Words will not persuade me Sain. We are at a crossroads right now." Eagler said.

"If words aren't enough to change your mind, maybe action will." Lyn said.

"Madelyn! Wait... you're not her, but indeed the resemblance is uncanny." Eagler said.

"But we will still fight right?" She said.

"Aye, there's no changing the fact." He looks at us and lands his eyes on me. "Who are you? I would like to know the name of the commander that routed my men and pushed me to a corner." Eagler said.

"...My name is Mark. I am no commander, just your average run-of-the-mill Tactician. But tell me Eagler, what did you mean by circumstances." I asked.

"That is nothing that the dead need to know." He said.

"They must be holding something precious to you if they have a hold of you to such a degree. Tell me one thing... This is your estate so you have family here, where are they?" I asked. Eagler stayed silent. "Damn, I just guessed but I hoped it wasn't true... Lundgren... you bastard!" I cursed.

"What's going on?" Lyn said.

"Lundgren the bloody bastard is keeping his family hostage, forcing his hand so to speak." I said.

"Is this true Eagler?" Wallace asked.

"Yes, therefore I cannot stop. I need to prevail or my family will die, I will give anything for them, even my life!" He yelled as he got to his battle stance.

"Everyone, get ready." I said. Everyone prepared themselves.

What happened next was a battle with a madman. Eagler was a beast, a monster if you will. He didn't want to go down no matter what we threw at him. Wil and Rath hit him with arrows which stuck to his armor. Sain, Kent, and Florina threw Javelin's which speared his armor but were sticking out of him. Dorcas, Matthew and Wallace hit him with their weapons which horribly disfigured his armor. Lucius and Erk unleashed their magic on him which was worse then the rest. But he still kept his position. I hate to see a man as great as him die for those that don't deserve it.

"Eagler, give up, anymore and you'll never see your family again." I told him.

"Shut up! I... have to keep going... even in death... I will keep going..." He said gasping for air.

"So be it, guys leave him to me, if anyone has to kill him, and it'll be me." I told them. I could see it in their eyes; they didn't want to kill him.

"Mark, you don't have to do this." Wallace said.

"Not calling me Whelp, this must especially hard on you Wallace. But I can see none of you can carry this burden, so I'll do it myself." I started chanting words for Flux. Eagler used all he had left to charge me, I stared at his eyes while he was running towards me, and it was his last attempt to kill at least me. I finish my incantations but wait into the last second. Just as he lifted his weapon, I muttered "Goodbye." The blast went off and it covered the room. Smoke and debris flew everywhere.

When the smoke cleared, Eagler was standing in front of Mark, his lance went through Mark and Mark stood there watching Eagler. Once we regained our visibility, Mark had his hand pierced but was not impaled, Eagler however got hit directly with the Flux spell, he stood there, unmoving.

"Even in death, you refuse to fall. Eagler... you are truly a man that one should fear." Mark said.

Eagler was standing in front of Mark, his eyes were glazed, and his eyes were dead. He stood there, his body refused to fall and he died trying to protect the one's that meant the world to him. Mark stared at the man for a long time before he withdrew his impaled arm having Serra heal it. Nobody said a word for a while, it felt right, a moment of silence for a great man. After a while, Mark broke the silence.

"Looks like we found another reason to get to Caelin. Find what you need, we'll stay here. I want to bury Eagler in his home. It would be dishonorable to him otherwise." He said.

We all nodded in silence. We each separated and went our ways. Wallace, Sain, Kent, and Mark carried Eagler's body outside and proceeded to making a grave for him. Lyn stood there looking at Eagler's body, although there were circumstances that lead to his death, the weight of his passing echoed through the hearts of those who knew him. Mark stayed silent, working by himself to make the grave. Kent and Sain offered help but he refused saying "His death is mine to bear; I killed him, its only right that I make the grave where he will lay..." They went back to Eagler's estate but Lyn stayed there, watching Mark work until night fell. It was till then that Mark spoke up.

* * *

"Something wrong Lyn?" I asked.

"No... I was just... watching..." She said.

"Your taking this harder than anyone else, now tell me what's wrong?" I asked.

"It's... nothing." She responded.

"Lyn... Look, I'll just come right out and say it, we aren't far from Caelin, if you don't have your resolve ready by then, and then we will most likely fall. We can't have our leader second guessing her actions. Something is wrong, and the Legion is starting to notice, if you don't come out and say what's wrong, it will probably come out when it's too late." I said.

"..." Lyn was silent.

"...Very well, I'll stay here until you're ready to talk." I said.

Lyn was quiet for a long period of time. Waiting is one of my strong points so I can probably out-wait her. But she's been holding this for a while. If I think about it, I picked up on it back in Araphen. Damn Marquess, I want to kill him, maybe I should have listened to Shadow back then...

"...What if..." I heard.

"Hmm?" I said looking at Lyn, looks like she's ready to talk.

"What if... my grandfather doesn't like me... what if... he treats me like a barbarian like Marquess Araphan did... what if I came here for him to reject me because I have Sacaen blood in me?" She asked. Poor girl, she's got a mess of emotions bottled up and it's driving her nuts.

I took a deep breath and sighed out loud. I looked at Lyn straight in the eyes and flicked her forehead. (A/N Watched Jackie chan adventure's last night)

"Ow!" she said.

"Are you an idiot or what?" I told her.

"What?" She said confused.

"I'll answer all your question's right now. First of all Marquess Araphen has a stick up his ass so far that it practically comes out of his mouth." I got a chuckle for that one." Second, it doesn't matter what Marquess Araphen thinks, you said it yourself, you're proud of your blood so why should that stop you now. As for your grandfather, I can probably say with absolute confidence that he won't reject you. Trust me on this." I said.

"How can you be so sure? You know how royalty tend to be, what makes him any different!" She yelled.

"True, royalty tend to also have sticks up their asses so far that even Father Sky can't reach, but remember that not all nobles are the same. Take Eliwood and Hector for example. They are both... well mostly Eliwood are what nobles should be if they weren't corrupted with power and wealth. As for your question to if he's any different, I know because he's your grandfather." I said As-a-Matter-of-Factly.

"What does that have to do with it?" She asked.

"Because you learned what you know from your Mother and she learned it from her father. So judging from your personality, your grandfather is the type of person who cherishes his family above all else, and he's kind to everyone and fierce to his enemies. He is probably kind and gentle and probably also as stubborn as you." I said while smirking.

She sat down taking what I said to heart. I sat beside her until she was back to her old self again.

"Thanks Mark." She muttered.

I smiled and stood up and ruffled her hair a bit. "No problem Lyn, anything to help. We should probably go back before everyone starts worrying about us." I said. As we walked back to the estate, Lyn asked me something.

"Hey Mark, why were you quiet for a long time when you killed Eagler." She asked. I flinched a bit and stopped to think before I answered.

"...Killing to survive and killing to protect are two totally different things Lyn. When you fight to survive, you don't regret it as much as you should because it's either them or you and when you hear there reasons for doing what they're doing it only further justifies your sense for killing them. On the other hand, killing to protect is something more... complicated. You do bad things to protect those who are precious to you, so is that bad or good? You steal money but you give it to the poor, is that bad or good? But either way, if you end up fighting those who protect, you feel the weight of their burdens with every strike you hit him with. The weight of that burden is something one must let go eventually but I want to carry it... as a reminder to those who fight and fall before the one's they protect." I said.

"...How heavy is it?" She asked.

"Honestly... it feels like I'm carrying the world on my shoulders, but that's the weight of a soul. Anything lighter would be an insult." I said.

We walked to the estate in silence. It's a good thing too; I wouldn't answer anything else besides that. Life can be taken so easily yet it's so hard to repent for it.

* * *

Today seemed better than ever before. Yesterday's... incident was a bit of an eye opener for the Legion. I'm assuming they learned a valuable lesson, well most did. Wallace must have already known it, he's an awesome guy, the type of guy you wouldn't mind having as a grandfather or something. Anyways, tomorrow we reach Caelin and our last battle as Lyndis's Legion will be there. We set up camp a few miles from Castle Caelin, everyone's a bit jumpy, after finishing my notes on my journal, I decided to roam about the campsite and see if I can unnerve some few nervous people. First stop is the Caelin knights. After looking around I found Wallace, Kent, and Sain talking to each other. I walked towards them in attempt to join in.

"Hey guys, what's up?" I asked.

"Mark, we were just talking about our battle tomorrow." Kent said, trying to not make eye contact.

"I see... worried about attacking your former allies?" I asked.

"I...I... yes. They were my brother-in-arms; I don't want to strike them down." Kent said.

"Even worse, there can be innocent villagers involved. Caelin is surrounded by small villages and homes, the battle can cause unintended collateral damage." Sain said.

"...Look... I'm not going to lie. There is a good chance of that happening, but there is also a good chance of it not happening, if you worry about it too much then it will only strike your nerves till you refuse to act. As much as I hate to admit it, there are bystanders that die because of war, there's no stopping it. But, it doesn't mean we can't try. As for your brother-in-arms, I said this before, they made their choice. Would you let your past friendship interfere with the safety of your new ones? The best thing you can do is knock them out, the worse... they already prepared themselves for that fate, don't hesitate now, its time for action, not one for thinking." I said.

"Whelp, it seems you have more backbone then I gave you credit for." Wallace said.

"Never underestimate your enemy, or in this case your ally." I said.

"Aye, I see it in your eyes, you hold back a vast majority of yourself, I can't see through you, it's like there's a fog in your eyes." Wallace said.

"It's a sign of a Tactician." I said trying to play it off.

"If you say so whelp." Wallace said.

"Looks like I gave you guys some food for thought, hopefully I won't see you guys fall in battle. I'm going to talk to everyone else, have a good nights sleep guys." I told them as I walked away. Let's see, who's next.

I spot Erk, Lucius, Rath, Wil, Dorcas, Matthew, and Nils around the campfire; they seemed to be sharing stories about themselves. It would be bad to join in right now but I need to check up on them or I might not get the chance.

"Hey guys, what's going on here?" I asked.

"Hey Mark." Everyone said.

"We were just telling stories about our lives. Sit down and join us." WIl said.

"So, who's gone up already?" I asked.

"Dorcas who talked about meeting his wife and Nils talked about funny things his sister's done." Matthew said.

"Aww, Ninian's story sounded fun and Dorcas's sounded very... manly I think, so who's next?" I asked.

"Erk, then Lucius, Rath, Wil, Matthew and since you came your last." Nils said.

"Alright, now let's start." I said.

Erk's story was about his teacher, Pent, the Mage General of Etruian, and his wife Louis. It was a nice story overall, he talked about how he was raised as a mage and how he saw Pent as a father figure. He also said how everything went wrong once he met the pink haired banshee (A/N once again, too much Naruto Fanfics).

Lucius story was rather boring. He talked about how he came into the service of Elimine and how his training was. Not that it wasn't interesting but it was slightly downhill.

Rath's story was... sketchy. He talked a bit about his Kutolah tribe from when he was younger but then made a huge gap into it by saying he went to serve Marquess Araphen. But I shouldn't poke into it; he'll share once he's ready.

Wil's story was a bit odd. He talked about his home in Pharae and about his childhood friend's. He especially talked about a girl named Rebecca seeing as how she was also trying to be an archer. Rebecca's brother Dan (Can't remember his name) disappeared and Wil went to go find him and hasn't been home ever since. Seemed like something out of a book but who am I to judge.

Matthew's story was definitely weird. He left out a bunch of things because of his job as a spy. He did however talk about his sweetheart Leila. It seemed that they met during their work as spies and have been seeing each other for a while. He kept saying how hot she was but knowing Matthew, he might be over exaggerating. It's kind of cool though, finding love in a dangerous profession such as spies, hopefully nothing happens to them. (A/N We all know what happens but those who say I should spare her, put it on the reviews)

"Alright Mark, it's your turn." Erk said.

"Alright, just let me think of what I should share." I said.

"How about how you grew up, I for one would love to hear how our Tactician grew up." Matthew said. Everyone seemed to agree with him. Might as well make it a sob story while I'm at it, it might get a few of them off my back.

"...Alright but it's not something I like to share." I said, everyone was listening anxiously. "I grew up in Bern, I would like to say I grew up with parents and went to school but that didn't happen. I was an orphan living on the streets, I lived in an orphanage until I was 4 and they kicked me out. For years I worked, ran and stole just to survive. By my 12th birthday, I was considered an adult and was harassed by everyone seeing as how it was viewed wrong to punish kids. From then on, my refuge was an old library where I spent most of my days reading. I eventually left Bern and tried to make it to a more prosperous place, but making my way through Bern wasn't easy. But long story short, I arrived in Sacae, weary and exhausted and collapsed, and that's where I met Lyn, a few days short of meeting Sain and Kent.

I wasn't some sort of prodigy that had a loving family and went and got an education. I didn't graduate at the top of my class from some prestigious school with a prestigious family. I was scum of the earth, unwanted by my own parents. I took care of kids younger than me who couldn't fend for themselves and I got the crap kicked out of me on a weekly bases. Talking with Lyn was actually the first time I talked to someone around my own age, much less a girl. But, that's just the way my life turned out; I can't change it so why even bother to remember it. If I want to live I have to look forward, the only time I look back is when I take a glancing view." I finished, everyone was silent. Heh, looks like I know how to tell a sob story, and I was just winging it. (A/N seriously, I was.)

"...Sorry." Nils said.

"For what? It was in my past, and there's no harm in telling you guys. But do me a favor and don't tell anyone about it, if they want to know about my past, let them talk to me about it." I said. They nodded.

"Fate works in mysterious ways, an orphan that struggles through life, tries to make a better life for himself and ends up getting involved in a coup' de tat(don't know how to spell it)."

"It's kind of poetic isn't it? A person with no skills except for what he learned in a library, leading a band of trained solders to stop an evil tyrant. Heh that makes me that strongest warrior on the field but the weakest bystander in life." I said.

"If it weren't for you, we would not be here today; I consider it a blessing in disguise." Dorcas said.

"Indeed." Lucius said.

"Well personally, I think Fate can go screw itself, our future is what we make of it, so tomorrow, let's fight for it." I proclaimed, a resounding "Yeah!" was heard. "Alright guys, make sure you get plenty of rest, we'll need it tomorrow." I said. Everyone nodded.

Ok, that's all the guys taken care of, now I just need to physic up the girls. Seeing as how the guys were all together, I'm assuming the girls are too. I found all of them gathered at their campfire. (Separate side for obvious reasons.)

"Hi, how's everyone doing?" I asked.

"Hey Mark, what are you doing over on this side?" Lyn asked.

"Just checking up on everyone, usually everybody gets nervous before a big battle, I'm just checking on everyone, so how's everyone holding up?" I asked.

There was silence.

"All of you too huh. Well it's not like I wasn't expecting it, it's getting late so I'll be blunt, what's the trouble?" I asked.

"...Well... after what happened to Eagler, we're having second thoughts about attacking Castle Caelin." Ninian said.

I take in a big breath and sighed. "Did you mention what I told you Lyn?" I asked. She nodded. "Ok, just so I don't get confused, what exactly are you second guessing?" I asked.

"...I. It's the way we're handling this. C-can't we just talk it out?" Florina asked.

"If it was that simple, then we wouldn't have to go through the trouble of taking on the army. Lundgren has sent his forces to attack us, that means he either won't listen to us or he wants us dead indefinitely." I said.

"Still...it feel's wrong to keep killing, you can only do it for so long until it starts to affect you." Serra said, earning the looks of everyone. "What? I'm a cleric; I've seen what happens to those types of people." She said.

"Well... let me put it in another perspective, if we leave things how they are now, it will undoubtedly lead to worse consequences." I said.

"Like what?" Lyn said.

"First of all, your grandfather will most likely die. He will take full control of Caelin and align himself with Araphen for example. Thus corrupting Caelin itself. Caelin doesn't have what it needs to support itself without the help of the Marquess, thus making Caelin deteriorate and eventually falling upon itself. Many will die and more will suffer." I said.

"But still... it isn't right." Ninian said.

"Whether it be bad or good, it doesn't matter, history is written by the victors, whoever loses will be seen as evil regardless of whether they be good or not. This isn't a question of good or bad, this is a question about what needs to happens, not what we want to happen." I said. They think about it for a while before responding.

"Leave it to Mark to set us straight." Lyn said.

"Your Welcome, I'm glad I didn't have to smack some sense into you." I retorted. Trying to break the silence.

"As if you can." Lyn said.

"Don't underestimate magic; I'll burn your ass!"

"If you do, I'll chop of yours!"

"As if you can!"

"Watch me!"

We had a staring match for a while and it broke when the girls started laughing. It worked but still, I wanted to continue.

"Alright guys, it looks like you guys are good to go for tomorrow. Get enough sleep because we'll need it." I said and started walking away.

"You guys have been fighting more and more Lyn." Florina said.

"Really?" Lyn said.

"Yeah, you guys act like a married couple." Serra said earning a slight tint of red on Lyn's face.

"No, it's more like brother and sister bickering." Ninian said.

"Well whatever it is, they enjoy each other's company at least." Serra said.

"...A brother..." Lyn muttered silently.

* * *

_"Your evil, you know that."_ Audelia said.

"Why?" I asked.

_"You just manipulated all of their feeling into achieving __tomorrow's victory."_

"I did what I had to do so that they would survive."

_"Maybe but they would have found their resolution on their own, you used twisted logic for your own gain."_

"It may have been slightly twisted but its logic nonetheless."

_"You better hope it doesn't bite you in the ass."_

"I'm pretty sure it will, not that I'll regret it if the time comes when they must."

_"...It sounds like you know what the future holds."_

"Not even, I'm just using them for now, besides it doesn't hurt to have solders that can kill without regret."

_"...You're acting different than before."_

"How so?"

_"You seem more...ruthless."_

"Who knows, maybe this is the true me, after all I don't even know who the hell I am."

_"You might not know who you were, but now, you are Mark, Lyndis' Legion's Tactician."_

"A person with a great destiny..."

Audelia stayed quiet for the rest of the night. Since I had already talked to everyone in the Legion, I wrote down whatever I said today and put it in the journal. I sat on the bed and thought about stuff. Once this is over, I'll spend a few days in Caelin and then leave... that are the plan anyways. I can't accept Lyn's offer anymore, I need to know who the hell I am. Those were my last thought before I fell asleep.

The next day, everyone was ready. Everyone had a hardened look in their eye's even Florina.

"I won't bore you with an epic speech that I had in my head, I will only ask one thing. Are you ready?" I said.

Everyone stood there, and at the same time, stomped their feet in sync.

"Alright, this might be the last time we will see each other, so GIVE THEM HELL!" I yelled. They cheered.

We marched forward towards Castle Caelin, for whatever awaits us there.

* * *

Omake – Mark is Normal, Serra is _Italic_, Other is Underlined

Damn it, Serra's hot on my trail, better hide.

…

_Mark! Where are you! I demand you change your ungodly green colored cloak!_

Keep quiet…keep quiet…

Sn…. S… ake….Sn…k…

What the hell?

…come in…Snake, you there?

What the hell! What is this, how can I see your face with this device!

_Mark! There you are!_

Crap! Thanks a lot buddy!

… What was that about?

**_…I'm bored…_**

* * *

Author's notes –

I tried adding some cheap comedy in and because I felt like it. I shortened the battle scene because it takes too long to write and we mostly know what happens, I hate getting my teammates killed so don't expect them to die, maybe critically injured or crippled in some way (still hate this part if I make it). I totally regretted killing Eagler, he fought on the wrong side for the right reasons. I was thinking of sparing him but as luck would turn out, I felt strangely angsty that day. You know what they say, "The good die young." Or in this case, he was old.

I tried to get a bit of Character Interaction in this chapter. I always thought to myself how they can kill so much without feeling anything so I used this opportunity to try to reflect some human emotion. I wonder if I got it down.

I admit, I made Mark a bit of a Gary Stu in this chapter, but don't worry, in a few more chapters; I plan to make his life… less bright… heheheh….

Anyways, I might not be able to rewrite or proofread my chapter because I haven't got the time, so if I make a mistake in grammar or the chapter didn't turn out as good as you hoped, I'm sorry.

Anyways, hope I still have people reading this; it's been a month after all. Till next time.


End file.
